Alucinantemente complicado
by YaelitaWolf
Summary: Nuestros heroes han regresado de la ciudad de Gongmen, pero resulta que uno de ellos está...como decirlo?...extraño... El problema es que este panda no es el único guerrero con una actitud peculiar, si no que cierta felina está igual. Fácil, amigos, muy facil, se llama Amor, y lo que menos esperaban era que su Maestro sería el cupido de la historia! Pasen y vean mi primer fic!
1. Una pregunta incómoda

Los primeros rayos del Sol rozaban las llanuras del famoso Valle de la Paz, donde vivían los héroes más alucinantes e increíbles de chin…no, del mund…espera, tampoco, DEL UNIVERSO, con increíbles habilidades y una alucinancia inalcanzable que cegaba con tan solo posar tus ojos en ella. Los guerreros acababan de regresar de una feroz batalla contra un psícopata loco llamado Shen, donde el poderoso guerrero del dragón, junto con su gran alucinancia y sus compañeros y amigos, había derrotado al pavo real, salvando a China de una tiranía segura y un futuro absolutamente nefasto para sus habitantes. El caso, es que este guerrero (yo, por si no había quedado claro) no podía dejar de pensar en…cierta felina…en cierto abrazo…en cierta situación incómoda…y en ciertos ojos carmesí, que lo envolvían y embelesaban atrapándolo en un sueño profundo del cual no tenía escapatoria. Y esto normalmente era un GRAN problema para el Guerrero del Dragón, pues se distraía con frecuencia desde su regreso, se quedaba embobado observando y admirando sus gráciles movimientos, y un laaaargo etc… Bueno, que tenía un problema y debía de hacer algo pronto, porque? Porque…porque sí, si no la historia no tendría gracia!

Y bueno, tenía que hablar con ella…y sé lo que estarás pensando ahora- esperaesperaespera, que acabas de decir? En serio, Po? En serio?! No sabía que querías morir tan pronto!-Pero ella ya no me odia, es más desde que me reconoció como a un Maestro me ha tratado con afecto y hemos creado unos vínculos bastante fuertes y profundos, ella se ríe de mis chistes (o lo hace de mí? Bah, no creo, no es de esas), siempre está ahí cuando la necesito y…y lo de gongmen…el abrazo…el otro abrazo…la situación incómoda…espera, esto ya lo he dicho.

Pero el dichoso problema era que no sabía cómo decírselo…como podía? Le dejaba una nota? No, eso sería muy infantil incluso para mí, y podría considerarlo como una muestra de cobardía, entonces me despreciaría porque pensaría que soy un cobarde y que no sería quien de protegerla aunque más bien me protegería ella a mi pero eso no viene a cuento y me estoy liando demasiado con est…

-PANDA! –una conocida e irritante voz me despertó del trance.

Di un pequeño saltito del susto que el Maesto Shifu acababa de pegarme, eeeh…dije susto? No, pffff, no me asustó…solo estaba…solo practicaba mis reflejos para…para el combate! eso! Y eso demostró perfectamente que mis reflejos eran increíblemente alucinantes y…emm…da igual. Miré con sorpresa al maestro Shifu, que me miraba algo alterado y con un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo que no supe interpretar como bueno o malo…vale, creo que era malo. Porque me miraba así? Aaaaaaah…es verdad…él estaba hablando…soltando una charla de lo increíblemente orgulloso que estaba de nosotros, sobretodo de mi, como no, y yo me había quedado hipnotizado al zambullirme en los ojos rojos carmesí que se encontraban delante de mí, supongo que Shifu se había dado cuenta de esto y de ahí su grito personalizado de "PANDA!"

-Perdone maestro, yo…estaba…tan solo…mm…pensando en…en…una cosa-me excusé torpemente, creo que se notó que lo que dije era completamente evidente, pues me miró con cara de "no me digas"?

-Y se puede saber en qué pensabas?-preguntó el panda rojo, visiblemente irritado.

-Yo…emmm…pensaba en…-piensa PO, PIENSAAAA!, a ver, en que podría pensar un oso panda?–….FIDEOS! eso! Fideos! En que iba a pensar después de otra misión exitosa?

Mi pacífico interior rugió, proporcionándome cierta credibilidad y librándome de esa situación embarazosa en la habría tenido que soltar prenda de a quien miraba…

-Como no- Susurro el maestro con un leve tono de burla en su voz, algo que me ofendió, creía que después de lo de mi "muerte" me trataría un poco más mejor…creía…-bueno, al menos escuchaste lo que he dicho, Guerrero del Dragón?

-….

-….

-….

-….

Tras aquel silencio sepulcral, Shifu suspiro y murmuró cosas incoherentes seguidas de un "paz interior"…En serio, a veces pienso que en no llegó a alcanzarla todavía, tanto tic en el ojo tanto tic en el ojo, que parece como si el problema del asunto fuera yo, pfff…jajaja, que risa, ser yo la causa de sus problemas nerviosos, jajajajaja!

-Bien, veo que tu respuesta es un claro NO –me limité a negar la cabeza ante sus palabras- no? No era esa tu respuesta? –Preguntó Kungfundido.

-Eh? No, quería decir que si

-Que si lo oíste?

-Sí, digo no!

-Qué no?-su tic se hacía cada vez más notable.

-que sí.

-Qué que?

-Que no.

-Qué?

-Qué?

-….

-….

-….-alcancé a escuchar algunas palabras feas e insultos referentes a mi persona que…oye, ese último me ofendió!-…bien…conociéndote un poco, consideraré tu respuesta como un "no", por lo que te lo repetiré, panda, y está vez escucha –Asentí con la cabeza- Bien, dado a los acontecimientos de nuestra última misión, he decidido algunas cosas, cosas que te comentaré luego, Po, y también que os dejaré el día de hoy libre pues casi morimos en la batalla, por cierto, muchas gracias Guerrero del Dragón, nos salvaste la vida a todos –sonreí ante sus últimas palabras, satisfecho de que Shifu reconociera mi "gran hazaña" como me gusta llamarla-…vaya, nunca pensé que diría eso algún día…-mi sonrisa se torno en un gesto de completo disgusto y desilusión, parecido al que puse en la gruta del dragón.-podeís retiraros al desayuno, Po, te estaré esperando en la gruta.

Y con esto y un bizcocho, en la gruta a las ocho.

Después de nuestra conversación, todos nos dirigimos a la cocina, Mono y Mantis empezaban a hablar de cosas a las que no les presté atención, pues había algo que ocupaba toda mi mente y pensamientos, la cálida sonrisa que una felina me regaló antes de que la envolviera en un abrazo de oso. Cuando llegamos a la cocina, yo empecé a preparar los fideos, como los echaba de menos, era como volver a reencontrarse con un amante después de una época de tristeza y drama, era como si ahora solo existiéramos su olor, su deliciosa pasta y mi panza, la que m,e suplicaba constantemente el desayuno. Cuando acabé de preparas los fideos, cogí las seis tazas y coloqué 3 en cada brazo, demostrando así mi increíble alucinancia como camarero de restaurante. Dejé con maestría los 6 platos en sus respectivos sitios, ganándome una sonrisa colectiva y…un "gracias Po" de una melodiosa voz que mis oídos, al igual que mi corazón (que reaccionaba peligrosamente con cada palabra que sus labios articulaban), conocían demasiado bien. No pude hacer más que devolverle la más sincera de mis sonrisas.

-Bueno chicos, que pensais hacer este día?-pregunto curioso Mono mientras empezaba a sorber sonoramente sus fideos.

Tras unos segundos en los cuales pudimos pensar una respuesta acertada, casualmente, nuestra respuesta salió al unísono, y no solo eso, si no que fue la misma:

-Relajarme.

La verdad, era de esperar después de tan agotadora misión (en la que casi me mato), pero lo que nos extrañó a 5 de los allí presentes, es que la voz de Tigresa participo de la acapella que acabábamos de realizar. Al parecer, ella se percato de nuestro asombro, por lo que, después de darle un sorbo a la sopa, se decidió a aclararnos su extraña decisión.

-Creo que es normal, no? Al fin y al cabo, este viaje me ha…nos ha afectado a todos tanto física como emocionalmente. Además, tengo cosas que…pensar.

Después de su razonable explicación, un silencio inundó la cocina, silencio que decidí romper (la verdad es que no lo decidí, los fideos lo hicieron por mi) sorbiendo con fuerza y estruendosamente los fideos de mi plato. Los tragué como si no pasara nada, y me quedé mirando las caras de mis compañeros que me observaban como si comprimieran algo.

-Qué?–pregunté irritado por la forma en que sus ojos se posaban en los mios.

Acto seguido, la sala se llenó de carcajadas, y yo, sin comprender el porqué, empecé a reirme con ellos, contagiado por la felicidad que expresaba su garganta por medio de ese sonido llamado "risa".

-Pero de que nos reímos?! –pregunté inocentemente, aun intentando apaciguar la risa, aunque me pareció familiar esa pregunta.

Las carcajadas se hicieron aún más fuertes, y yo no me quedaría atrás, por lo que les seguí con gusto la corriente a mis risueños ídolos.

-JAJAJAJA, os..jajaja…os acordais cuando le preguntó lo mismo a Shen? –Escuché con dificultad las entrecortadas palabras de Mono.

-Jjaajajajaja, oh si, justo después de romper el juguete del pavo real! Juajajajajajaja-agregó Mantis, añadiendo más intensidad al ambiente.

-Si, la verdad es que fue una misión digna de recordar-dije mirando al suelo melancólicamente.

Todos los presentes sonrieron, y aunque yo creía que el tema había quedado zanjado, ninguno quería que paráramos la conversa.

-Recordais del saludo de Po? –Pregunto Grulla con una actitud risueña.

-Como olvidarlo! "Hola, que pasa" –intentó imitarme Mono con la voz más ridícula que pudo.

-Hey! Yo no hablo así! –me hice el ofendido colocando una mano en el pecho para dar a entender que solamente bromeaba.

-No, tienes razón…-Reconocío con sarcasmo Mantis-…"La cañera no puede entenderlo" –agregó imitándome con ojitos vidriosos, y ladeando su cabeza colocando sus…cositas en esu mejilla, es decir, en una posición de burla.

Oh oh, creo que sabía lo que venía a continuación, y la verdad, prefería no…

-"Tigresa no"-Dijo con falsete grulla mientras extendía una mano.

-"La cañera SI que lo entiende" –Acabó en tono dramático Mono.

Lancé una fugaz mirada hacia el rostro de Tigresa, pero, para mi gran sopresa, ella lo único que mostraba una mirada perdida y aparentemente meditabunda, sin embargo, yo pude captar algo más que una simple expresión pensativa, en sus ojos se podía apreciar la tristeza…

-Chicos…-intentó avisarles Víbora, pero solo logró ser interrumpida por Mantis.

-Os acordais de la cara que pusiste!

-Eso, venga, creí que se te iba a caer el pico amigo!-rio mono.

-Chicos, por favor…-insistió de nuevo la serpiente.

-Creo que todos aprendimos varias cosas allí si…aunque ninguno aprendisteis a imitarme como Dios manda!-comente con una sonrisa, haciendo que pequeñas risas se escucharan por la sala y dando por zanjado el tema, al menos por ahora.

El desayuno continuó normal, sin ningún otro acontecimiento fuera de lo normal. Bueno, salvo por la extraña expresión de Tigresa, la verdad era que había conseguido tenerme intrigado toda la comida, ¿que sería lo que pasaría por la mente de la felina? ¿Qué la tendría tan pensativa? ¿Qué pasaría por la mente de las mujeres? ¿Qué querrá decime el maestro shifu? ¿Qué comeré hoy? Y, lo más importante de todo…¡¿Por qué me hago tantas preguntas?!

Ya habíamos acabado el desayuno, la comida más import….bueno, no vamos a discriminar a las demás, podrían sentirse ofendidas…además, yo las considero a todas igual de importantes y..Concentrate Po! Que estás narrando!

Bueno, el caso era que acabamos el desayuno, y yo hice lo que el maestro Shifu me dijo, es decir, me encaminé a la gruta del dragón para escuchar lo que quería comentarme. Pero cuando me dirigía hacia la gruta, resulta que…una piedra me golpeó el pie…y me hizo caer de morros al suelo…pero fue su culpa! En realidad tropecé…naaaaa, os lo creísteis eh? Como iba a tropezar yo? Pfff….si lo hice, NO! Jajaja….si, no!...si….que no hombre! Que fue la piedra que no mira bien donde…se asenta….no? no cuela, verdad? Ya…

La piedra me hizo tropezar y caí de morros, pero dejemos el tema, ok? No tiene revelancia en la historia! No se ni porque os lo dije! Bueno, da igual. Tras unos cuantos minutos de sumo esfuerzo, por fin…conseguí levantarme del suelo…y ENTONCES, me encaminé hacia la gruta mientras iba mentalizándome de que acabaría jadeando y un poco exhausto cuando llegara a mi destino.

-Por qué…arf…todos….arf...no, espera, esto ya lo había dicho la última vez, debo de intentar ser más original!- comenté entre jadeos mientras llegaba sudando la gota gorda a la dichosa gruta.

Después de unos segundos empleados para recuperar el aliento, levanté mi mirada para buscar al responsable de mi presencia. Y allí estaba, sentado sobre el antiguo bastón que había heredado de su famoso maestro, manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio, tanto físico como emocional, sin expresiones de ningún tipo en su rostro más que la tranquilidad y una auténtica paz que demostraba que verdaderamente la había alcanzado, en ese momento no podía negarlo, su meditación era….AB-SO-LUTA-MENTE ALUCINANTE! Perdón…*modo kungfufan off* era increíble el estado en el que se encontraba, como si no existiera nadie más alrededor, solo él y la energía del universo, juntos, fusionados, perfectamente complementados y…

-Panda, vas a venir o te quedarás ahí con la boca abierta y esa cara de idiota? –eschuché una voz detrás de mí.

Me volteé para comprobar si no eran imaginaciones mías y si era verdad que acababa de escuchar la voz de Shifu a mi espalda. Y en efecto, ahí estaba, como si lo más normal del mundo fuera desaparecer y volcer a aparecer y andar de un lado a otro como si nada, sin embargo eso era una de las cosas que lo hacían especial, y no me refiero a la extraña capacidad de teletransortación (que espero aprender algún día) si no a la increíble habilidad de sorprenderme cuando pongo cara de idiota, pues no me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando con la boca abierta y un hilo de saliva colgando de mis labios.

-Si, bueno…emm…¿de que querías hablarme maestro Shifu?

-Vale, me andaré sin rodeos, entendido? –asentí con la cabeza, Aunque, por un momento me pareció divisar como una pícara sonrisa se dibujaba descaradamente en sus labios…no, debo de estar imaginando cosas- Sientes algo por alguien?

Ya está, ¡hoy era mi día de suerte! Primero soy víctima el ataque de una piedra y luego sufro una pregunta embarazosa, la cual fue formulada por la persona que menos esperaba…

Mi reacción? ..mmm…sabeís esa hortaliza que tiene un color muy vivo…que es redonda….y que empieza por "T" y acaba por "omate"? cualquiera podría confundir mi cara con uno.

Bueeeeeno, que tal? Que os ha parecido? Muy malo? Tenéis ganas de tirarle tomates? Pues adelante por que lo comprendo, fue un asco…pero bueno, es mi primer Fic y la primera historia que hago que de alguna forma es "cómica", o por lo menos que intenta serlo…perdón por el argumento, nunca se me ocurren buenos para mis historias…nop…pero bueno, hago lo que puedo, y si la inspiración no viene a mi, yo iré a por ella…o lo intentaré, porque no se donde está…e igual me pierdo por el camino…da igual! Lo importante es: Que hará po? Que mosca le ha picado al maestro Shifu como para preguntarle esa clase de cosas? Esconderá algo nuestro querido maestro? Será real? Será tan solo una mala pesadilla? Dejarás un review? Eso solo lo dirá el tiempo, por ahora te regalaré un alucinante ADIOS!...bueno, más bien…HASTA PRONTO….espero, jejeje.

YaelitaWolf.


	2. Sin motivos, razones del corazón

_**Capítulo 2: Sin motivos, razones del corazón.**_

-Vale, me andaré sin rodeos, entendido? –asentí con la cabeza, Aunque, por un momento me pareció divisar como una pícara sonrisa se dibujaba descaradamente en sus labios…no, debo de estar imaginando cosas- Sientes algo por alguien?

Ya está, hoy era mi día de suerte! Primero soy víctima del ataque de una piedra y luego sufro una pregunta embarazosa, la cual fue formulada por la persona que menos esperaba…

Mi reacción? ..mmm…sabeís esa hortaliza que tiene un color muy vivo…que es redonda….que empieza por "T" y acaba por "omate"? cualquiera podría confundir mi cara con uno.

-Y bien? –insistió con una sonrisa que se intensificaba con cada expresión mía.

No respondí, solamente posé las manos en mi barriga y empecé a juguetear nerviosamente con los dedos, intentando que mis mejillas color escarlata volvieran a ser blancas como la nieve, y que mi desbocado corazón parara de galopar como un caballo salvaje y volviera a su ritmo habitual, por muy difícil que fuera…

-Panda? Me has escuchado? –repitió con impaciencia el maestro, eso sí, sin que su expresión risueña y burlesca desapareciera de su dichosa cara.

-Em…el que?-pregunté de nuevo, solamente lo hice para ganar tiempo, si soy sincero, su pregunta me cogió por sorpresa, no me esperaba que NADIE me formulara ese tipo de cuestión, en mi opinión no se me notaba…bueno, vaaaale, si no fuera porque me quedo embobado con tan solo un "gracias" por parte de cierta persona…pero sinceramente, aun si me lo preguntara Víbora lo comprendería (y tanto), pero que me lo pregunte él, el maestro insensible y sin sentimientos…no se…escondería algo tras esas palabras?

-Panda, no me hagas repetírtelo, a juzgar por tu expresión diría que me has escuchado muy bien.

Alucinante pillada por parte del panda rojo. Shifu 1-Panda 0, no puedo subestimar a mi adversario…tendré que utilizar mi alucinancia!

-Emmm…si bueno…yo claro que siento algo por alguien, por muchas personas….yo tengo sentimientos y…creo que es normal…tener…sentimientos y emociones…sobre todo por…-debía decírselo?...Si lo que quería era tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa esa era una muy buena opción, sin embargo, las torturas no son lo mío y no soy un masoquista!-…por…mm…rábanos…tan jugosos y…y naturales…y crujientes!...si…ejem…ya…

-…Po

-Si?

-…estás bromeando, no?

-…porque iba a estar bromeando? –pregunté haciendo uso de la inocencia que me venía de fábrica.

-Po, eso no es lo que te pregunté-replicó descansando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos.-.. y si no has sabido captar la indirecta…bueno, más bien DIRECTA, que acabo de lanzarte, solo tengo algo que decir, y es que tu caso es algo preocupante.

-…

-…QUE SI ESTÁS ENAMORADO PANDA!

-AAAAAAH! Haberlo dicho antes, hombre, me tiene aquí hablándole de sentimientos secretos hacia los rábanos… –Dije como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Y?

-Y, que?

-HAZ EL FAVOR DE RESPONER! –Gritó al acabar su poca paciencia.

-Responder a qué? –aún tenía recursos para eludir su cuestión.

Su tic del ojo volvió a las andadas, seguido de otro muy parecido en su oreja derecha, lo que me indicaba que la paciencia, si es que aún le quedaba, se le acababa por momentos…me estaba planteando si responderle de verdad…Naaaa, es broma, jamás se lo diría a alguien, y mucho menos al Gran Maestro Shifu!

-Po?-preguntó con un extraño tono de dulzura

-Shifu?

-Podrías…acercarte un poquito? –melodiosa…así sono su voz…mmm…que bien! Igual se le había olvidado!

Me acerqué tal como me había pedido.

-Así?

-..mm…un poquito más?

-Así?

-Un poquitín más…

-Y ahora?

-Un poquitiiiitito más…

-As…?

ZAS!

Sentí su bastón en mi cabeza, vaya si LO SENTÍ! Resultó, que a la reliquia más preciada de Shifu se le ocurrió saludar cortésmente a mi coco, y no solo con cortesía, si no con MUCHA delicadeza! Que que hice? Lo que haría cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común!...llevarme las manos a la cabeza y hacerme un ovillo en el suelo mientras balbuceaba quejidos y gemidos en voz baja, y permitiéndome de vez en cuando que alguna curiosa lagrimilla saliera a ver qué pasaba, que amable soy…

-Pero que mosca le ha picado?! –Le pregunté entre alterado y dolorido mientras me levantaba…bueno, mientras intentaba patéticamente levantarme del suelo.

-Muy bien, como veo que me tomas por tonto, tendremos que hacer esto por las malas! Preparate panda porque te voy a sacar la verdad a golpes!

Espera…dijo que me iba a sacar la verdad a GOFRES?! Bieeeeeen! Hoy es un día genial, día genial día geniaaaaaal…na, sigo sin creerme que dijera eso…

-Perdone pero, qué?-Dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos y me sacaba la cera del oído.

-He dicho…que me tomas por tonto!

-no, lo otro.

-Que tendré que hacerlo por las malas!

-Lo otro otro.

-Preparate panda!

-Joba! Eso no! Lo último que ha dicho!

-ah…te voy a sacar la verdad a golpes!

-a que?

-a golpes!

-a gofres?

-a GOLPES!

-AAAAAh! Perdone, pero es que tengo mucha hambre, a pesar de que me desayuné 5 platos de fideos, y mi cerebro está en contacto directamente con mi estomago, por lo que a veces mi panza me suele jugar malas pasadas, no es muy conveniente pensar con la barriga, sabe ust..?

Pero fui cortado por su puño, que amable! …ajsknajdf…antipático de las narices…es que no le enseñaron de pequeño a ser pacífico cuando le están hablando?! Qué vergüenza! Pero lo malo es que no quedó ahí, si no que fui abrumado por una sucesión masiva de agresiones por su parte, pero yo ya no era ese panda tonto, gordinflón, patoso y negado para el kung fu…bueno…dejémoslo en que no era un negado para el kung fu. Yo respondía a todos su golpes con fluidez, demostrando mi mejoría y mi increíble alucinancia al maestro, el cual estaba sufriendo un ataque de psicosis o algo por el estilo porque tenía la cara un poco…bueno…no sé…debió de darle un arrebato de los grandes porque…porque SONREÍA! Sonreía socarronamente aunque fallara todos sus intentos de golpearme, y lo de la pregunta de antes y la "conversación" que manteníamos…a ver, que no es normal! O si?! AAAAAG! QUE CONFUSIÓN! No puedo procesar tanta información de golpe, a ver! Que no soy Sherlock Holmes como para descifrar sus actos!

-Pero, se puede saber que fideos hace?! –pregunté alterado, esquivando su bastón y una patada lateral que lo siguió con osadía.

-Comprobar hasta qué punto estás dispuesto a negar la verdad!

-PERO QUE VERDAD?! –Ya está, me altere con el pequeñajo.

-Que estás enamorado, panda!

-Yo...-Esquivé un bastonazo directo a mi estómago apartándome velozmente hacia la derecha- …no estoy…- y otro que frené con mi brazo, en ese momento lo vi claro y decidí contraatacar para terminar de una vez por todas con esta estúpida situación, por lo que le propiné un contundente puñetazo al ver el hueco que se había abierto en su defensa-...ENAMORADO DE TIGRESA!

Y un silencio reinó, un momento adorablemente incómodo…para mí, claro, solo esperaba que Shifu (Que sonreía con una intensidad que rozaba lo macabro, ahora me daba cuenta de por qué no sonreía a menudo, porque la verdad es que daba realmente miedo! que le pasará a este hombre?!) hubiera sido el único que escuchara mi última frase, porque? Por que las 3 últimas palabras habían salido de mi garganta con una potencia muy, pero que MUY elevada, y el eco había resonado por todos los alrededores…y sabes? Era algo que podía malinterpretarse un poquito…solo un poquitín... Si te das cuenta (porque a mí me llevó unos 3 minutos de silencio en los que intentaba procesar la información), dije "no estoy enamorado de tigresa", verdad? Bien, pues, si nos esforzamos un poquito podremos averiguar que resalté extremadamente las palabras "ENAMORADO DE TIGRESA", y…que pasaría si solo escucharas esa parte de la conversación? Que pensarías? Vamos, tu puedes!...QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TIGRESA! Bien, ese es el primer punto, veamos ahora el segundo, de acuerdo? Shifu en ningún momento mencionó el nombre del responsable de mi estado (no sé si te diste cueeenta, por si acaso te lo digo, ejem...la verdad es que a mi me costó pillarlo como ya dije, bueno), y yo voy, me delato y me quedo tan pancho!

-Esto…dije Tigresa? Yo quería decir…er….mm…espera un segundo…mmmm…..Ligresa…si! ya sabes…esa leona-tigresa que vive en el valle y tiene…no sé, unos 573 años, por ahí…

-Seguro panda –me dio la razón como a un loco…espera! Yo no estaba loco! O si? No!, concéntrate Po! Yo no era el que iba por ahí haciendo preguntas personales y atacando lunáticamente a sus estudiantes!- y aún lo niegas?

-Yo? Vamos, maestro por favor! Pfff enamorado yo? Y aún encima de Tigresa? Mire, conozco a un buen médico que…

-Ah, hola Tigresa –me interrumpió el panda rojo.

-QUÉ?!-repliqué asustado.

Un escalofrío recorrió lenta e insoportablemente toda mi espalda, y si había escuchado nuestra conversación? Y si sospechaba de mi patético intento por negar lo innegable? Y si me clavaba sus garras por mi osadía? Y si…y si me devoraba vivo? Y si me enterraba vivo? O peor todavía…y si se me ataba brazos y piernas, me amarraba a una silla, me dejaba sin comer 3 días enteros y ella empezaba a saborear gustosamente las galletas de mono, creando así una tortura insoportable?! NOOOOOOO! Todo menos eso!

Pero solo había una manera de saberlo, por lo que me giré lo más rápidamente posible para comprobar que… no había absolutamente nadie, y yo había picado como un tonto! Lo siguiente?

ZAS!

-AUUCH!

Un golpe certero que acertó de lleno en un lugar un poco…sensible…si, ahí… yo lo único que pude hacer fue expulsar todo el aire de mis pulmones e intentar respirar con normalidad mientras me llevaba las dos manos al lugar donde había recibido el…golpecito

-Muy bien, creo que ya puedes retirarte Guerrero del Dragón – Dijo con frialdad- ah? Que no puedes caminar? –asentí con la cabeza intentando ahogar mis gemidos de niña- oh…permíteme ayudarte!

Y con una cara de crueldad, se abalanzó sobre mí y me asestó una gran patada en la barriga haciendo que saliera disparado unos 4 metros hacia atrás. Pero no, Shifu no sería tan desconsiderado conmigo, no, su objetivo, aparte de sacarme el aire de mis pulmones, era que descendiera "sutilmente" cuesta abajo, es decir…si querías ver una demostración de cómo se rueda hacía un destino incierto, soy vuestro panda! No lo hagáis en casa niños, podeís sufrir contusiones, lesiones graves (tanto cerebrales, como físicos y emocionales). Y en todo el Valle de la Paz se pudo escuchar los rebotes y los quejidos chirriantes (no olvidemos alucinantes) del poderoso Guerrero del Dragón, que se dirigía junto con todo su poderío y fortaleza (y por supuesto, no olvidemos de nuevo su alucinancia) hacía la habitación de su compañero Mantis para una reconfortante sesión de acupuntura…

-Buen viaje, Guerrero del Dragón. –Alcancé a escuchar con dificultad mientras rebotaba y me quejaba con gemidos bien audibles por todos los seres vivos en un radio de 200 kilómetros…y creedme cuando os digo que no exagero…

* * *

Tigresa P.V.O (creo que se escribe así O.o)

Me encontraba sentada en posición de flor de loto al pie del Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial. Meditaba. Meditaba sobre los pensamientos y recuerdos que abrumaban mi mente, la cuál debía despejar después de todos estos últimos acontecimientos, debía de intentar borrar sus palabras, debía de intentar borrar su sincera sonrisa, su inocencia inconsciente, su curioso sentido del humor, debía de intentar borrar su esponjosa y suave piel, su liso y cálido pelaje, su contagiosa pasión, sus ojos verdes jade…tenía que hacerlo, porque no podía dejar de mirar a mi amigo de una manera que nunca sería correspondida, porque bien sabía qué por la mañana al despertar, cuando lo primero que viese fuera su rostro cansado y adormilado, él nunca me vería de la manera en que yo lo veía a él, pero simplemente me era imposible. Como podía olvidarlo? Como podía olvidar todas esa infinidad de nuevas sensaciones que recorrieron mi cuerpo cuando fui presa de su abrazo? Fácil, no se podía, aquello que le exigía a mi corazón era algo imposible, más imposible de lo que algún día pensé que podría ser. Suspiré agobiada.

Desde cuando me ocurre todo esto?

Repetía una y otra vez en mis pensamientos, pero la verdad era que no sabía cuando habían comenzado a despertar estos sentimientos hacia el panda, no tenía ni la más remota idea de su origen, pero sabía muy bien que esas emociones que me dominaban al estar a su lado se habían intensificado a lo largo de los meses, y la verdad es que Gongmen fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la piedra que derrumbó la fortaleza que yo había construido a lo largo de los años alrededor de mi mente, para aislar a todo el mundo de mi corazón.

Esa mañana, me había despertado con un gran sobresalto, esa noche las pesadillas habían ocupado mi subconsciente, unas pesadillas relacionadas con nuestra última misión… una misión en la que casi fracasamos y en la que temí perderle para siempre. No hay mucho que explicar sobre lo que soñé, eran recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos en los que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y mi moral cayó por los suelos…

_Sueño de Tigresa:_

_Ella se encontraba en la fábrica de armas de Lord Shen, junto con los demás integrantes de los 5 furiosos. A mantis se le acababa de ocurrir una fantástica idea: volar por los aires el local y acabar con la fiesta. Era una gran solución para Tigresa, así acabarían con el pavo real y podría mantener a salvó a Po, aunque ella estaba segura que le costaría perdonarla por haberle privado de las respuestas que ansiaba conocer, pero no soportaría la idea de que algo saliera mal, y que su amigo resultara mal parado, puesto que él no estaba emocionalmente dispuesto como para luchar. Y así, llevaron a la práctica el plan sencillo pero muy eficaz que habían decidido. Pero no, no todo podía salir a pedir de boca. Un improvisto, un GRAN improvisto se formo para los héroes. Los quejidos de Po captaron enseguida la atención de la Maestra. Alarmados y apurados, los 5 furiosos empezaron a apagar con desesperación las bombas que ellos mismos habían dejado a punto, aunque les era algo complicado, pues los lobos no cesaban sus ataques. Una vez apagado el fuego, el grupo se dirigió directamente hacia Po con la intención de alejarlo de Shen._

_-Adelántate! –le pareció escuchar a la felina, la cual no se demoró en seguir su carrera._

_Pero un enorme gorila se interpuso en su camino, rugiendo para demostrar su fuerza e intimidar a la maestra. Ella respondió con otro rugido amenazador y se lanzó al ataque mientras sentía como el tiempo se le agotaba. Observó como el panda seguía intentando llegar al pavo real, "insensato!" llegó a pensar en su frustración._

_-No te acerques a él! –Le advirtió como pudo al Guerrero del Dragón._

_Pero él la ignoró y siguió cegado por su pasado, hasta que recibió su tan añorada respuesta. Alcanzó a escucharla, y luego vio el rostro de su amigo, que parecía como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en su corazón, pues en él pudo apreciar el dolor. Y ocurrió lo que ella temía, sus sospechas se hicieron realidad y el fuego que desprendió el cañón dio paso a una enorme bala. Su destino? Po. Desesperación y un enorme subidón de adrenalina fueron los dos factores que la obligaron a soltarse del agarre de sus opresores para lanzarse en carrera con una mano extendida hacia el panda en un intento desesperado de atraparlo mientras gritaba un desgarrador "NOOOOOOOOOO" que se escuchó en toda la fábrica. Pero era algo inevitable, y observó para su desgracia como su amigo atravesaba la pared y se perdía en el horizonte, seguido de un relámpago y un trueno…_

Si, ese era el motivo de mi desagradable despertar. Y justo escuché el gong, me levante y me presenté en el pasillo con diligencia para darle el buenos días matutino a mi maestro. Después de pronunciar esas 3 palabras, observé al responsable de mis pesadillas, pero también al responsable de mis sueños, y mentiría si dijera que no me quedé embelesada con sus ojos jade, y también mentiría si dijera que esa mañana yo tampoco escuché las palabras del Maestro Shifu. Su gritó hacia Po me despertó de mi trance. Supuse que él estaría medio dormido y que por eso no le prestaría atención, de ahí también la excusa infantil que se inventó. Pero no presté atención a su conversación, me dedicaba a observar cada una de las expresiones del panda, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía alejar su rostro de mis pensamientos? ¿Por qué toda mi atención le pertenecía a él y solo a él? Sencillamente era algo que me atormentaba, pero no me atormentaba porque no supiera la respuesta, si no porque la conocía, y la conocía muy bien. Nunca pensé que su existencia sería real, creí que solo era un mito que los demás se inventaron para protagonizar historias o explicar fenómenos, pero en el momento en que lo abracé en la prisión, el momento en que creí perderlo, en el momento en el que se reencontró con nosotros, el momento en el que me miró en el agua, en el momento en el que sentí el contacto de su mano, en el momento en el que sentí su abrazo... en ese momento lo supe, solo tenía un nombre…"amor"….y lo que pasaba era que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo…

* * *

**Bueno, que hay de nuevo amigos? Primero deciros que significó mucho para mi vuestros comentarios hacia el anterior cap, muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos^^, me gustaron mucho y me trajeron mucha felicidad, jeje, creí que no os iba a gustar, xD, en serio que lo creí, y bien creído que lo tenía, jajaja. Me alegra mucho que os haya robado alguna sonrisa n.n**

**Perdonad la poca comedía que trae este capítulo, pero hoy no me sentía comediante, jajaja!**

**Bueno, habreís notado el cambio que hay en la forma de hablar de Po y Tigresa, no? Con la felina lo escribí con más seriedad, porque sinceramente no me la imagino de otra manera, jajaja, me cuesta pensar en tigresa como alguien que piensa tonterías o cosas que nos hagan gracia como lo hace Po, así que perdonadme por no poner mucha comedía en este cap, intentaré que el siguiente si que tenga bastante más, pero ojo, he dicho que lo INTENTARÉ, otra cosa es que lo haga o que lo logre, pero bueno.**

**Pues nada, ahora creo que toca responder reviews, no? Jeje, que emoción, jiji.**

**sabine bardales : Que bien que te gustara, jeje, me alegra oír eso! Y gracias por tu review! Fuiste el primero y por lo tqnto te respondo el primero, jeje!**

**shanya and ty-rex: No te pareció malo? En serio?...mm…necesito un manual para comprender a los lectores…o buscaré en google, que seguro que encuentro algo, ya sabes, hay de todo, xD.**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Muchas gracias, espero que este nuevo te haya gustado, no tiene tan buena comedia, pero tiene (en mi opinión) un poco más de riqueza literaria^^**

**Kriton6: Hey! Muchas gracias^^ la verdad es que me desperté un día y me dije "ya está Yael, hoy tienes que hacer tu primer fic!" y se me ocurrió lo de que Shifu podría ser la "celestina" de la historia, ya sabes, el Cupido, xD, me parecío que sería gracioso^^**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: En serio te gusto?! Me alegro muchísimo! Yo estoy siguiendo tu fic! Me encanta, jajaja, el de la maldición de la oscuridad! Está genial! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos!**

**KFPTyP : Pues…la verdad es que no lo sé ni yo, en los reviews has aparecido hoy, pero es imposible ya que en la fecha de tu review pone que es del día 22, pero no se! Bueno, muchas gracias por deja tu comentario^^**

**DarkEffect: Okay, intentaré no ser muy dura conmigo misma (pero es que no me aguanto! Soy una pesada! xD, naaaa, es broma) pero no te prometo nada, jejeje. Me alegra mucho que te gustara su pequeño diálogo, jajaja, me gustó mucho escribirlo n.n**

**FanKFPMasterTigress : Gracias! Me alegra que pienses que la clavé con los pensamientos de po, jajaj, espero haberlo hecho también con los de Tigresa O.o pero bueno, ya me contarás, jeje,**

**lordyupi : mmm, Muchas gracias^^ aunque no te entendí muy bien, xD, "lo cómico si te falta", quieres decir que tengo que poner más comedia (¿?) Bueno, ya me contarás que te pareció este cap n.n**

**Y bueno, con esto y un bizcocho…mmm…no se me ocurre que decir, pero da igual imaginaros que he dicho algo y que rima, ok? xD**

**Se despide atentamente: YaelitaWolf**


	3. Intimidad, menudo mito

**_Capítulo 3: Intimidad...menudo mito_**

Por fin había acabado de rebotar, me había pasado descendiendo durante lo que quedaba de día, pues ya se había hecho de noche..na, es broma, debía de haberme pasado tan solo unos 58 minutos rodando colina abajo, aunque no sabía qué etapa del día era porque todo me daba vueltas, parecía como si el mundo fuera una batidora gigante. Me levanté adolorido del suelo, lo que supuso un gran esfuerzo por mi parte pues había sufrido contusiones físicas y lesiones emocionales y cerebrales (Ya os lo dije niños, no probéis a hacerlo en casa). Me sacudí entre refunfuños el polvo y la tierra que se había adherido a mi pelaje y suspiré aliviado, al fin estaba en el palacio Jade, hogar dulce hogar…sin maestros lunáticos que te ataquen en un arrebato de psicosis y lugar donde cierto bicho puede hacerte una sesión de acupuntura….aaaaaaaaaaaai el palacio Jade, que buenos tiempos cuando llegué aquí montado en una silla de fuegos artificiales y me estampé contra el suelo...bueno…sin contar que casí me mato, claro.

Espero no volver a ver a Shifu en una buena temporada, pero que le habrá dado a ese hombre?! En serio, me tiene realmente preocupado!...hum…bueno, con tal de que no se acerque a menos de 500 metros de mi no me importará…tengo que redactar una orden de alejamiento…

Empecé a caminar con dificultad y una cojera en la pierna derecha.

Aunque ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que atender…aparte de mi merecida sesión de acupuntura (donde estará ese maravilloso bicho?)…me preguntaba cómo le expresaría mis sentimientos a Tigresa, eso sí, sin que me comiese vivo. Pero nada pasaba por mi mente más que escribir en un dumpling lo que sentía por ella y regalárselo, así podría aprovechar la comida, no sería fantástico?! Y si ella me rechazaba, siempre me quedaría ese delicioso regalo del cielo para consolarme, jeje, era genial, genial, GENIAL!...Pero no creo que a ella le gustase…no, tenía que ser algo más…profundo, si, no podía explicarle que la amaba en un cacho de comida (por muy agradable y delicioso que suene).

Pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención mientras caminaba (bueno, mientras me arrastraba). Tigresa estaba sentada al pie del árbol...cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, ni sería capaz de hacerlo aunque quisiera. Parecía estar meditando, pero de vez en cuando hacía extraños gestos, como si no fuera capaz de encontrar la tranquilidad o la paz, parecía molesta, preocupada, abrumada por causa de algo. Pero estaba hermosa, no es que hubiese algo inusual en ella, si no que ella era la belleza personificada, cada expresión, cada suspiró, cada gesto, cada mirada…AAAAH! Me estaba mirando! Cuanto tiempo llevaría así? Se habría dado cuenta de la sonrisa tonta que tenía?! O tal vez de el hilo de saliva que me colgaba de la boca (la cual mantenía abierta)? O de las palabras que a veces pronunciaba en voz alta?! O tal vez me había leído la mente como solía hacer?! O…y yo que sé de qué más cosas podría haberse dado cuenta?!

-Hola po… –sonrió con sinceridad.

-…Er…hola –saludé secamente desviando mi mirada.

Lo hacía a posta! Estaba seguro de ello! Utilizaba su alucinancia para hacerme sufrir! Quería que yo la mirara a los ojos para poder atraparme! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag! Que duro es estar enamorado! Por una parte quieres acercarte a ella, mirarla a los ojos y decirle que la amas con todo tu corazón, pero por otra, lo único que quieres hacer en ese momento es salir corriendo, escapar de su mirada…que debía hacer?! Que más daba la respuesta en ese momento? Pues mi cuerpo ya había decidido por mi hace rato, porque cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentado a su lado embelesado con sus ojos…como dumplings había llegado hasta ahí sin darme cuenta?!...MALDITA SEAS IGNORANCIA! MALDITA SEAAAS!

-Po? –escuché su voz.

-Emm…que pasa?

-Porque le gritas al aire?

Ups…MALDITA SEAS COSTUMBRE DE PENSAR EN VOZ ALTA!

-Yo…gritarle al aire? Pffff…yo…solo estaba…emm…

ERROR EN EL SISTEMA! ERROR EN EL SISTEMA! PIENSA PO! PIENSA POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!

-…¿calentando las cuerdas vocale?...-concluí con inseguridad.

A lo mejor colaba y a lo mejor no, pero tratándose de Tigresa la respuesta era clara, y es que con tan solo ver como ella arqueó una de sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos ya sabía que no se lo había tragado…normal.

-Po…

-si?

-…ni siquiera sabes lo que son las cuerdas vocales, verdad? –Incrédula, así percibí su voz.

-…claro que sé lo que son! –La felina me miró dándome pista libre para continuar-…ejem…son…unas cuerdas…que se encuentran…en la voz…por supuesto, de ahí viene su nombre…si te das cuenta se llaman "cuerdas" "vocales"

Me miró expectante, sin embargo yo miré al frente para ocultar mi vergüenza, mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando para ver como suspiraba y mostraba una pequeña sonrisilla…espera, por que sonreía? POR QUÉ SONREÍA?

-De que te habló Shifu, Po? –preguntó para dar conversación.

Ups..de nuevo…bien…hoy debía de ser mi día de suerte, pues la gente no paraba de hacerme preguntas que no quería responder. La cuestión ahora era: como me libro de está? Como hago que el color rojo de mis mejillas desaparezca después de una pregunta como esa?! Haber! Porque a todo el mundo le ha dado por avergonzarme hoy, eh?! Es una especie de complot? Una broma para el panda?! Porque no tiene gracia!

-..Mmmm…er…asuntos privados…ya sabes…top secret…-mentí jugando nervioso con mis dedos.

-Oh…ya veo –ella bajó su mirada al ver que yo evitaba el contacto directo con sus ojos carmesí.

-Y tu a que has venido? –le pregunté dejando lo que hacía, esta vez mirándola directamente.

-Yo? Emm..a meditar –me dijo, su voz sonaba algo extraña..no supe interpretarlo…como de costumbre, vamos.

-Oh…y sobre qué? –Insistí para tener un tema de conversación.

En ese momento, pude apreciar como sus ojos se ensancharon y su cuerpo quedó congelado al instante y dirigió sus ojos hacia el frente, mirando al horizonte sin un objetivo fijo, como si la hubiera cogido por sorpresa o también puede ser que…*snif snif*…na, no soy yo, pero porqué reaccionó de una manera tan peculiar ante mi pregunta?

...MALDITO SEAS FALTA DE ENTENDIMIENTO!

-Tigresa? –pregunté de nuevo al ver que no daba señales de vida.

-si, em…yo vine a meditar sobre…-Su voz sonó….nerviosa…era eso posible? Que la gran maestra tigresa, que no tiene miedo a nada, le ponga NERVIOSA el decirme en que meditaba?...no, imposible, creo que me golpeé la cabeza en mi trayecto de vuelta.-digamos que hay algo que me atormenta y quería intentar relájame. –su seguridad lo confirmaba, pero prometería que antes sonó raro...a no ser que…no da igual.

Pero dijo que había algo que la preocupaba, por lo que sentí un deseo incontrolable de ayudarla. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, mi mano ya se encontraba en su hombro…estoy desobediente hoy, eh?

-Pues cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

Ella me miró por unos instantes, y luego bajó la vista. Parecía dudar. ¿Que sería tan difícil como para que vacilase en decírmelo? ¿Sería que no me tendría la suficiente confianza? Lo único que sé, es que eso me dolió…como te sentirías tu si la persona que amas, y que la consideras tu mejor amiga, no te quisiera decir algo?...lógicamente mal, no?

Se lo estaba pensando, y tardaba demasiado. Me miró fugazmente, como si intentará comprobar que aun seguía allí presente, pues apartó de nuevo sus ojos de los míos, pero está vez fué distinto, era como si sintiera…vergüenza?...me pareció divisar un color peculiar en sus mejillas...acaso estaba sonrojada?

-Verás Po…-empezó.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, mi corazón empezó a galopar como un caballo salvaje desbocado, me daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento podría explotar o escapar latiente de mi pecho. En mi mente empecé a buscar respuestas, y en mi se levantaron ciertas sospechas...Su forma de evadir mis ojos, su vacilación ante contarmelo, sus palabras atascadas, el extraño comportamiento que mostraba, su intención de aparentar tranquilidad para ocultar algo...y ese peculiar colo rosado que sus mejillas habían adoptado debajo de su pelaje naranja...estaba teniendo alucinaciones, o en sus ojos se hallaba un brillo que no supe identificar? no sería que tigresa intentara decirme que...

-Sí? –la incité con creciente curiosidad.

-…La verdad es que yo…

CATAPUM!

Señores y señoras, les presento a Grulla, Mono, Mantis, Víbora, mi padre adoptivo y, por muy increíble que pueda parecer, Shifu, los 6 cotillas a los que les gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas y que arruinaron el momento con su gran entrada!

Que qué pasó? Pues que justo cuando Tigresa iba a hablar, una mancha cayó encima de nosotros desde una altura incierta (en realidad muy cierta y lógica, es decir, desde una de las ramas del árbol raro ese), y nos dejó a la felina y a mí con una cara de "WHAT?!"

-Grulla? –pregunté.

-Víbora? –exclamó Tigresa.

-Mono?-pregunté de nuevo.

-Shifu? –turno de Tigresa.

-PAPÁ?! –Exclamé algo sorprendido.

-Mono! –grito Grulla.

-Víbora! –acusó el simio.

-Shifu! –dijo esta última.

-Sr Ping!–gritó el panda rojo.

-Pájaro! –gritó mi padre.

-Mantis!–Exclamó emocionado el insecto, el único que no había sido nombrado.

-MANTIS! –Gritaron los cotillas (a excepción del nombrado) al unísono.

-hey! Apartad vuestros dedos acusicas de mi! Me da la impresión de estar desnudo! –Gritó ahora alterado y nervioso.

-1º…mantis, si que estás desnudo –dijo Tigresa, provocando que este se tapara con sus tenacitas.

-2º…Shifu?! En serio?! –Pregunté con incredulidad, aunque dados los últimos acontecimientos todo era posible.

-y 3º...QUE HACEIS TOOODOS AQUÍ?! –Gritamos ambos con el mismo grado de irritación.

-Bueno…todo esto tiene una explicación muy razonable…dísela Grulla –dijo Víbora pasándole el muerto al ave.

-eh! A mí no me mires! Fue Mono quién me incitó! –replicó.

-PASO PALABRA! –grito el acusado con las manos arriba.

-NIETOS! –Grito mi papá agitando con fuerza las alas.

Y todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a…Mantis.

-QUÉ?! Tengo algo en la cara?! –pregunto el...el bicho!

-UNA EXPLICACIÓN, YA! –Exigimos las dos víctimas, aunque si la cosa seguía por ahí, os aseguro que podríamos cambiar nuestros papeles radicalmente.

-Bueno, bueno…tranquilos tortolitos…todo esto –se señaló par sí mismo- tiene su origen en una mañana, donde dos mantis religiosas se enamoraron y…

-No nos referimos a TU explicación! Decimos que QUE HACEIS AQUÍ!

-oh…pues verás, no probéis a subiros a un ábol de unos 594 años aproximadamente, es muy viejo y poco resistente, por lo que la rama en la que estábamos se cayó y..

El insecto fue interrumpido por una felina, que se encontraba al borde de comenter un asesinato, quién lo agarró por su cuello (no me preguntes como fue capaz, es tan…pequeñito) haciendo que parase de hablar al instante.

-Escúchame bien, Mantis –este asintió enérgicamente con su cabecita-…tu quieres enamorarte, verdad? –el bicho volvió a asentir, aunque estaba confundido (que bien, no soy el único!)- y quieres que sea una mantis la que te arranque la cabeza y se la coma, verdad? –Volvió a afirmar lo que decía la más furiosa de los 5 furiosos, que en este momento hacia honor a su nombre- pues si quieres que tu sueño se cumpla, me vas a tener que dar una muy buena explicación de porqué nos estabais espiando, y la quiero ahora, has entendido?

-De acuerdo, pero no me comas la cabeza, vale? Que está reservada! –aceptó derrotado Mantis…me daba pena…na, no lo hacía, se lo merecía por cotilla –os lo contaré, pero no me matéis, oh gran Tigresa.-El insecto refunfuñó, parecía que aún no había pillado como era la felina cuando está de MUY mal humor.

FLASHBACK, P.O.V MANTIS:

Esa mañana, me desperté con un extraño presagio, esa noche había tenido una visión en la que escuchaba una voz que no supe reconocer muy bien, lo único que sé…es que esa voz me contó cosas…cosas muy interesantes sobre dos individuos...

_Sueño de mantis: _

_El joven insecto se hayaba en medio de un bosque de bambú, parecía el mismo que se encontraba ceca del palacio jade. El Sol brillaba con una intensidad incierta, era como si las tres etapas del día se fusionaran en una sola, como si la esperanza que del amanecer, la luz queregala mediodía, y el suave y hermoso color del crepúsculo se hubieran unido para formar el momento perfecto. Mantis estaba completamente asombrado, en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo especial y en su ostro estaba presente la admiración. Una voz. Eso fue lo que escuchó. Una voz familiar._

_-Mantis…_

_El insecto se sobresaltó un poco y se colocó en posición defensiva, creyendo que alguien lo atacaba._

_-Mantis…_

_-Quién es?!…-exigió inseguro el guerrero._

_Voz: Pero estate quieto de una dichosa vez! Que no voy a comerte, a ver!_

_-oh…de acuerdo?-respondió sorprendido-…pero…que quieres de mi?_

_Voz: debo de contarte una cosa, mantis, es algo relacionado con…lo que pasa con dos individuos._

_La curiosidad del insecto aumentaba por momentos._

_Voz: verás…Tu sabes que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, pues…bueno…hay algo que los impulsa a…_

_-Ay no! Eso no! Ya me lo dijeron cuando tan solo era una larva y vi como mamá se comía la cabeza de papá! me lo contó todo! TODO! Ya me metió bien la charla! _

_Voz: PERO CALLATÉ YA DICHOSO BICHO!_

_-lalalalaalalala, cucurucho que no te escucho! Lalalalalalalala –canturreaba el insecto tapándose sus oídos con sus pinzas._

_Voz: QUE NO ES ESO MANTIS! QUE NO TE VOY A HABLAR SOBRE "ESO"! –Replicó la voz muy irritada con el pequeñajo._

_-Ah…que es pues?_

_Voz: Bueno, por donde iba? A si, cuando dos individuos se quieren, resulta que se ven impulsados a...-mantis ya abrió la boca y se acerco sus cositas a sus oídos-…no empieces otra vez y escucha!...se ven impulsados a…confesarse.-concluyó por fin aquella voz misteriosa._

_-Aaah…ok, y que pasa con eso?_

_Voz: Pues que en el palacio Jade, hay dos individuos que sienten algo el uno por el otro._

_-….y ya está? Has irrumpido en mi sueño tan solo para decirme que…-Pero mantis se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de que lo que le acababan de contar podría ser un interesante asuntillo que compartir- ESPERA! QUIENES SON ESOS DOS?! _

_Voz:…Sabía que preguntarías eso, joven mantis. Esos dos individuos son nada más y nada menos…que…mm…la tierra y el cielo, si, dos jóvenes amantes completamente opuestos el uno del otro, pero grandes guerreros ambos…_

_-…Sus nombres? –pregunto un impaciente insecto._

_Voz:…Los conocerás al despertar, pequeño amigo…te darás cuenta en cuanto los veas…unidos…._

_La coz se difuminaba a medida que terminaba de pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras, pero Mantis tenía algo que decir ante de que la voz desapareciese…_

_-A quien llamaste "pequeño", eh?! A quien?!..._

_Pero nadie respondió, si no que todo se volvió negro como la noche y Mantis abrió los ojos…_

_Fin del sueño de mantis._

Aquella extraña visión había sido…pues eso, extraña. Desde mi punto de vista no era más que un sueño tonto, pero cuando desperté y me levanté preparado para salir en cualquier momento a dar el "buenos días" al maestro, pude observar una nota colgada en la puerta. La cogí y la llevé hasta mi altura…hasta el suelo, pero que conste que…no soy pequeñito…que son los demás que son muy altos… Bueno, el caso era que aquella nota estaba escrita en un papel muy extraño. A simple vista podría parecer uno cualquiera, pero desde mi…perspectiva, podía observar con más detalle su composición. Era una hoja de bambú, poco utilizadas para la escritura, pero no le presté demasiada atención y comencé a leer el contenido de la nota.

"Sus ojos se juntan, pero no se miran, se observan. Sus palabras no se oyen, se retienen.. Sus habilidades son opuestas, pero se complementan. Ellos son el Cielo y la Tierra, elementos opuestos, pero a la vez unidos, y pronto te darás cuenta.

Obsérvalos y ayúdalos, se aman."

En ese momento me di cuenta de que lo que acababa de vivir no había sido un sueño normal, debía de ser una visión que alguien me permitió tener. Cuando acabé de leer la nota, el Gong sonó, y abrí velozmente la puerta corredera para saludar a Shifu.

-buenos días maestro! –pronunciamos todos los estudiantes al unísono.

Y él empezó a soltar un plomaz…digo, un gratificante charla de lo muy orgulloso que estaba de nosotros y eso, pero había algo que me había llamado la atención esa mañana. Dos sujetos se miraban mutuamente, el uno perdido en los ojos del otro. No, no se miraban…se…se observaban!. Tigresa no miraba a Po, lo observaba como si pudiera ver dentro de su alma! Bueno, eso lo hace siempre, pero lo raro era que Po también lo hacía! Y lo mejor de todo era que ninguno se daba cuenta de la mirada del otro. Mi boca empezó a abrirse poco a poco por causa de tal hallazgo. En sus ojos pude notar el deseo…no, era un sentimiento mucho más profundo y complejo que un simple anhelo…era amor, o eso me pareció, pues yo ya soy muy romántico…y bueno

Romanticismo + visión rara + Una nota + unas miradas peculiares entre dos indivisuos completamente opuestos…= Suposiciones muy interesantes.

Y entonces intervino Shifu, quien nos despertó a los tres de nuestro trance y nos devolvió al mundo real.

Y fue en ese momento donde lo decidí, tendría que ayudarlos! Eso era lo que me pedía la nota, era mi nueva misión (posiblemente suicida, ya que Tigresa estaba metida en el ajo)! Y tenía que cumplir con lo que aquella voz me había encomendado!

El desayunó transcurrió normal, si no fuera por las miradas que se lanzaban el panda y la felina, claro. Decidí animar un poco el ambiente acompañado de Mono y Grulla recreando el famoso abrazo de la pareja, eso sí, de la forma más exageradamente posible, jeje, no hay porque no divertirse un poco, no?

Resulta que después de que Po se fuera a hablar con el maestro Shifu, yo me dediqué a seguir a Tigresa. Ella se sentó al pie del Durazno y comenzó a meditar, diciendo algunas palabras en voz alta que no pude evitar escuchar, pues yo ya me encontraba sentado en una rama.

-…porque? Porque no desapareces de mi cabeza? –dijo Tigresa, algo frustrada.

-Quien? quien no puede desaparecer de tu cabeza? –pregunté para mis adentros.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo, y los quejidos y rebotes de un panda llamaron mi atención. Po estaba botando colina abajo…hoy me tocaría trabajar….

Cuando cesó su descenso, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Y justo cuando se iba a dirigir a mi encuentro, algo hizo que se arrepintiera. Se quedó observando cómo cierta felina meditaba, aparentemente, en paz. En su rostro se encontraba la admiración, pero su expresión fue cambiando a medida que pasaban los segundos, adoptando una cara de tonto magistral (lo siento Po, pero es verdad). Sonreí, porque me di cuenta de a quién miraba. Esa nota…todo era verdad! Por momentos se hacía realidad! Chillé un poquitito por la emoción que sentía, sería real?! La dama de hierro se habría enamorado también?!

Pero algo o alguién me tocó la espalda, provocándome un escalofrío seguido de un gran sobresalto. A quién se le ocurriría aparecer a mis espaldas cuando estaba espiando a la maestra Tigresa! A ver! Que podía haberme dado un ataqué de corazón!

Y como no, era Mono, quién reía suavemente.

-Pero que haces aquí?! –le susurré alterado.

-No, la pregunta es qué haces tú aquí? –me replicó el simio con una sonrisa socarrona presente en sus labios.

-No! Yo pregunté primero! –le contesté

-Y yo llegué primero!- Dijo el mono entre susurros.

-No! Fui yo! –volví a replicar.

-no, yo

-no yo!

-que fuí yo te digo!

-Que no simió!

-Que si que fui yo dichoso bicho!

-Cara plato!

-judía verde!

-Perro con pulgas!

-pequeñajo!

-Ya está! Callaos los dos, yo llegué antes –ordenó una voz muy familiar detrás nuestra.

-GRULLA?! –preguntamos al unísono.

-Shhh! –contestó él señalando a los dos individuos que se encontraban bajo nosotros sonrojados.

-Pero que haces tú aquí?! –de nuevo al mismo tiempo, era escalofriantemente raro.

-una larga historia, pero yo llegué antes! Este es mi árbol! –replicó con autoridad el ave.

-no chicos, me temo que fui yo la primera de todos! –siseó una serpiente que apareció de la nada.

-Tú también?! –dijimos los allí presentes.

-Tengo derecho a cotillear y…ser sabedora de ciertas cosas, y no me miréis así!

-Shhhhh! Callaos vosotros! Que no escucho a mi hijo! –susurro la voz de…

-SR PING?! –preguntamos todos al igual de sorprendidos.

-Es mi apellido, y el de mi padre antes que yo, un gran cocinero de fideos que…

-Pero que hace usted aquí?! –pregunté cada vez más preocupado.

-NIETOS! –gritó el ganso agitando las alas.

-Dejar de discutir, compartiremos todos el árbol! –concluyó irritada la voz de un panda rojo muy conocido.

-SHIFU?! EN SERIO?! –Preguntamos incrédulos.

-Qué? Tengo el mismo o más derecho que vosotros a estar aquí!

-Buenobuenobueno…espera…cuántos somos? –pregunté haciendo cuentas mentales.

-..mm..no sé, unos seis? –dijo Víbora dudosa.

-…seis….seis paisanos en una misma rama…en un Melocotonero de más de 500 años...-comenté-…una pregunta, alguien de los aquí presentes sabe la razón por la cual…NO NOS HEMOS ESTRELLADO TODAVÍA CONTRA SUELO?! –pregunté al borde de un paro cardiaco.

-….

-….

-….

-….

-…

-…nietos…

CATAPUM!

Fin del flashback y del P.O.V de mantis.

* * *

**Bueeeeno, que os pareció?! Os gustó? Espero que sí, jeje.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! En serio! No os haceis idea de la emoción que siento cada vez que me llega un mensaje al correo diciendo que hay un nuevo review, jeje, me encanta! Sobre todo cuando es algo positivo! O constructivo, claro n.n**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que hayaís esbozado una sonrisa, yo disfruté mucho escribiendo este cap, jeje, lo hice especialmente largo además, espero que eso haya sido de vuestro agrado mis maabillosos lectores y seguidores, xD!**

**Bueno, ahora a responder algunos reviews^^!**

**eduardoandres: Gracias, yo también espero (más bien deseo) que sea un éxito, jeje.**

**Kriton6: Si?! Muchísimas gracias! No sabes lo que me gusta oir/leer eso! Jejeje, es buena señal! Intentaré que los demás capítulos de gusten también (a ti y a todos, por supuesto) e intentaré ir mejorando también!**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Gracias, lo otro ya te lo contesté por MP, pero ya lo pongo aquí para todos, ok? Bueno, no se muy bien los días en los que voy a actualizar, no son concretos. La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para mí, y me sorprende que haya podido publicar 3 capítulos en una semana O.O, pero bueno. El viernes tuve un examen (geografía, uuuug*Escalofrío*), el lunes tengo uno de biología (algo chungo) y el martes tengo uno de matemáticas (pero es facilillo, jeje), así que no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos, jeje, pero tranquilos, que cuando pueda actualizo^^**

**sabine bardales: Muchas gracias n.n me alegra mucho el haber podido expresar bien sus sentimientos! Estoy muy feliz, jeje!**

**Anika Kings: HOLA a ti tambiñen, xD, te agradezco mucho tu revieuw! Me gustó que te gustase, y muchas gracias! Intentaré que la comedia sea un poco más creativa (la verdad es que no tengo mucha experiencia con está, la tengo más con el drama y eso). Y algo más…REGÍSTRATE! ES LA MEJOR DECISIÓN QUE TOMARÁS EN TU VIDA…bah, tampoco hay que exagerar, pero…SERÁ UNA DE LAS MEJORES!**

**fanatico Z: Que bien! Eso es que te cogí por sorpresa (o que no la clavé con los pensamientos de Tigresa y me salió un poco Oc….mm…)! pues aquí tienes la conti! Disfrútala y deja tu review! (reviewreview reviewreview reviewreview! Me encnatán! Deja tu uno también querido lector, y hazle un favor al mundo…bueno, a mi)**

**Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado. Dejad reviews… Dejad ideas que me siervan, no sé….dejad reviews…y bueno…he dicho ya que dejéis reviews? xD, na es broma…pero dejadlos…que no, que es broma!...en serio…nooo! Haced lo que queraís!...dejadlos por favor! xD**

**Y bueno…MALDITO SEAS FINAL! MALDITO SEAS!**


	4. Explicaciones y suposiciones

_**Capítulo 4: Explicaciones**_

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió –concluyó Mantis de brazos cruzados, quien aún temía por su cabeza-…Y si ciertos tipos no hubieran subido al mismo árbol…a la misma rama…en el mismo momento...-Murmuró por lo bajo, aunque en un tono lo suficientemente elevado para que los presentes le escucháramos.

Tigresa tenía una expresión fría y meditabunda, parecía que le daba vueltas a algunas cosas, al igual que yo. Desde mi punto de vista, el insecto parecía haber dicho la verdad, sin embargo, me quedaban dudas aún por resolver, preguntas a las que dar respuesta y no iba a demorarme en recibir todas las explicaciones posibles. Además, a medida que Mantis iba relatando lo ocurrido, mi curiosidad al igual que mi inquietud (e irritación, quién le mandaba meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían?, a ver! Una voz rara que se le apareció en un sueño raro con una forma de hablar rara y una paciencia escasa al igual que rara?!) aumentaban. Estaba completamente seguro de que todos (por lo menos Tigresa y yo) nos hacíamos las mismas preguntas, es decir: ¿A quién pertenecía aquella misteriosa voz? ¿Por qué el insecto había soñado algo semejante? ¿Y la nota de su puerta? Era imposible que hubiera aparecido sola, a si que, ¿Quién la había dejado allí? Lógicamente queríamos respuestas, y yo sabía perfectamente quién sería el siguiente que me iba a dar su explicación. Posé mis ojos en los suyos y lo observé con la máxima intensidad posible. El notó enseguida mi mirada desafiante y sonrió nerviosamente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Ejem! –me aclaré la garganta exageradamente.

-Ajam! –me copió sin cesar su pequeña costumbre nerviosa.

-Ejejem! –volví a hacerlo, pero con más intensidad.

-Ajajam!-así que esas tenemos, eh?!

-EJEJEJEM!

-AJAJAJAJAM!

-EJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJJEM!

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAM!

-VALE! YA PASÓ! Esto ridículo! –exclamé harto.

Él no contestó, solo se dedicó a bajar la mirada hasta mis pies.

-…No vas a decir nada? –pregunté cruzándome de brazos al ver que no recibía respuesta.

-Bueno…hijo…creo que te debo una explicación-comenzó mi padre.

SIIIII! SABOREA LA DERROTA!

-Le escuchamos Señor Ping. –Dijo cortésmente Tigresa, la cual ya estaba un poco más relajada.

Mi padre tragó saliva con fuerza y se aclaró la garganta una vez….y otra….y otra….y otra…y otra…

-YA PAPÁ! –exclamé harto…de nuevo.

-vale, vale…tranquilízate…este karate de hoy en día…no habías alcanzado la paz posterior o algo así? –Protestó.- Bueno…os lo contaré…

FLASHBACK, P.O.V Del Sr Ping:

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Me encontraba en la cocina del restaurante, cortando los nuevos rábanos que mi querido panda me había traído después de su misión. Me encontraba tan feliz! Mi hijo había encontrado sus respuestas y me había reconocido como a su padre! A parte de haberme traído esas verduras de calidad…igual le hacía un descuento del 5% en su próxima visita…no, no creo. Cuando acabé de cortar las verduras, los coloqué en una pota bastante grande, en la cual prepararía mi famosa sopa del ingrediente secreto, y así alimentaria a algunos pobres ciudadanos que se morían por probarla y vaciar sus bolsillos. Cuando todo estuvo listo, encendí el fuego con elegancia y coloqué encima lo que pronto se convertiría en diner…digo…en comida, fideos que mi familia llevaba preparando años y años, esa sopa corría por mis venas, y por las de mi padre y por las de mi abuelo, y por las del cerdo al que le habíamos arrebatado el restaurante en una apuesta de…

**-Al grano papá…**

**-vale vale, pero que maleducado estás hoy Po! Debería de darte vergüenza interrumpirme mientras hablo de la dinastía de nuestra familia!**

**-*susurro* y eso lo dice el ganso al que le gusta espiar en los árboles conversaciones ajenas .**

**-Que dices?**

**-Que continúes que la historia se pone buena…**

Bueno, el caso es que dejé la sopa al fuego. Mientras los fideos se hacían, me dirigí hacia la despensa, en la cual tenía una lista colgada. La revisé con nostalgia.

_Objetivos paternos:_

_1.-Incitar a su hijo a que continúe con el negocio para __ganar mucho más dinero__ mantener una relación más unida._ –Fracasado.

_2.-Decirle que está muy orgulloso de él_ –Si.

_3.-Dejarle comer gratis_

_3.- Pasar con él las fiestas navideñas_ – Si

_4.- Si es adoptado, decírselo_ –Si

_5.- Avergonzarlo delante de sus amigos enseñándoles algo vergonzoso_–Si

_6.- Abrazarlo con una música bonita de fondo_ -Si

Sonreí al recordar esa página, la cual había extraído de un libro de autoayuda por un precio mínimo! Fue una auténtica ganga!

Sin embargo, me percaté de algo que no había visto nunca en el papel. Sobre los anteriores pasos, se podía observar como algunas letras sobresalían con relieve, como si hubiera algo escrito por detrás. Le di la vuelta a la hoja, y en efecto, había más:

Las siguientes fases deben de ser realizadas con cuidado y en orden, no como las anteriores:

_7.-Enterarse si su hijo siente algo por alguien._

_8.- Espiarlo descaradamente. Si usted es descubierto, dedíquese a hacerse el loco agitando mucho los brazos y nombrando lo primero que se le venga a la cabeza con suma insistencia._

_9.- Ayudar a su hijo a conquistar a la persona amada_

_10.-Asistir a su boda y regalarle una sopa de fideos al padre de la novia._

Y por último, estaba la 11…

_11.- Nietos._

Algo en mi cerebro hizo "clic" y me quedé en estado vegetal tras leer la última palabra. En ese momento solo había una cosa que ocupara toda mi mente….cosa que no pude evitar que saliera por mi pico…

- NIETOS NIETOS NIETOS NIETOS NIETOS NIETOS NIETOS NIETOS NIETOS NIETOS NIETOS!

-CÁLLATE! –Gritó alguien de la calle.

-...nietos.

Salí del restaurante a toda velocidad sin importarme por una vez en mi vida el que alguien pudiera entrar y robar algo o comer gratis de la sopa que había dejado a hacerse en la olla.

Empecé a correr por las calles del valle dando vueltas y saltando de alegría sin dejar de repetir la misma palabra. Me acerqué a una cerda (en el buen sentido) y la agarré por los hombros.

-Nietos! –Le grité agitándola incansablemente.

-AAAAAGH! Bernardo, AYÚDAME! –Gritó la señora, que le pasaría?

Y un cerdo robusto surgió de la nada y se situó a su lado, al ver la escena un tic apareció en su ojo y se acercó a mí intentando mostrarse autoritario.

-ALÉGESE DE MI MUJER!- me gritó echándome todo el aliento.

Cuando acabó de permitirme oler lo que había desayunado (debía de ser el pescado podrido del vendedor de enfrente del restaurante), me quedé mirándolo con indiferencia durante un buen rato. Nadie decía nada. Silencio. Pero resulta que recordé la última palabra escrita en ese papel, y algo dentro de mí volvió a hacer clic. Saqué el cucharon que escondía en la espalda y con un rápido movimiento le pegué con fuerza en la cabeza. Él gimió de dolor y chillo como lo suelen hacer los de su ese golpe, dirigí robóticamente mi mirada hacia el instrumento de cocina con el cual había "acariciado" su rosado coco. Elevé el cucharon al nivel de mis ojos para observarlo mejor, miré al cerdo, miré al cucharón, miré al cerdo, al cucharón, al cerdo, al cucharón, al cerdo…

CLOC

-Pero que hace, loco!-gritó el muy feo.

-nietos…-susurré volviendo a observar el cucharon, y después a él…

-Oh no, señor, no irá a …-advirtió al ver la mirada que le lanzaba.

-NIETOS! –Exclamé abalanzándome contra el cochino.

Me subí a su espalda y empecé a golpear sucesivamente ese balón que tenía por cabeza.

Y así seguimos durante una media hora o así en la que el cerdo corría despavorido por todos los lares del valle mientras yo golpeaba su cabeza como un poseso, exclamando incesantemente mi nueva palabra favorita.

Después de aquel curioso arrebato, volví al restaurante con una única preocupación en mi cabeza. Observé de nuevo la parte escondida de la hoja y mis ojos se pararon en una frase que me jorobó toda la emoción.

"Las siguientes fases deben de ser realizadas con cuidado y en orden, no como las anteriores"…" ser realizadas con cuidado y en orden"… "con cuidado y en orden"…"cuidado y orden"…"orden"….eso quería decir que tenía que cumplir primero las otras cosas…y conociendo a Po…bueno….llevaría un tiempecillo…

Solo se me ocurrió hacer una cosa…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Grité en un tono melodramático mientras miraba en dirección al techo-…porque! Porqueeee! Ya sé porque! Pero porque!...de que me suena eso? Bah…PORQUEEEEEE! –Me quejé entre lloriqueos-…Bueno…siempre me quedarán los fideos...fideos…LOS FIDEOS! –me dirigí asustado a la pota donde estaba preparando la comida.

Pobrecillos! Se habían quedado sin vigilancia durante 30 minutos enteros! 30 MINUTOS! Y si habían tenido morriña de papá?! y si…y si algún desesperado salto de la olla y…no…no quiero imaginármelo!

-ESPERADME MIS NIÑOS! HALLÁ VA PAPI!

Me coloqué justo en frente del recipiente y con una cuchara comencé a revolver la sopa, pero con sumo cuidado, no quería traumatizarlos después de tanto tiempo solos, y si los traumatizaba no tendrían ese espléndido sabor, y si no tenían ese sabor, la gente no los querría, al no quererlos no los compraría, y al no comprarlos no me darían su dinero! SERÍA UNA CATÁSTROFE NEFASTA PARA TODA LA TIERRA (…para mí…)!

-Bueno, ya pasó todo, eh? Si? No ha ocurrido nada, papá tuvo que ir a pegarle a un cerdo muy malo, pero ya está aquí…- les comentaba mientras los revolvía delicadamente.-…sabéis? No me importaría que mis futuros nietos fueran como vosotros…no me malinterpretéis! Me refiero a que me hicieran ser el ganso más ric…digo, feliz del mundo… Pero para ello, tengo que hacer que Po se enamore de alguien…o saber si está enamorado de alguien... La verdad es que últimamente ha estado actuando algo raro, lo veo como si estuviera constantemente en las nubes, aunque bueno, Po siempre está en las nubes, jeje, ya lo conocéis, pero bueno… Es distinto, muchas veces tiene la mirada perdida apuntando a un destino incierto o a sus muñequitos de acción. Hum…y a veces…solo a veces…susurra cosas, como si pensara en voz alta…cosas como "No puede ser", "Ella no siente lo mismo ni lo hará jamás"…o simplemente "Es increíble que me haya enamorado"….o algunas cosillas más, sin embargo no estoy seguro de si siente algo romántico por alguien…-suspiré- que duro es ser padre… Quisiera saber…si mi hijo está enamorado…Por favor universo! MÁNDAME UNA SEÑAL!

CLOC

-AUCH! –grité al sentir el contacto de algo en mi cabeza.

Me llevé las manos al lugar del impacto y me froté el chichón que acababa de salirme. Que habría sido eso?

Miré hacia todos los lados posibles para encontrar a mi agresor. Y ahí estaba, yaciente en el suelo…una piedra.

-Estos chicos de hoy en día! – me quejé de la juventud mientras cogía el objeto de mi dolor- Pues ahora voy a subir los precios! Así aprenderán y…-pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención, y es que esa piedra no era una piedra normal…-pero que…?

Tenía algo escrito, una especie de mensaje grabado, pero algo demasiado breve, solamente eran dos letras, pero dos letras que hicieron de mi la confusión gansonificada.

_"Si"_

Sería la respuesta que aguardaba? La señal que el universo me lanzaba?!...podría ser…o también podría ser que estaba un poquito obsesionado con eso de los nietos…solo un poquito, y buscara explicaciones raras donde no las había…aunque también existía la pequeña posibilidad….DE QUE FUERA EL UNIVERSO! Y eso solo supondría que la respuesta era afirmativa, es decir, que mi hijo estaba enamorado!

-Pero…la pregunta es…de quién está enamorado? –me cuestioné con curiosidad mientras le daba el visto bueno al primer paso de la cara oculta.-…debe de ser alguien cercano…alguien por el que se preocupe, que sea capaz de dejarlo todo por ello…solo se me ocurre una cosa….un DUMPLING!

CLONC

-AUCH! –de nuevo.

Llevé mis manos al lugar donde había sido golpeado, es decir, casualmente en el mismo chichón. Y allí estaba, otra piedra más en el suelo. La cogí mientras me sobaba la cabeza. Esta tenía otro mensaje escrito.

-Pero desde cuando se utiliza UNA PIEDRA para mandar mensajes?! Eh?! Es algo con doble intención?! Un atentado contra mi humilde restaurante?! –Protesté a la nada alterado y enfadado.

Fijé mi atención en el contenido de la piedra…

_"La sopa, mira la sopa"_

Confusión, más confusión que antes…

-A VER UNIVERSO, QUE RESPUESTA ES ESA!

CLOC

-AUCH! PERO PARA DE UNA DICHOSA VEZ! –Grité adolorido e irritado.

_"QUE MIRES DE UNA VEZ!" _

Suspiré derrotado, estaba obedeciendo a una piedra…es a mí al único que le suena raro?!

Caminé con pesadez hacia la pota donde se encontraban los fideos, eso si, sin dejar de sobarme la cabeza, ya iría al médico…pero el de la piedra pagaría la factura!

Asomé la cabeza por la olla. Nada, no había nada más que mis deliciosos fideos. Comencé a revolver de nuevo la sopa con el cucharón…

Entonces fue cuando lo vi, la razón principal (aparte de los nietos) por la que estoy aquí. Allí, en el fondo de la pota, se encontraba uno de los muñequitos de Karate de Po. Lo cogí y lo admiré durante unos segundos. La verdad es que me pareció…fascinante. Nunca me había reparado en contemplar ninguna de esas figuritas, y la verdad, es que jamás imagine que mi pequeño Po pudiera realizar un trabajo así. La figura estaba en una postura que, bueno, no sabría describir…mm…es que no de karate, así que dejémoslo en que parecía una cruz, es decir, el cuerpo bien recto, mostrando orgullo y confianza en sí mismo, los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, firmes y fuertes, con las manos en una posición extraña que expresaba…agresividad. Sus piernas adoptaban una postura bastante complicada. La derecha estaba completamente estirada, con una firmeza admirable, era fuerte, sin embargo, su pierna izquierda estaba flexionada y apoyaba su pie en la otra, creando así un harmonioso contraste entre la fuerza y la agilidad, al igual que la destreza, en una posición que adoptaba un perfecto equilibrio. Luego estaban sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos amarillos que seguramente brillarían en la oscuridad, pero eran penetrantes, afilados, acompañados de un precioso iris ámbar carmesí. Ambos colores, cálidos los dos, complementaban perfectamente y, dado que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, seguramente sería alguien feroz, un depredador de la noche y del día, con esa mirada profunda que puede cautivarte, pero que sería la última mirada de tu vida, ya que también te hipnotizaba dejándote indefenso. Su color de pelaje era anaranjado, tenía una temática arrayada, y su cola, compuesta por tres colores distintos, se alzaba ondulada mostrando cuan larga era, sería perfecta para ayudarla a mantener ese equilibrio, para ser tres veces más ágil y todavía más elegante de lo que seguramente era a la hora de ejecutar movimientos. El juguete favorito de Po, había dedicado 4 semanas a su elaboración, mientras que con sus otras figuritas tan solo unos cuantos días. Siempre que lo cogía entre mis manos, Po se alteraba y se ponía alerta por si acaso "lastimaba" a su objeto más preciado. Es curioso, era exactamente igual que la felina que lo acompañaba a aquella misión tan peligrosa y que me…me dijo…ERA ELLA! No era que fueran similares, SINO QUE ERAN EXACTAMENTE IDÉNTICAS! Como podía haber sido tan estúpido?! Mi Po siempre estaba con esa chica! Siempre le sonreía! Siempre se quedaba con esa cara de tonto magistral _(po: eeeeh! Ping: lo siento po, pero es verdad)_! Ahora todo tenía sentido!

-GRACIAS UNIVERSO! –grité después de dar por finalizado mi monólogo interno.

Dejé al juguete de Po en la mesa donde atendía los pedidos y salí a toda velocidad del restaurante, cerré la puerta tras de mí con un movimiento rápido, y, mirando al cielo con un brillo en los ojos que expresaba una autentica emoción, dije:

-NIETOOOOS!

CLOC!

-PARAR DE UNA DICHOSA VEZ CON LAS DICHOSAS PIEDRAS! –Grité después de ser golpeado, con un tono de molestia.

Cogí al responsable del enfado que sentía y de mi dolor de cabeza, y busqué algún mensaje escrito.

_"¡PRIMERO LA BODA!" _

-¡Aguafiestas!

Me dirigí a cumplir con el siguiente paso de la lista, directo al famoso Palacio Jade, donde residía mi hijo y su amor platónico. Corría por las calles como un condenado, placando a todo ser vivo que se interpusiese entre mí y mis futuros herederos! Conseguiría mi objetivo, mi felicidad como abuelo dependía de ello! Ah, y la de Po…claro. Y por fin, tras mucha perseverancia en una carrera en la que no me permití ninguna demora (salvo cuando paré en seco por culpa de una pobre moneda que se había perdido y vagaba por las calle sin un rumbo fijo pidiendo clemencia y un hogar) llegué al codiciado palacio, lugar de residencia de Po y sus amiguitos karatecas. Eso sí, ya podían poner algún sistema que facilitara eso de subir las dichosas escaleras! Así te quitaban todas las ganas de sub…aaaaaaah…tal vez por eso las ponían, para no recibir visitas inesperadas!...tengo que utilizar la misma táctica para el restaurante…y pondré un peaje al inicio, jeje. Llegué a la cima sudoroso y jadeante…

**-Bien! No soy el único!**

**-Caya y escucha, Po!**

Y entonces la ví, vi al ángel (_Mantis: Irónico…_) que había cautivado el corazón de mi hijo, al responsable de su extraño comportamiento, y lo comprendí todo. Su expresión serena y meditativa, esa paz que su rostro reflejaba manteniendo los ojos cerrados y respirando profunda y regularmente. Me pareció que ciertamente lo que mis ojos veían no eran más que alucinaciones que me provocaba mi mente al estar cegado por eso de los…los…no puedo decirlo! Es que si lo hago me volverán a dar espasmos musculares y alguien podría salir herido! Bueno…mm..por donde iba?...a sí! Mi apellido se debe a un gran cocinero de fideos que heredo su restaurante de su padre, este de su abuelo, y este de…

**-PAPÁ!**

**-NUNCA ME DEJAS LUCIRME!**

…Ah! si! Estaba describiendo a la figura que vi. Era una imagen completamente irreal, tenía que serlo, porque si no lo era, mi hijo lo tendría muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy "10 min después" muy, muy, muy _(PO: Vale papá, ya lo pillamos)_…..muy, muy, muy, muy _(po: papa..)…._pero es que muy, muy, muy

**-PAPA, YA PASÓ!**

…Pero es que muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuy difícil, pues, aunque el corazón de mi pequeño era de oro, como podría conquistar a esa increíble criatura del cielo?...

-MALDITA SEAS BELLEZA INALCANZABLE! MALDITA SEAAAAAAS! –Grité en mi desesperación.

Pero no era tiempo de afanarse, debía de continuar con lo planeado, tenía que hacerlo! Por po…por ella…por los objetivos…por el restaurante…y no nos olvidemos de…NIETOS! MUAJAJAJAJAJAjajajajjaa arg! Cofcofcof…cof…ejem…ya…seguro que fue la piedra…

Y una vez más, observé el rostro divino de aquella criatura, que se hallaba sentada en posición de loto bajo un precioso árbol de pétalos rosas que de vez en cuando se llevaba el viento. La luz cálida y acogedora del Sol, rozaba con algunos de sus rayos el pelaje de la joven y se colaba con dificultad entre las hojas y ramas de aquel árbol rosado, provocando que la escena pareciera un sueño al darle ese toque de gracia al momento, haciendo de esa imagen la más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida. Después de un rato observando a la felina, ladeé la cabeza librándome del trance en el que había caído, y comencé a caminar apurado hacia allí, tenía que averiguar de alguna manera si los sentimientos de mi hijo eran correspondidos. Cuando llegué, comencé a subirme al árbol, pero con sumo cuidado, pues estaba seguro de que aquella joven tendría un oído muy agudo.

PLAS!

TOMA CASTAÑA! Doble motivo para ir al médico…igual podía cobrarle esto también al fan de las piedras.

Resultó que en mi escalada, resbalé y caí de morros al suelo…

**-…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-…QUE PASA?! NO ME MIREIS ASÍ! QUE SOLO SOY UN GANSO! FUE UN SIMPLE RESBALÓN!**

**-Papá…el árbol medirá tan solo 3 metros…**

**-y?!**

**-…cuanto escalaste antes de resbalarte?**

**-...acaso eso IMPORTA?!**

**-..pues la verd**

**-A CALLAR!**

Pero por suerte para mí, la maestra (y si todo marcha bien, mi futura nuera) no se percarcató de la orquesta que monté detrás al caerme y agitar mucho las alas mientras decía "ME MUERO, ME MUERO!"…Así que supuse que estaría tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se aislaría de todo lo que la rodeaba, pero no le di más vueltas al asunto y volví a intentarlo de nuevo. Y por fin, después de mucho esfuerzo (y varias caídas más), conseguí subirme a una de las ramas. Me acomodé y suspiré aliviado.

-…Porque? Porque no desapareces de mi cabeza? -su timbre de voz era fuerte, dominante, pero en ese momento sonaba frustrada e irritada.

-Quién? Quién no puede desaparecer de tu mente? –susurré con curiosidad, aunque me dio la impresión de escuchar otra voz que decía exactamente lo mismo y exactamente al mismo tiempo, pero no le di mayor importancia y continué con mis especulaciones y soñando despierto con las caras de mis nietos.

Y Romeo hizo presencia con una entrada peculiar…

**-Por cierto, Po, porque viniste rodando,**

**-Esto…es una laaaarga historia, no le prestes atención a eso y sigue.**

No pude evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al ver la cara que puso cuando vio a su alma gemela (mono: *susurro* alma gemela…yaaaa, son taaaan parecidos) con esa expresión de tranquilidad, que a veces era alterada por algunas muecas de disgusto que hacía inconscientemente.

Mi querido Po fue sorprendido con las manos…bueno, con los ojos en la masa, provocándole un pequeño sobresalto al advertir la mirada de cierta felina. Mi hijo se acercó inconsciente a la escena y se sentó a su lado, al pie del árbol. Empezaron a conversar, pero unas voces que cada vez se hacían más intensas me impedían escuchar su diálogo.

- Shhhhh! –los silencié- Callaos vosotros! Que no escucho a mi hijo!- me dio la impresión de sonar ansioso por seguir viendo el espectáculo (que queréis? Era mejor que una sombra novela!)

-SR PING?! –preguntaros todas las voces a acapella con sorpresa.

-Es mi apellido, y el de mi padre antes que yo, un gran cocinero de fideos que…

-Pero que hace usted aquí?! –YA ESTÁ, NUNCA ME DEJAN LUCIRME!

-NIETOS! –grité al entrarme el pánico por todas esas miradas acusadoras y recordar el paso 8 de la hoja.

-Dejar de discutir, compartiremos todos el árbol! –ordenó una voz molesta.

-SHIFU?! EN SERIO?! –Preguntamos todos con incredulidad…que? ya lo conocía! Porque no sepa de Karate no quiere decir que no supiera cómo se llamaba ese ratón gigante!

-Qué? Tengo el mismo o más derecho que vosotros de estar aquí!

-Buenobuenobueno…espera…cuántos somos? –preguntó una voz que no pude reconocer ni ver su punto de procedencia (Mantis: OYE!).

-..mm..no sé, unos 6? –dijo una lombriz verde.

-…6….6 paisanos en una misma rama….de un Melocotonero de más de 500 años...-comentó otra vez una voz-…una pregunta, alguien de los aquí presentes sabe la razón por la cual…NO NOS HEMOS ESTRELLADO TODAVÍA EN EL SUELO?!

-….

-….

-….

-….

-…

No pude reprimirme! Si tenía que decir mis últimas palabras las diría!

-…nietos…

CATAPUM!

Fin del Flashback y del P.O.V del Sr ping.

-Y aquí estamos de nuevo –concluyó Mono.

-Si –afirmó Grulla.

-Pero hay algo que me llevo preguntando desde los inicios de tu historia, papá…-pensé en voz alta…de nuevo.

-El qué? Que alguien me estuviera lanzando piedras? O que detrás de la nota apareciera un texto que nunca había visto? O tal vez que apareciéramos todos en el mismo sitio, en el mismo momento, con el mismo objetivo y por la misma razón? –preguntó curioso el ganso.

-…no…es algo mucho más importante y más preocupante que todas esas casualidades de la vida…que fue del cerdo?

-La verdad es que yo me preguntaba lo mismo –comentó Víbora.

-Si si, yo igual.

-y yo.

-me leísteis el pensamiento!

-Pensaba en lo mismo!

-Exacto!- exclamó Shifu, me pareció captar un toque de nerviosismo en su voz...sospechoooso.

-Ah…no os preocupéis por él…está en un lugar mejor- respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo el ganso.

-AAAGH! –Gritamos los presentes dando un saltito sobresaltados por lo que mi padre acababa de decir.

-MAL PENSADOS! Me refiero al hospital! –se defendió ofendido agitando mucho las alas.

Un "aaaaaah" colectivo se escuchó en el ambiente.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Por qué estáis aquí? –preguntó Tigresa con inquietud, al parecer aún estaba un poco molesta.

-La verdad es que yo estoy aquí por una nota que apareció en mi puerta por la mañana.-Comentó Grulla pensativo.

-En serio? Porque yo también! –respondió Víbora.

-Yo igual! –Agregó Mono.

-Y porque fui el único que soñó con eso?! –preguntó un confundido insecto.

-…Misterios de la vida, supongo –contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba una duda por resolver, una pregunta que responder…Y es que ninguno de nosotros podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo. Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas al responsable de nuestras dudas y maquinaciones. Este abrió mucho los ojos y colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras se esforzaba por no desviar su mirada de las nuestras.

-Shifu? –preguntamos todos al unísono.

-Digamelo? –Contestó a nuestro llamado recobrando su habitual expresión…es decir…sin ninguna expresión…

-…y tu porque estás aqu.?

-A ENTRENAR TODOS! –Interrumpió nuestra pregunta.

-Pero...

-A callar! Es una orden! –volvió a interrumpir nuestros esfuerzos por saber.

-Maestro…-comenzó Tigresa.

-No me habéis oído?! A entrenar! YA! Si queréis ver un nuevo amanecer, claro.–gritó.

-SI SEÑOR! –exclamamos mientras corríamos a toda velocidad hacia nuestra rutina diaria.

-A si está mejor…-dijo satisfecho, observando cómo corríamos como condenados. Una pícara sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

* * *

P.O.V Shifu:

-Todo está saliendo según lo planeado…-susurré con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras veía como huían de mí mis estudiantes.-estarás orgulloso de mi, maestr…

-Perdona, pero sigo aquí –escuché una voz familiar detrás de mí, que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

-SR PING! –Exclamé al darme la vuelta.

-El mismo, y mi apellido se debe a…bah, paso, de todas formas me interrumpirás…

-Pero…que hace todavía aquí?-pregunté ignorando su explicación fallida.

El se acercó a mí lentamente, dando pequeños pasos, intentando parecer misterioso y serio…pero es que ese sombrero le hacía fracasar todas sus intenciones. Posó una ala en mi hombro, mostrándome confianza.

-Yo…soy…su padre…-Dijo con una voz extraña que nunca había oído en mi vida.

-…oh…no lo sabía…-susurré sarcástico ante su confesión.

-Unamos fuerzas! –Ofreció cerrando su puño.

-Para? –sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero quería comprobar hasta que punto.

-Ambos queremos lo mismo…-respondió-…y no me refiero a los nietos, si no a que ciertas personas estén juntas.

Puede que aún no supiera toda la verdad, por lo que respiré hondo y sonreí sinceramente. Me pregunto qué diría esa tortuga loca si me viera ahora mismo, seguramente algunas palabras de sabiduría que no estaría al alcance de mi entendimiento, seguidas de una de sus características sonrisas.

-De acuerdo, unamos nuestras fuerzas y consigamos nuestro objetivo. –Acepté ofreciéndole mi mano en señal de pacto.

El sonrió y asintió sellando el trato. Una vez que lo acordamos, se volteó y caminó hacia su restaurante. Yo me di la vuelta, coloqué mis manos en la espalda, respiré hondo, y justo cuando iba a comenzar a caminar para dirigirme a mi meditación rutinaria, una voz detuvo mis planes, una voz que dijo algo que me heló la sangre y me dejó paralizado con los ojos abiertos y todo el cuerpo tenso.

-Deja de utilizar piedras…aún tienes que pagarme la factura.

* * *

**Pos nada, muchas gracias por leerlo y por los anteriores reviews (lo dije y lo repito, no os imagináis lo que significan para mi ^^)**

**Quería disculparme por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero tengo excusa, eh?...su nombre es…*redoble de tambor*….exámenes…ya…algunos ya me comprenderéis, jeje.**

**Pues…no se que más decir, tampoco tengo mucho tiempo si mi intención es publicar este capítulo hoy, así que…respondo reviews:**

**Purrsephone and Meowlody: En serio? Muuuuuchas gracias^^ (por cierto, soy amig****a****, jeje)Y no pasa nada por que no dejaras un review antes, te comprendo MUUUUY bien, jajaja…estos exámenes, te lavan el cerebro, te roban tu mente y tu tiempo, y aún no contentos con ello…te acribillan con la intención de frustrarte…siii…es nuestro peor enemigo…**

**vulkaskull: Jeje, muchas gracias amig **

**DannyNK: Bah, no exageeeres, jaja, pero te dejo expresarte si quieres, xD. Gracias, te consideraré un seguidor fiel de mi fic^^**

**FenomenoEdu10: Me alegro^^ espero que este cap te haya gustado también n.n**

**Kriton6: Home! Faltaría más! Jeje, estos amigos de hoy en día se meten en todo, y los padres cada vez se vuelven más obsesivos con eso de los nietos…tenlos vigilados!**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: No pasa nada! Lo importante es que dejaste uno! Jejeje, espero que dejes otro^^ y me alegra que te gustase!**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Bah! Que no te sorprenda mucho, porque tal y como le va el día a Shifu…no para de hacer cosas raras, jeje, y más que le quedan por hacer!**

**sabine bardales: Ya ves, son ALUCINANTES! xD! Perdón por no actualizar muy pronto, jeje*risita nerviosa* espero que este capítulo te haya gustadooo.**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Jejeje, me alegro de que te rieras! Por cierto…la verdad es que no andas muy desencaminado con eso de nuestro querido amigo verde, jeje. Sinceramente, espero que no te haya decepcionado este capítulo…eso espero, jeje…No sé, ya me contarás, si te gustó, si no te gustó, si te encantó, si no quieres volver a leer otro capítulo…no sé..xD**

**DavidMcGill96: Jeje, me alegra mucho oírte decir eso! Yo estoy leyendo tu fic! Me gusta bastante, llamó mi atención desde el principio, ya te dejaré un review! Bueno…la verdad es que voy a un colegio público, jeje, tengo 14 añitoooos cumpliditos en veranitooo, concretamente en Agosto…concretamente el día…na, no creo que sea necesario, jaja!**

**sue29: JAJAJAJA, ya te imagino ahí con el agua! xD! Me alegra que sea una de tus favoritas *chillido de emoción*!**

**LLink: BIEEEEEEN! Me alegra mucho que dijeras eso! Jejeje! Me encanta tu fic! Soy una fiel seguidora! Por cierto, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y que actualices pronto la tuya ;)**

**Fanatico Z: A mí me encantó escribirlo! Jajaja! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado de está página…creo que es la más larga hasta ahora, así que..xD**

**Bueno, pues nada, espero que os haya gustado a todos esta nueva actualización y, porfavor…ya sabeis cuanto me gusta que dejéis reviews! Jejejejeje, jajajajajajajaja, BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA cofcof! Cof!...ejem…si bueno…ya…ejejejem…**

**Un saludo colectivo, se despide una servidora.**


	5. Esas situaciones incomodamente hermosas

_**Capítulo 5: Esas situaciones incómodamente hermosas.**_

-No me habéis oído?! A entrenar! YA! Si queréis ver un nuevo amanecer, claro.–gritó.

-SI SEÑOR! –exclamamos mientras nos encaminamos toda velocidad hacia nuestra rutina diaria.

-Así está mejor…-dijo satisfecho, observando cómo corríamos despavoridos. Una pícara sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Y así desaparecimos en una inmensa nube de polvo, dejando solos a mi padre y al panda rojo mientras nos dirigíamos como unos condenados hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Creo que hablo por mí y por todos mis compañeros al decir que nos sorprendió mucho su actitud, y lo peor de todo no era tan solo eso, no, si no que desde que llegamos de Gongmen su comportamiento ha sido muy inusual y extraño: sonreía con demasiada frecuencia, andaba casi todo el día desaparecido…y sin mencionar lo de los arrebatos que le daban de vez en cuando, es decir, como el ataque de psicosis que había tenido esa mañana.

Tras una fugaz carrera, nos encontramos en la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento. Ninguno daba un paso al frente, nadie entraba en la estancia…nada. Solo se podían escuchar unos sonoros quejidos procedentes de la puerta, donde todos…y repito, TODOS (los 5 y yo) nos encontrábamos…Es decir, que en un intento instintivo de huída, habíamos tenido la gran idea de pasar todos a la vez por la puerta. Nos quedamos atascados entre los marcos por culpa de nuestra excesiva coordinación.

-¡Pero dejadme pasar! –Grito Grulla intentando zafarse de la fiesta.

-¡Moveros de una vez!

-NO QUIERO MORIIIIIIIIR!

-AY, PO!

-Ups, lo siento Víbora, voy a ver si…

-…De quién es esa mano?

-SOFORROO AFUDA! –Desesperó mono, quien estaba en el medio del desastre.

-ESTO ES PATÉTICO! –Gritó Grulla disgustado.

-VEO FA FUZ AL FIGAL DEL TUÑEL! –Advirtió asustado el primate.

-Dejarme pasar! Yo quiero vivir! Tener hijos! Que me coman la cabeza! Descansar en paz! Tener una vida completamente normal y….-pero mantis cortó su discurso por una razón desconocida- …oh…-Hice un gran esfuerzo por girar la cabeza, pues me era incapaz con tanto apretujón, y fijé mis ojos en el insecto, el cual estaba completamente libre encima de la cabeza de Víbora-…jeje…je…-rió nervioso-…se ve que soy tan…ejem…mm…

-Canijo-Concluyó Mono con un notable tono de burla en su voz.

-Escurridizo…iba a decir escurridizo…-replico molesto.

Todos rodamos los ojos, nunca lo aceptaría.

-Bueno…ejem…

Pero mantis dirigió su mirada al interior de la sala de entrenamiento sin darse por aludido.

-Ejem!

Nada, seguía en su mundo.

-EJEM!

…Dichoso insecto, tiene la concentración de un mosquito.

-EJEJEM! –Gritamos todos al unísono, ya hartos de su falta de atención.

Él giro su cabeza hacia nosotros notablemente sorprendido.

-Chicos, deberíais tomaros algo para la garganta, creo que estáis acatarrad…

-MANTIS! –Montamos una acapella perfectamente coordinada.

-Que pasa?

-AYUDANOS DE UNA DICHOSA VEZ!

-Oh! Por supuesto- ALELUYA!

El se situó detrás de nosotros, y con su característico grito de guerra, nos propinó un fuerte golpe, haciendo que todos cayéramos dentro de la habitación unos encima de otros, liberándonos de nuestro agarre colectivo.

Pero algo había pasado mientras yo aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y me frotaba la cabeza. O eso empecé a suponer, puesto que en la sala solo se hacían audibles los pequeños quejidos que mi garganta producía, haciendo que me sintiera incómodo al darme cuenta del gran silencio sepulcral que reinaba y al percatarme de la mirada de 4 de los allí presentes y de sus ojos abiertos como platos ante una sorpresa hasta entonces desconocida para mí.

-Que…que pasa? –Pregunté confundido.

Pero mi respuesta llego muda al sentir una respiración que chocaba contra mi rostro, cálida y agradable como los tímidos rayos del Sol que intentan colarse entre los claros que las nubes abren después de una tormenta.

Mi desconcierto se hizo mayor.

Tarde varios segundos, pero al final pude advertir como unos ojos ambarinos me miraban con sorpresa, creando por unos leves momentos una conexión inexplicable con los míos. Nadie decía nada, solo nos observábamos con admiración y a la vez sorpresa, olvidamos por completo la posición comprometida en la que Mantis nos había dejado. Ella se limitó a abrir la boca e intentar articular alguna que otra palabra, pero lo único que conseguía era pronunciar sílabos incoherentes sin apartar su mirada, aunque pude percatarme de que intentó evadir la mía. Pero en eses momentos, estaba seguro de que aunque ambos quisiéramos y nos pusiéramos de acuerdo, nos sería imposible romper ese vínculo que nuestros ojos habían creado sin nuestro consentimiento. Pero nada dura eternamente, y los momentos hermosos siempre resultan ser los más cortos…

-Bésalo de una vez!- Gritó impaciente una voz de los allí presentes.

Ambos despertamos de nuestro trance y pestañeamos un par de veces los ojos, rompiendo esa extraña conexión que habíamos creado sin darnos cuenta. Ella empezó a levantarse, pues hasta ahora había estado situada encima de mí todo este tiempo, de ahí el color rojo que mi cara había adoptado. Cuando estuvo en pie, yo intenté copiarla intentando impulsarme con las manos hacia delante, pero como tardaba demasiado, la felina me ofreció tímidamente su mano. La acepté sin hacer contacto visual. Vi como Tigresa sostenía un brazo con el otro por detrás, en su espalda. Me pareció una costumbre nerviosa, pues tenía la cabeza un poco gacha y dirigía su mirada a distintos puntos del suelo, intentando que las miradas de los demás dejaran de dirigirse a nosotros. Reuní el coraje que se hallaba escondido en algún lugar incógnito de mi interior y me coloqué enfrente suya.

-Yo…

-…lo siento…

-Mucho –concluimos al mismo tiempo.

Sonreímos ante lo que acababa de suceder…estábamos tan coordinados…nos complementábamos mutuamente…inf…¡aguanta Po! ¡No llores! ¡SE FUERTE!

Ambos asentimos aceptando la disculpa del otro con una sincera sonrisa.

-jeje –escuchamos en el ambiente, pero no apartamos nuestras miradas.

-Mantis, deja de reírte, Víbora, borra esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara, Grulla, cierra ese pico, y Mono…por el amor de Dios, deja de llorar! –Riñó la maestra.

Sonreí, era la persona más increíble que había conocido en toda mi vida. Es tan amable y comprensiva, pero también imponente y fuerte, una auténtica guerrera con el corazón de oro.

-Vamos chicos, como entre Shifu y nos vea aquí tirados algo malo va a pasar. –Dije fingiendo un escalofrío.

-Ñaaaa…pero porque tenemos que entrenar? Se supone que hoy íbamos a tener el día libre…-se quejó Mono.

-Eso…yo quería tener una sesión de relax en las termas del palacio…

-Yo quería ir al festival de esta noche…-comentó desilusionada una serpiente.

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí entrenando en nuestro día de descanso?-preguntó desconcertado Grulla.

-Tal vez si ciertos cotillas no hubieran hecho de las suyas podríamos estar todos tranquilos disfrutando del día! –Respondí molesto.

-HEY! No es verdad! Si Po no le hubiera preguntado a Shifu no estaríamos aquí! –Replicó Mantis.

-Claro! Ahora la culpa es mía, no?!

-SI!

-Callaos los dos, no es momento para discutir.-Intentó calmarnos Víbora.

El ambiente se llenó de algo llamado silencio, y todos nos miramos mutuamente…era evidente que nadie tenía ganas de entrenar…

Tenía que intervenir! No iba a dejar que nuestro día libre lo pasáramos entrenando, tenía que decir algo, un tema de conversación!

-Víbora, has dicho que querías ir al festival esta noche, no?-ella asintió con una sonrisa tierna- pero...que festival?

Todos dirigimos nuestra atención a la maestra, nadie sabía nada de una celebración, por lo menos no nos acordábamos.

-Oh, esta noche se celebrará una fiesta increíble! Abra una obra de teatro! Luces por todas partes, adornos, fuegos artificiales, puestos de comida, un spaa, y también abra hermosos bailes! Bailes con cintas, solitarios...en...ejem...cofcofparejasofcof...ejem, será genial!-explico nuestra amiga con una emoción similar a la mía cuando estoy en modo fanboy. Se notaba que tenía muchas ganas de ir.

Sin embargo, aún había una pregunta en nuestra cabecita, y esa no era otra que un "¿Por qué?" Pues desconocíamos el motivo de tal celebración. Y como no, a la serpiente no se le pasó por alto nuestra ignorancia...

-...chicos...acaso no sabéis que día es hoy?-pregunto incrédula, a lo que nosotros nos encogimos de hombros y negamos un poco con la cabeza.-...en serio no lo sabéis?- repetimos la anterior operación- en serio?!-la misma acción, pero un poco molestos por su insistencia innecesaria- EN SERIO?!

-QUE NO LO SABEMOS MUJER!- respondimos a la vez.

Ella se quedo quieta por unos momentos, mirándonos pensativa. Y fugazmente, cambio su expresión meditabunda por una de diversión, soltó una leve risilla y nos miro acompañada de una sonrisa picara que se dibujó en sus labios.

- Y bien?- pregunto Tigresa, quien se impacientaba al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-...creo que será mejor dejaros con las ganas-respondió risueña.

-Oh vamos!-me queje, eso era realmente cruel!- como puedes hacernos esto?!

-muy fácil, utilizando unas simples palabras puedes hacer lo que sea-dijo sonriente- además, así me aseguro de que vayáis sí o sí.

-Y que te hace estar tan segura de que iremos?- pregunto desafiante Tigresa, cruzándole de brazos.

-fácil, amiga, muy fácil...-hizo una leve pausa para contemplar nuestras facciones y añadir énfasis a lo que diría a continuación-...la curiosidad os carcomerá y acabaréis apareciendo tarde o temprano para averiguar el motivo de dicha fiesta.

-ya, pues no te lo creas tanto- Le replicó la felina.

-Eso, aquí al único que le puede matar la curiosidad es a mantis!-Dije señalando al insecto.

-oye! Ya basta de acusar al bicho!

Víbora no mostró signos de volverse atrás, si no que su sonrisa permanente le daba un toque de determinación y confianza.

-Eso ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos...-concluyo con un tono de misterio que nos produjo una extraña sensación de incomodidad-...mm...creo que será mejor ponerse a entrenar, no creéis chicos? Quiero decir, si viene Shifu...-todos tuvimos un escalofrío y un pronunciamos un leve "ugh" con tan sólo imaginarlo...

-Ejem –se aclaró la voz Grulla, como si intentara llamar la atención de alguien.

-Yo…la verdad es que…em…Mantis quería ir a practicar…esto…acupuntura! –se excusó Mono, con un tono de voz extraño y antinatural.

- Que?! –Pero Mono le dio un codazo-...aaaah! digo…claro, acupuntura con mono! Se me había olvidado! Vamos!- exclamó Mantis, tirando de la mano del simio.

-Que tierna pareja hacen, verdad?-le susurré a mi mejor amiga al oído

Esto la hizo sonreír.

-...mmm...yo voy a ir a hablar con Shifu, a ver si logró que vuelva en sí y retire esto del entrenamiento, vienes grulla?-dijo Víbora en el mismo tono que todos los demás...

-Sí, claro, vamos...

Y la puerta de la entrada se cerró, dejándonos a dos individuos completamente confusos y...solitos.  
Estuvimos así durante un par de minutos, en silencio.

-Vale...soy yo o hoy todo el mundo ha perdido la cabeza?-le pregunte.

-...No, no eres el único, creo que aquí hay gato encerrado...-contesto dándome la razón.

-Me pregunto que estarán tramando con todo esto…

-Es como si estuvieran empeñados en intentar que...-pero ella dejo de hablar, como si se hubiera arrepentido mientras aún pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

Su repentino cambio de opinión me desoriento y provocó que mi curiosidad hiciera de las suyas.

-Como si estuvieran intentando qué? –pregunté para que terminara la frase.

-Er…nada-su tono era distinto. Porque tiene que ser tan complicado averiguar lo que pasa por la mente de la felina?

Puse una mueca de insatisfacción ante su respuesta, ya fuera por su tono o simplemente por qué se negaba a continuar con su frase.

-Dímelo, no me seas como Víbora –bromeé- además, tú ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea…-hice una pausa, debía medir bien mis palabras-…por cierto, aún no terminamos nuestra conversación…ya sabes, justo cuando me ibas a decir algo en el melocotonero sagrado y ciertos individuos cayeron del árbol.

-Bueno…

Tigresa se notaba pensativa, igual se lo estaba planteando y todo, por lo que un chorro de esperanza recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Se irguió y dio media vuelta sin decir ni una sola palabra. Se situó justo en frente del comienzo del circuito y volteó para mirarme. Sonrió y se colocó en posición de lucha, con una pierna estirada en el suelo en diagonal, y la otra flexionada donde depositaba todo el peso de su cuerpo. Sus manos adoptaron su típica postura, es decir, dedos encogidos y palmas bien abierta. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos con una actitud desafiante. Una pícara sonrisa se asomó descaradamente por sus labios. Sus ojos determinaban la seguridad que tenía en sí misma. Estaba enfocada.

-…Si quieres saberlo, ven y averígualo.

Adiós esperanza…hola Mantis.

Pero por alguna razón inexplicable…sonreí. Si, sabía que Tigresa podía ser muy…testaruda, y era la maestra más alucinante y fuerte que había conocido en toda mi vida, sin embargo…también sabía que siempre cumplía con sus promesas, era una persona honesta y honrada. Además, en realidad, algo dentro de mi me impulsaba a aceptar su reto, quería enfrentarme a ella, averiguar hasta que punto mis habilidades habían mejorado…y quería probar una nueva técnica que había aprendido, aparte de que con la paz interior no hay imposibles (Según Shifu, claro). Ganara o perdiera, pasaría un buen rato con una persona muy especial en mi vida, mi ídolo y mi mejor amiga, por lo que en el fondo era consciente de que obtendría una victoria de todas formas. En resumen, quería luchar contra ella, sería la primera vez que lo hacía (Gongmen no cuenta! Yo no la atacaba!...y estaba emocionalmente indispuesto…así que no vale…). Y si ganaba, conseguiría respuestas, y puede que realizara alguna que otra confesión, jeje, pero ya veremos.

Con una sonrisa, me situé a unos metros de su posición y adopté mi postura de ataque, aceptando así su reto y lanzándole una mirada que indicaba desafío.

-De acuerdo –dije-….pero…tendrás que prepararte…-Añadí frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que la intensidad de mi sonrisa se volviera mayor.

-Prepararme…para qué? –Preguntó con una sonrisa de diversión, me estaba siguiendo el juego.

-Para sentir el TRUENO! –Exclamé.

Ambos corrimos al encuentro del otro para comenzar aquella batalla que nunca habíamos librado, y que sin embargo, en la tarde del séptimo día del mes, donde la sala era nuestra testigo, y no teníamos público más que el silencio, se realizaría por fin muestro primer combate.

Tigresa, que se acercaba corriendo a cuatro patas, fue la que realizo el primer ataque. Impulsándose con sus piernas mientras corría, dio un gran salto con la intención de abalanzarse sobre mí. Pero yo ya lo había visto venir y logre esquivarlo, aunque he de reconocer que me costó un gran esfuerzo, era muy rápida. Acto seguido, ella clavo sus garras en el piso y se ayudo de esto para girar mientras aún permanecía en el aire, y arremetió de nuevo, esta vez con una patada aprovechando su ventaja aérea. Elevé mi brazo y frené su furia. Pero ella no se demoró en golpear de nuevo con su puño. Me agaché y arrastre mi pierna mientras lo hacía, realizando así una barrida con la intención de hacerla caer. Ella saltó esquivando mi golpe. Observé con admiración como se elevaba en el aire y efectuaba un perfecto mortal. Cayó a unos pocos centímetros de mí, pero sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento. Aproveché para contraatacar.

-Me toca! –Exclamé mientras giraba sobre mi 360º con la intención de golpearle secamente con el codo.

Ella paró el ataque con su brazo, y realizó lo mismo que había hecho yo, pero se notaba que la maestra tenía calidad. Levanté una pierna y la contuve (si, hasta a mi me sorprendió la altura a la que la elevé). Con un movimiento circular que hice con uno de mis brazos, aparté sus manos agarrándolas. Al ver que estaba desprotegida, la felina intentó agredirme con la rodilla de su pierna derecha, golpe que no pude evadir. Me sacó todo el aire de los dichosos pulmones al darme con tanta fuerza en el estómago, pero no era tiempo de quejarse y le lancé una patada lateral con mi pierna derecha cuando me recuperé. Ella lo paró con facilidad, pero lo que no vio venir fue que mi puño izquierdo había recorrido el trayecto al mismo tiempo, por lo que impactó en su cara. Sonreí, era la primera vez en mi vida que lograba golpear a Tigresa. Ella me miró incrédula mientras se frotaba la mejilla. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, pero en su rostro empezó a dibujarse una pequeña pero encantadora sonrisa. Volví a atacar con patadas, que ella paraba con creciente entusiasmo, y viceversa. La lucha estaba increíblemente igualada, ambos dábamos y recibíamos, nunca en mi vida pensé que lograría mantener tal ritmo, y mucho menos lograr ser un rival digno para la persona que empezaba a jadear delante de mí.

-Has mejorado mucho, Guerrero del Dragón –Dijo mientras saltaba e intentaba atestarme una sucesión masiva de puñetazos.

Sonreí.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que esto se acaba aquí…-Contesté con confianza mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

-Si, tienes razón…esto se acaba justo AQUÍ –Respondió con voz firme.

No sabía a qué se refería…hasta que sentí como su puño golpeaba mi cara con una fuerza sobrenatural. Pude ver como mi vida pasaba delante de mis ojos, mientras que a cámara lenta ella hundía más y más su puño en mis mofletes, deformando por completo mi cara. Y salí disparado, recorriendo una distancia de cinco metros aproximadamente.

Ese golpe me dejó aturdido, y la verdad es que estaba muy, pero que muy…EMOCIONADO! HABÍA SIDO INCREIBLEMENTE ALUCINANTE! Que fuerza! Que furia! Que…ok, me estoy desconcentrando…espera…en qué momento justo me había concentrado? Vaya logro…esto de tener la paz interior mola lo suyo.

Me levanté adolorido del suelo. Era mi ocasión, estábamos a una distancia perfecta para que me diera tiempo a realizar lo que tenía en mente…a parte de enfocarme, claro. Deslicé mi pié derecho con un movimiento circular hasta situarlo detrás de mí. Dejé que el desplazamiento de mis brazos fluyera con libertad, provocándome una sensación de paz y energía. Eliminé todo lo que había en mi mente (La verdad, no había mucho que borrar) hasta dejarla en blanco, necesitaba de la mayor concentración posible.

-...No me digas que vas a hacer lo mismo que…

-No…-la interrumpí-…es diferente.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó curiosa.

-…-no pude evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa-…Si quieres saberlo, ven y averígualo –la reté utilizando sus mismas palabras.

La felina me devolvió la sonrisa, y arremetió contra mí.

El tiempo pasa con lentitud para algunos, pero para otros puede ser tan fugaz como un relámpago. En ese momento, para mí eran ambas cosas, podía ver lo que pasó, lo que pasaba y lo que pasaría, no había tiempo, era como si me hubiera vuelto inmune a este, como si no me afectara…en ese momento, no había segundos, ni minutos, ni horas, lo único que existía éramos yo y el universo. Llegó el momento en el que el puño de Tigresa se encontró a meros centímetros de mi cara. Y abrí mis ojos de golpe, mostraban determinación y a la vez un brillo de astucia (que raro en mí, verdad?). Un segundo. Eso fue lo que necesite para agarrar el puño de tigresa con una sola mano y utilizarlo como agarre para deslizarme entre sus piernas, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo de espaldas. La maestra había quedado aturdida por lo sucedido, y al recibir el impacto del suelo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, lo único que pudo ver, fue mi puño a escasos centímetros de su rostro, lo que provocó que adoptara una expresión de completa sorpresa.

-He aquí a Chao yinsu, mi nueva técnica –Dije con orgullo sin apartar mi puño.

Ella quedó atónita, quiso articular palabras, pero lo único que conseguía eran fonemas sin sentido.

-C-como has sido capaz de…?

-…moverme tan rápido? –Completé dándole suspense al momento.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

-Te lo explicaré…-dije retirando mi puño. Sonreí con picardía-…solo si escuchas algo que voy a proponerte.

Tigresa acababa de desorientarse por completo, entrecerró sus ojos ambarinos como si pudiera ver mi alma, intentando leer lo que podría pasar por mi cabeza.

Me erguí y coloqué mi puño en la palma de mi otra mano. Me incliné en forma de respeto, y dije con un tono de voz que mostraba seriedad, pero a la vez dulzura…

-Sería un gran honor para mí que, si el maestro Shifu lo permite, me acompañara al festival, Maestra Tigresa.

Cuando acabé de pedirselo, solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza…

YA ESTÁ, MORÍ! Decidle a Grulla…que fui yo el que le cogió su cepillo de dientes!..eeh…bueno, no se lo digáis…

-Será un placer, Guerrero del Dragón –Contesto con la voz aterciopelada aún desde el suelo, siguiendo con las formalidades.

-VALE, PERO NO ME PEGUES! –Grité cubriéndome con las manos.- Yo solo quería que…espera, has dicho que sí?

Asintió con una encantadora sonrisa.

Sonreí emocionado e incrédulo. Sinceramente, me esperaba todo menos eso, no sé, un golpe en la cara o algo habría sido lo normal, pero no un dulce "Será un placer". Con tan solo esas palabras, una cálida sensación me inundó por completó. Me encaminé hacia la situación de mi futura acompañante.

-Te ayudo a levan…-Pero me vi interrumpido por algo que se llama torpeza, pues tropecé con un cacho de madera que había tirado en el suelo (es que nadie se encarga de limpiar la sala de entrenamiento?!)

Y me caí, para mi desgracia, encima de cierta felina. Para no aplastarla con mi gran cuerpo, extendí mis manos durante la desafortunada (y tanto) caída y me apoyé a ambos lados de sus hombros. Otra situación incómoda que produjo que a nuestras caras les diera por ejercer de tomates, y que mi corazón palpitara con suma intensidad. Bueno, por lo menos no nos vería nadie…

ÑIEEE

Un escalofrío nos recorrió la espalda a ambos. Se escuchó el chirriar de la puerta de entrada a la vez que un rayo de luz penetraba en la estancia.

…MALDITA SEAS MALA SUERTE!MALDITA SEAS!

-Chicos! Adivinad qu…-Pero Víbora cesó sus buenas nuevas por la imagen que tenía delante. Era tan solo cuestión de tiempo que una sonrisa se le dibujara.

-Que pasa Víbora? Ni que hubieras visto a…-Apareció Grulla, al cual le pasó lo mismo que a nuestra inoportuna serpiente, solo que este abrió tanto el pico que casi se le cae.

-Que estáis mir…-Un primate sucumbió ante lo inevitable llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Hey chicos, que pas…OH DIOS MÍO! –Faltaba mantis, el cuál abrió los ojos a más no poder.

Señores y señoras, les presento al circo ambulante de los tíos sorprendidos, compuesto por un flamenco gris con el pico más flexible del mundo, una lombriz verde con una sonrisa que da miedo, una judía con las habas por fuera formándole los ojos, y a un primate interpretando el cuadro de "el grito". ¡No tiene perdida!

-E-Esto no es…no es lo que…-intenté explicar.

-N-No seáis mal pensados chicos! –Defendió Tigresa- Solo estábamos practicando!–Se llevó la mano a la frente produciendo un golpe seco al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

Mantis sonrió de oreja a oreja (bueno…no sé si tiene, pero ya me entendéis!)

-Ooooh, claro pilliness, estabais _practicando_ – Concluyó el insecto con un tono de mofa.

-MANTIS! –Gritamos Tigresa y yo.

-Qué?! Ya vale de gritar mi nombre, no? Se me va a gastar! –Dijo molesto.- Además, solo he repetido textualmente lo que dijo Tigresa, jeje…lo siento guapa, pero tú misma te has delatado!

Esto solo provocó que la felina gruñera.

-Pero ella dijo que no seáis mal pensados! – La defendí a ella y a mí mismo.

-Y que pensamos, Po? Que estábamos pensando, dime? –Contestó Mono con una voz malévola.

Me congelé y tragué fuerte, en serio quería que se lo dijera?!

-Oh pues…en…en dumplings? –dije avergonzado.

-Buen intento...-contestó Mono con sarcasmo.

-Pues no, Po –negó Mantis-…pero solo dime una cosa, en que pensarías tu si te vas de un lugar y dejas a dos personas solas, luego cuando vuelves, las encuentras a una encima de la otra a unos meros centímetros de sus rostros y tirados en el suelo, EN QUE PENSARÍAS?! –Me presionó.

No contesté, solo me dediqué a ponerme colorado de nuevo.

-Vamos chicos! Solo fue un accidente! –Espetó Tigresa, harta de aquella situación.

-Pero reconoce que lo disfrutaste…-Insinuó Víbora serpenteando hacia nosotros con una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar aún más.

-QUE?! Oh por favor!

-Reconooocelo –insistió.

-NO!

-RECONÓCELO! –Gritaron todos a excepción de los avergonzados.

-JAMÁS! –negamos a la vez, no me iba a quedar atrás en esa discusión.

-Y porqué seguís en la misma posición? –Preguntó con astucia la acusadora.

-…

-…

Hubo un gran silencio en el que dos individuos de los allí presentes nos sonrojamos todavía más de lo que ya estábamos…si es que acaso eso era posible. Decidí que era momento de levantarse, y le ofrecí mi mano a Tigresa, ella la aceptó y se levantó avergonzada.

Todos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-…Tigresa y Po tumbados en el suelo…–Comenzó a canturrear Mantis.

-…Estaban practicando…- Siguió Grulla…me ha decepcionado ese pájaro…no me esperaba eso de él…

-…Pero se cayeron…–continuó Mono con la juerga.

-…entonces se acercaron…- Los siguió Víbora divertida.

-Y UN BESO SE DIERON! – Exclamaron todos.

-Vale, ya pasó! –Gritamos Tigresa y yo

Todos rieron ante nuestra reacción, pero a mí no me causaba ni la más mínima gracia, y por la mirada asesina que les dirigió Tigresa, supuse que a ella tampoco.

-Bueno…que querías decirnos, Víbora? –Preguntó incómoda Tigresa mientras se alisaba el chaleco rojo.

Yo continué mirando al suelo y jugueteando con los dedos, aunque prestaba atención para conocer la respuesta de Víbora.

-Oh! Si! –se olvidó por completo de lo sucedido y volvió a su modo "ilusiongirl"- Grulla y yo fuimos a hablar con Shifu!

-No me digas…-Dijimos sarcásticos los demás.

-No seáis infantiles!

-COfcfoHIPOCRESÍACofcof –Quien dijo eso? Yo no…

-…Bueno! El caso es que le comenté algunas cosillas y…

-¿Y? –Preguntamos (Salvo grulla, que él también lo sabía).

-…Retira su castigo y te pide disculpas, po –concluyó por fin la serpiente.

-BIEN!-Gritamos emocionados.

Pero espera…Había dicho lo que creo que había dicho? El maestro Shifu…me pedía disculpas?! A MÍ?! AL CAUSANTE DE SUS PROBLEMAS NERVIOSOS (Si, ya lo había aceptado…)?! Tenía que asegurarme de que mis oídos no me engañaban…

-Disculpas, a mí? Por qué? –pregunté incrédulo, bueno, sabía el porque de sus disculpas, pero no la razón…es decir, que sabía porque pero no porque…digo…que sabía la…mira, da igual..

-No sé, creo que dijo que por tirarte colina abajo o algo así…o también por presionarte sobre un asunto…ejem…privadooo

Ignoré su último comentario y me mostré indiferente.

-Entonces, volvemos a tener el día libre?-Preguntó Mono emocionado.

-Si.

-SIIIIIIII! –Gritó dando saltitos un insecto eufórico.

-Pero puso una condición…-Aclaró Víbora…porque sonreía esa serpiente?!-…Tenéis que ir tooodos a festival…

-Bueno, no hay problema, verdad, Mono? –Dijo Mantis encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, buscaremos a unas chicas guapas en el valle y las llevaremos a la fiesta, jeje-continuó el simio, con aires de galán (de los cuales carecía).

Pero un brillo de astucia apareció en los ojos de la maestra con osadía, lo que hizo levantar leves sospechas en el ambiente.

-…con un acompañante del palacio jade.-Terminó con creciente diversión.

Grulla, Tigresa y yo sonreímos ante la evidencia. Sin embargo Mono y Mantis no terminaban de darse cuenta de la situación, pobres…jeje..

-No pasa nada –dijo Mono sin mostrar indicios de preocupación.- Víbora, me acompañ…

-NO, no, no –lo interrumpió Mantis meneando las tenacitas- Víbora, me honrarías acompañándome al fes..

-Hey! Yo se lo pedí primero!-se quejó el primate alterado.

-Oh vamos Víbora, no me digas que prefieres a ese saco de pulgas apestoso antes que al apuesto y cortés insecto que tienes delante…

-QUE?! CALLATE CANIJO! –le contraataco ofendido.

-Chicos…-Dijo Víbora, en un vano intento de llamar su atención.

-PORQUE?! Sabes que tengo razón! –Replicó en un tono infantil.

-Chicos, por favor…-volvió a probar suerte.

-DICHOSO INSECTO!

-Chicos…

-GALÁN DE PACOTILLA!

-CHICOS!- Gritó harta.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Exclamaron a la vez.

-La verdad…es que yo iba a ir con Grulla al festival –informó Víbora, provocando que las caras de los dos "galanes" se convirtieran en una muestra en vivo de una cara de absoluto desconcierto. Reí, pues su expresión de confusión empezaba a tornarse en una de asco, si, lo habían comprendido.

-Espera…eso significa

-Que tengo que ir…

-CON ÉL?! –Gritaron asqueados al unísono mientras se señalaban con el dedo.-Pero si es un tío!

-Muy buena observación –Dije divertido.

-Pero como me hacéis esto?! Como queréis que vaya a _ese _festival con un hombre (macho)?! –Protestó Mantis.

-Eso! Pero si esa fiesta se hace para…mfmgf-pero mono fue interrumpido por la cola/ala/…cosa, de Víbora, Grulla y Mantis, impidiéndole continuar su frase.

Tigresa y yo nos miramos extrañados. A que vendría esa acción tan repentina?

-Pero qu…?

-…Esto…PO! TIENES UNA TARÁNTULA EN LA ESPALDA! –Gritó Mantis.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, al igual que un gran chorro de adrenalina… En serio…tanto tiempo leyendo mis pensamientos…y aún no sabéis que hice?...Empecé a saltar como un loco y a darme palmadas fuertes en la espalda, mientras lloriqueaba como un bebé y gritaba como un poseso.

-Quítamela, QUITAMELAAAA!-Le pedí a Tigresa, que era la más cercana a mí.

Ella obedeció sin contenerse ni un pelo…Se preparó, y asestó un gran golpe con su característica fuerza descomunal en el lugar donde se encontraba la tarántula.

PUM!

Eso fue lo único que se logró escuchar (aparte de un leve (gran) grito de niña que no pude contener), después de que la felina me golpeara. Su fuerza de empuje fue tal, que salí disparado dejando un rastro de fuego tras mis "pasos". Tardé varios segundos, pero al final me di cuenta hacia donde me dirigía a tanta velocidad. Chillé (de nuevo).

NO! OTRA VEZ NO!

-BESTIA! TE HAS PASADO! –Escuché decir a Mono.

-Y-yo…yo solo…

Pero escuchar su conversación se me hizo imposible, pues mis quejidos y rebotes ocupaban toda mi mente y oídos. Sí…ahí me encontraba, bajando "sutilmente" las mil escaleras del Palacio Jade, entre botes y gemidos bien audibles.

-MANTIS! –Grité, dando por hecho que el insecto me entendería perfectamente.

* * *

P.O.V Mantis:

Y ahí nos encontrábamos, en la cima de las escaleras, observando cómo nuestro querido descendía de una manera bastante peculiar…por culpa de Tigresa, a la que todos miramos.

-BESTIA! TE HAS PASADO! –Le espetó Mono alterado.

-Y-yo…yo solo…-alcanzó a decir la felina bajando la mirada.

Suspiré.

-MANTIS! –Escuché como Po gritaba mi nombre.

-Creo que hoy tendré que trabajar el doble…-me quejé.

Volvimos de nuevo nuestras cabezas a la procedencia de los sonidos que el panda producía…pobrecillo… Con cada rebote que escuchábamos, hacíamos una mueca de dolor y de ena, imaginándonos por lo que estaba pasando el pobre panda.

-Quizá no fue tan buena idea decirle a Frank que viniera, verdad? –Le comenté a Mono al oído.

Este rio entre dientes y ladeó la cabeza.

-Bueno, por lo menos cuando llegue ya habrá empezado el festival, jeje –comenté con un aire burlón.

-MANTIS! –Gritaron todos.

-YA ESTÁ! CREO QUE ME ACABASTEIS EL NOMBRE!

* * *

**Bueeeno, que os ha parecido? Os ha gustado? Veréis, en este cap he decidido darle más romance al principio, me refiero…a ver…el género de la historia es "Romance/Humor", no? No "Humor/Romance", pero bueno, xD**

**Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado, jeje.**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews a: Renesmee Black Cullen1096 , Kriton6 , sabine bardales, DannyNK, WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR, Jose Daniel B, FanKFPMasterTigress , sue29, Natubis, The96TCM y a Ali Gonzheimer **

**Siento no poder responderos uno por uno, pero es que no tengo tiempo L, pero bueno, ya os responderé en el siguiente cap, jeje^^**

**Dejad reviews, críticas constructivas, comentarme que tal va la historia (de mal en peor, bien, algunos capítulos mejores que otros, cada vez mejor, no se…) Ya sabéis que me encanta que dejéis reviews, xD, así que dejadlos, vale? Que estoy muy loca *Saca un cuhillo enorme*…naaaa, es broma…*lo mete*….pero dejad uno *vuelve a sacarlo con una mirada psicópata y el típico chin chin chin! De fondo, xD***

**PD: Por cierto, perdonadme por no actualizar antes…exámenes, xD.**

**Un saludo, un abrazo y un GRACIAS colectivo, una servidora.**


	6. Charlas serias

**_Capítulo 6: Charlas serias, el poder de la amistad._**

La noche había caído ya, inundando las amplias calles del Valle de la paz, la silenciosa oscuridad recorría hasta el más mínimo rincón, buscando el poder reinar sobre toda la zona. Pero el silencio que producía esa etapa del día, en la que el Sol se retira para dar paso a la Luna, fue interrumpido por algunas voces que irradiaban emoción por todos lados, y esa oscuridad que acompañaba a la noche, fue reducida por las luces que ahora estaban colgados en los alrededores, entre las casas de los habitantes y por todo lugar donde tuvieran cabida.

Los ciudadanos del prestigioso valle ya estarían preparando todo, y seguramente rompiendo el silencio que minutos antes había reinado sobre el lugar, acabado con esa oscuridad predominante en todas las noches, en las que la luna y todas esas hermosas estrellas son la única fuente de luz, pues habrían colocado diferentes farolillos, algunos naranjas, otros amarillos, rosas…de todos aquellos colores festivos que trasmitan alegría. Pero ahora eso daba igual, salvo por que tenía que intentar distraerme con la primera cosa que se me pudiera venir a la cabeza…y no, no valía comida. Solamente había dos cosas que ocupaban toda mi mente, una era el festival (intentaba imaginarme como podría ser, que me depararía al llegar allí) y la otra…era mi acompañante, mi "pareja" para el festival al que Shifu nos había obligado a ir. Me sentía morir, pero no por que tuviera hambre (que tan bien), si no porque una extraña sensación me dominaba por completo, hacía que mi corazón latiera con una gran intensidad, que me abordaran pensamientos que cuestionaban el final de aquella noche estrellada, esa emoción provocaba que mi respiración fuera entrecortada y agitada, me hacía tener un horrible dolor de cabeza y la única cosa que en parte me tranquilizaba era el decirme una y otra vez "todo va a salir bien". Estaba sudando, pero no de calor, ni siquiera por alguna extraña enfermedad que pudiera haber cogido, aunque el estómago lo tenía más revuelto que otra cosa, si no por una sola razón…estaba nervioso. Que sería de mí esa noche? Que le diría cuando la viera? Está claro que no podría soltarle algo como "Hey, estás muy guapa", ni tampoco dejarme llevar por ese lado poético que había despertado en mí hace poco, a menos que quisiera morir, pues ya todos conocemos que a la felina no le gusta mostrar "debilidades", y que la alagara en plan cursi no me iba a aportar muchos puntos más que los que tendría que ponerme en la cara.

Miré al oso que se encontraba delante de mí. En su cara se encontraban una infinidad de emociones nuevas. Llevaba un chaleco sin abrochar y sin mangas, algo formal pero cómodo por si acaso surgía algún que otro imprevisto (la verdad es que estaba suelto porque…bueno…ejem…no abrochaba). La prenda era negra, oscura como el carbón, sin embargo, sus bordes estaban formados por una preciosa tela plateada que le daba un toque elegante. Tenía dos dragones del mismo material, como si fueran metálicos, figuras con un valor incierto pero elevado. Había uno a cada lado del chaleco, mirándose fijamente de frente, perfectamente simétricos, exactamente iguales. Observé con detenimiento sus pantalones, no eran sus habituales, por supuesto, aquella ocasión era un evento especial. Eran cortos, con las mismas tonalidades que la parte superior y estaban en muy buen estado, se podía apreciar con claridad que eran nuevos. Eso sí, el panda no había cambiado su calzado, seguían siendo esas sandalias, desgastadas por el paso del tiempo. La tela plateada destellaba con la luz de la habitación. Sonreí y el también lo hizo. Aquellas ropas lo hacían parecer exótico, lo convertían en la noche con todos esos matices metálicos y brillantes que contrastaban con el color de fondo.

-¿Po? ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó la voz de Mono.

Al instante, desvié la mirada de mi reflejo, y contesté:

-Claro…pasa

La puerta corrediza se abrió con suavidad.

El primate me miró con detenimiento, parecía asombrado por mi forma de vestir. Empecé a sentirme algo incómodo al ver como abría un poco la boca…vale, MUY incómodo.

-Buau, Po…estás fantástico -alcanzo a decir.-deberías de vestir así más a menudo.

-Oye Mono…lo siento de verdad, pero…bueno…no eres mi tipo –conteste con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esté rió un poco y me señaló con el dedo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Esa fue buena, me la apuntaré para decírsela hoy a Mantis.

-Me alegro mucho de que te gustara, pero iba en serio –repetí.

Mi cara mostró incomodidad, pero tras unos pocos segundos se transformó en una de diversión. Ambos empezamos a reírnos de nuevo.

Él se acercó a mí cuando las carcajadas se apaciguaron. Colocó una mano en mi hombro, posó sus ojos en los míos y cambió su expresión radicalmente.

-Po, quiero que sepas que has sido un gran amigo –comentó con una mirada de melancolía.

Ok, me Kungfundió.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté.

-Y también, quiero decirte que…siempre te recordaré como..como…espera un segundo –sus ojos se humedecieron y él los froto con su brazo-…como a aquel oso…que siempre se comía mis galletas….inf…Ug! te voy a echar de menos hermano!

-Mono, pero de que estás hablando?

-Oh tío, tienes que ser fuerte esta noche, vale? Aunque tengas que ir acompañado de una asesina de sangre fría, con ojos que te clavan mil cuchillas, y un temperamento peor que el de una yegua en celo…-aconsejó entre lagrimitas.

-Pero que dices? Está noche será genial! ALUCINANTE! –Contesté entusiasmado y emocionado, elevando mi puño al aire.

El simio arqueó una de sus cejas, incrédulo. Bueno, a ver, puede que tuviera razón en algunas cosas, pero no sería para tanto.

-Estás de broma, ¿no? –Preguntó.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Actualmente mi único temor es que puede que no tengan fideos –mentira cochina.

-Po…no te alarmes, pero tu pareja es la maestra Tigresa, la más furiosa de los cinco furiosos, la "cañera", la única mujer en este valle a la que le echas un piropo y te regala un golpe…no sé, te suena de algo?

-Oh, vamos! No exageres Mono, tampoco voy a morir! –El abrió la boca como para decir algo- No contestes. Pero bueno, creo que estás exagerando mucho la situación…

-Perdona, pero lo único exagerado que se ha dicho en esta sala, es que la velada va a ser "alucinante"… -Contestó-…por cierto, yo que tú empezaría a redactar un testimonio de esos…

-Mono!

-Qué?! Solamente soy realista! Y tú lo sabes! –Replicó-…Podría quedarme con tu habitación?

-MONO!

-Buah! Claro! Como ya te aburriste de Mantis, ahora me gritas a mí, eh?! –Se quejó molesto.

A ver, que tampoco iba a morirme! Tigresa no sería capaz de eso…no?...al menos eso quería pensar…pero me llevaré la armadura de la protección colosal…solo por si acaso…

Observé una vez más a mi amigo, el cual cambió su expresión. Se encontraba meditabundo, parecía darle vueltas a algo. Sus facciones mostraban seriedad, no era normal en el simio, lo que me llevó a la conclusión de que debía de tratarse de un tema con suma importancia, pero también delicado, pues parecía que dudaba en hablar.

-Po –lo miré para que continuara- puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, lo que sea…-pero pronto me arrepentiría de mis propias palabras.

El primate esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Bueno, iré al grano ¿vale? – ¿Porque eso me resultaba tan terriblemente familiar?-…tu quieres a Tigresa, ¿verdad?

La respuesta era clarísima, como se atrevía si quiera a hacerme esa pregunta?!

-Por supuesto que la quiero! Es mi mejor amiga!

Mono me miró durante unos segundos. Se cruzó los brazos y su mirada se torno a una insatisfecha. Acaso le habría entendido mal? Naaaa, no creo que se refiriera a…

-Que si la amas, Po, si te gusta gusta…ya sabes –Se corrigió.

Ok, si que era eso, toma castaña, definitivamente, este es mi día.

Con esas simples palabras, el primate consiguió que me congelara al instante, lo que produjo que toda la sangre que tenía subiera de golpe a la cabeza almacenándose en mis mejillas. Mi corazón palpitó con furia y los nervios que había conseguido frenar hace un rato, volvían a las andadas todavía más intensos…

PORQUE UNIVERSO! PORQUE ME HACES ESTO! ERROR DE PROCESAMIENTO! ERROOOOOOOOOOR!

Sin darme cuenta, en mi ojo apareció un tic nervioso.

El simio rió…me acababa de pillar, y bien pillado…POR QUE A TODO EL MUNDO LE DIO POR ATOSIGARME HOY, EH? PORQUE?!

-Creo que a alguien lo han flechadooo –Su voz sonó melodiosa.

Reaccioné al instante.

-¿Qué? Vamos, Mono, pero que dices? Mmm…no sé de qué me hablas…-jugueteé con mis dedos, con la esperanza de que con ese simple gesto, todos esos nervios que me habían invadido desaparecieran mágicamente.

-Jajajajaja! Y aún lo niegas! Pero Po! Eres demasiado obvio! –Rió divertido ante mi patético intento de esconder de él la verdad..

-…Yo...yo solo... –Susurré.

El se rió de nuevo, pero en sus carcajadas solo se hallaba la mofa. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? ¿De lo que sentía? Una punzada agredió a mi corazón. Como podía reírse del motivo que me atormentaba?

Lo miré directamente, con una seriedad que jamás creí poder alcanzar. Sus ojos no tardaron en encontrarse con los míos, y su risa empezó a apagarse poco a poco, como si mi mirada (por una vez en mi vida) fuera penetrante y profunda, como la de alguien que yo me sé.

Suspiré derrotado.

-…Estoy seguro de que a Mantis le gustará lo que has averiguado, enhorabuena…

Desvié mi mirada hacia un lado con tristeza.

Mis palabras estaban cargadas de una decepción profunda y pesaban como si fueran piedras. Nunca me había sentido así… ¿Acaso era el cambiar de personalidad un síntoma de esa dichosa enfermedad llamada amor?

Transcurrieron unos segundos de absoluto silencio. Algo cálido me transmitió justo lo que necesitaba, al posarse en mi hombro: apoyo, confianza, consuelo…

Lo miré, y en sus ojos pude hallar el arrepentimiento. Por cierto, desde cuando me he vuelto tan…mm…no sé….culto?

-Oye, amigo, lo siento si te he ofendido –se disculpo con sinceridad–…pero, es cierto? De verdad te gusta Tigresa?

Empecé a pensar. Tendría que decírselo? Pues claro, él estaba ahí, apoyándome, había dejado sus bromas a un lado para poder atenderme, y eso era un auténtico logro, teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de Mono.

Suspiré.

-¿Cómo encontrar las palabras correctas para describir lo que siento? Si lo único que viene a mi mente son sus increíbles ojos del más codiciado color ámbar, si no puedo pensar en nada más que en su encantadora y dulce sonrisa…Entonces, como es posible lograr que de mi garganta salgan los sentimientos que mi corazón esconde con recelo? Como puedo explicarte, Mono, que mi corazón tiene dueño y no soy yo? Que le presta su atención a ella y solamente a ella… No puedo pensar, no puedo entrenar, no puedo dormir, no puedo comer…vale, eso sí…no puedo mirar al amanecer como si fuera un nuevo comienzo, porque siento que mi vida todavía no ha empezado… Cuando llega el crepúsculo, lo único en lo que pienso es que ella no está a mi lado, y que aquel día acaba sin un final feliz. Así que aquí tienes mi respuesta, Tigresa no me gusta, no la quiero, ni tan siquiera la amo, porque? Yo sé mejor que nadie que esto no es sencillo… ¿cómo puedes querer a quién te ha robado el corazón? Si este ya no se encuentra en su lugar, ¿cómo puedes amar? Lo único que logras es enloquecer, y eso me ha pasado a mí…estoy simplemente loco por ella, porque esto…esto es alucinantemente complicado.

Ya, ya sé en lo que pensáis…ni yo me puedo creer que haya dicho eso…

El primate me observaba con un gran brillo de admiración en sus ojos, como si lo que acababa de decir hubiera tocado alguna fibra sensible. Pasó un minuto de silencio en el que pude apreciar como buscaba palabras.

-Po…eso ha sido…precioso-alcanzó a decir, incrédulo y sorprendido. No daba crédito de lo que sus oídos le habían transmitido…jeje…pues que se lo vaya creyendo, porque este menda tiene eso y mucho más en su cabeza!

Sonreí con amargura.

-No, en serio, Po…ha sido "alucinante" –Insistió- Si que estás enamorado…

Me limité a asentir mientras miraba a la nada.

-…Tienes que decírselo, tienes que confesarte! –Dijo el simio.

Je…si fuera tan fácil la cosa.

-No puedo, Mono…todavía no creo estar preparado para ir al hospital.

-Oh, vamos, no será para tanto, yo solo estaba bromeando cuando te dije eso…-contestó dejando caer los brazos.

…Mmm…tenía razón, no sería para tanto, sería para MUCHO más.

-No, amigo, soy incapaz de hacerlo, no sé si es por el temor a que me rompa el corazón o a que me rompa algún hueso de más.-dije un poco asustado mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Po! Esto es algo muy grande! Tienes que decírselo, no lo entiendes? El tiempo pasa, se conoce a nueva gente…

-A donde quieres llegar? –pregunté desconcertado y curioso.

-…Po, que pasaría si Tigresa conociera a otra persona?-…ok, responde mi pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Pueees…bien por ella? -contesté dudoso.

-No, Po, me refiero a que pasaría si conociera a alguien… "especial"-Se corrigió.

Entrecerré los ojos. Seguía sin comprender.

-No te sigo.

Él suspiró.

-Bueno, cuando digo especial me refiero a alguien muy importante, Po, a…no sé como decírtelo…a un rival para ti.

-…Oh, creo que sé por dónde vas…-el simio asintió aliviado-…Si es alguien especial, importante y un rival, debería de ser…ALGUNA LEYENDA DEL KUNG FU!

Se escuchó un sonido seco. Mono se había dado un golpe en la frente. No había contestado a su pregunta? Qué más quiere?!

-A ver…no es eso Po, me refiero a alguien especial para Tigresa, a alguien muy especial.

...Porque no iba al grano? Repito: SOY PO! NO SHERLOCK HOLMES! Y QUE ME SIENTA POETA NO AUMENTA MI CAPACIDAD DE COMPRENSIÓN.

Mi silencio desveló mi falta de entendimiento.

-Po…-empezó a masajearse las sienes-…por favor…dime que me has entendido y que solamente estás fingiendo.

-…

-…

-…Que quieres dec…-pero me interrumpió.

-Qué pasaría si viniera alguien y Tigresa se enamorara?! –Exclamó ayudándose de las manos para expresar la situación.

Y ahí, justo ahí, mi cerebro hizo clic. No dije nada durante unos momentos, solo bajé la mirada, fijándola en diferentes puntos del suelo mientras pensaba.

Tenía razón… ¿qué pasaría si la felina se enamorara de alguien que no fuera yo? ¿Sería capaz de seguir viviendo sabiendo que su corazón pertenecería a otra persona? Miles de dudas y preguntas inundaron mi cabeza…pero, tendría el valor de decírselo? Podría acaso decirle que la amaba, sin que las piernas me fallaran?

-Sé que puede ser algo difícil –Comenzó Mono- pero tienes que hacerlo, porque si no, te arrepentirás durante el resto de tu vida…

Miré hacia el primate, nunca me imaginé que se tomaría este tema tan en serio.

-…Y yo voy a ayudarte.

* * *

_Tigresa P.O.V_

La noche había llegado al Palacio Jade, toda esa negrura que la acompañaba inundó por completo cada uno de los lugares más incógnitos que el Valle de la Paz podría ocultar. La oscuridad era absoluta, sin embargo, también interrumpida, pero únicamente lo era por los astros del cielo y por las luces que alumbraban las habitaciones de cada uno de mis compañeros, incluida la mía. Me situaba delante de un gran espejo que Víbora me había prestado con una ilusión extraña y exótica, aunque aquella serpiente siempre tuviera esa sonrisa maternal y esos ojos avispados, su emoción a la hora de insistir me había dejado anonadada. Ahora me encontraba en un dilema que nunca pensé que me atormentaría. Miraba a la felina que el espejo reflejaba, ella tenía algo en una mano, estaba agarrotado y revuelto. Era azul marino, con…una especie de…lentejuelas, que brillaban con la tenue luz que el pequeño cuarto les proporcionaba.

-En serio? –Pregunté incrédula.

Aquello que agarraba con mi mano derecha, era nada más y nada menos que…un vestido…uno de esos que se ponen muchas hembras en el pueblo para asistir a eventos especiales, como bodas, o para acudir a restaurantes caros y prestigiosos. Pero eran ellas las que se ponían aquella clase de prendas, no la Maestra Tigresa. Eran ellas las que asistían a festivales, no la Maestra Tigresa. Eran ellas las que tenían una cit… Meneé la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. ¡Esto no era una cita! ¡Ni mucho menos! Yo solo acudía a una celebración acompañada de mi mejor amigo, y como eso, solamente como amigos. Porque habría pensado eso tan siquiera? Es más por que había aceptado el regalo de Víbora sin oponer casi resistencia? ¿Por qué me empeñaba en buscarle algo romántico a mis acciones? Que me pasaba? Yo no era así! Yo era fuerte! Cañera!

Bufé molesta y estiré el vestido con un ágil movimiento. La prenda se desplegó con mi acción, y mostro con más detalle su apariencia. Era medianamente largo, me llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Como ya dije antes, de un color profundo, azul marino, pero tenía centenares de lucecitas parpadeantes. Al mirarlas más detenidamente me percaté de que eran semejantes a los diamantes. El vestido no tenía mangas, ni tan siquiera tirantes, si no un cordón negro que (seguramente) se ataba al cuello para agarrar el vestido, y dejaba gran parte de la espalda al descubierto…

-Víbora, cuanto te coja…te prometo que te estrujaré entre mis zarpas y te…

-Se puede? –Preguntó una voz femenina en el pasillo.

Hablando de la reina de las artimañas…que valiente, acude a su destrucción.

-Que quieres, Víbora? Tal vez algo a juego con esta broma a la que tu llamas ropa? –Pregunté molesta y algo sarcástica.

La puerta corredera se deslizó con un ruido tranquilizador y suave. La dichosa serpiente asomó su cabeza, la cual estaba adornada por una sonrisa que pretendía ser tierna, pero a mí me pareció odiosa.

-¿Aún no te lo has probado?- Preguntó mientras reptaba hacia mí.

Suspiré agobiada.

-Mira, Víbora, si te crees que me voy a poner esta…cosa, es o que no me conoces, o que no aprecias tu vida.

Mi "amiga" rodó los ojos con cansancio.

-Vamos Tigresa, solamente es un vestido…-Replicó intentando convencerme.

-Esto no es un vestido, es una manta sin parte de atrás, es alucinantemente provocador! –Espeté.

Pero un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

_…acaso dije algo malo?...A qué viene esa sonrisa psicópata que acaba de adoptar?_

-Mis oídos me engañan, o la Maestra Tigresa acaba de emplear el término "alucinante"? –Dijo con picardía y astucia mi queridísima amiga.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso sí que no lo permitiría, no dejaría que sacara conclusiones equivocadas. _Pero no son del todo erróneas… _Me pareció escuchar en mi cabeza.

-Y que pasa? Ahora la palabra "alucinante" solo es aceptada por el panda de enfrente?

-No, claro que no, solo que se me hace extraño que tu hayas dicho eso… Aunque pensándolo bien, no, no me parece raro… –En la última frase agregó una entonación que me provocó un pequeño brote de curiosidad

-Y porque razón no te parece raro? –Le seguí el juego, me di cuenta segundos después de que eso era lo que quería, pues su sonrisa irradiaba picardía.

Se acercó todavía más a mí, eso sí, sin borrar ese signo socarrón de su cara. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mi posición.

-Segura que quieres saberlo? –Preguntó con un seseo.

-No.

-Oh…Pues te lo cuento igual! –Dijo testaruda-…bueno, esa expresión no me parece extraña en ti, puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo estás junto "al panda de enfrente"…

-A donde quieres llegar, Víbora?

Sonrió con mayor intensidad.

-Tigresa…tú no abrazas a nadie, tú no dejas que te abracen, tú no te quedas embobada con los ojos de otra persona, y desde luego, si alguien cae encima de ti, no dejas que se vaya sin una marca de tu puño en su cara…-levanté las orejas, sus palabras cada vez me llamaban más la atención, me preocupaban y producían inquietud en mí-…amiga, sinceramente, creo que tienes una simpatía demasiado especial con Po.

La miré con rapidez, abrí mucho los ojos y tensé mis orejas más de lo que ya estaban. Como podía haber…ella…yo, cómo?! CÓMO?!

Empecé a balbucear, intentando explicar, intentando negar lo que ahora era más evidente que nunca…pero, algunas verdades son irrebatibles.

-A mi no me gusta Po! –exclamé alertada por su osada insinuación, aunque se notaba la ansiedad con que lo dije.

-AJA! Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento! Eso solo lo has sacado tú! –Dijo triunfante, señalándome con su cola.

-Qué?! LO INSINUASTE!

-NO!

-QUE SI!

-JAMÁS!

-PERO QUERÍAS DECIR ESO!

-el que?-preguntó calmándose, estaría tramando algo?

-que me gusta Po!

-y te gusta?!

-Claro que no!-espeté con seguridad, no iba a dejar que abriera tan fácilmente mi corazón.

-No?

-NO!

-Segura?-insistió.

-¡SI! –cerré los puños.

-¿Que "sí" te gusta?

-Claro! -grité harta de aquella situación, aunque seguramente no me haría caso y seguiría con esa discusión ridícula.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, la serpiente no replicó, si no que se quedó quieta, observando como yo jadeaba por utilizar ese tono de voz tan elevado. Observé sus facciones con sorpresa y confusión mientras yo aún mantenía los puños apretados. Solo hubo silencio, interrumpido únicamente por nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas por toda esa pérdida de aire. Al ver que la mirada de Víbora no mostraba nada más que satisfacción, y sus labios se habían encorvado hacia arriba con una intensidad creciente, relajé mis músculos que hasta ahora habían estado tensos, y arqueé una de mis dejas. Porque no había seguido? Porque razón había parado? Acaso yo dije algo ma..lo…espera…OH DIOS MÍO!

Mi expresión se tornó a una de completa preocupación y sorpresa al darme cuenta de que había metido la pata…y hasta el fondo. Mi corazón se encogió. Que haría ahora?! Tenía que aplicar la de "si te lo dijera tendría que matarte"?!

-No quería decir eso! S-Solo me has confundido con tanta pregunta! –me justifiqué con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Yaaaa…será eso-me dio la razón como a los locos.

-Embustera!

Ella rodó los ojos de nuevo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada más que un leve sonido de su garganta, pues fijó su atención en un punto de mi habitación. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró levemente los ojos. Volvió a sonreír como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

-Oye…

-Que quiere ahora?! –pregunté aun molesta.

-…entonces, dices que no te gusta Po?

-No empieces de nuevo! –exclamé advirtiendo sus intenciones.

-No es para eso (ahora que me pillaste no), solo responde.

-…n-no –dudé.

-Di textualmente "no me gusta Po" –insistió sin borrar su sonrisa.

-…No me gusta Po –repetí rendida.

Y una pizca de astucia brilló en los ojos de mi amiga.

-Muy bien, entonces dime, que hace un inflable de un panda en tu habitación.

Se me heló la sangre, al igual que el cerebro, pues me quedé en lo que se dice…modo vegetal, con los ojos bien abiertos y…bueno, ya os lo imagináis, sorprendida.

-Es para…desahogarme cuando me enfado!-mentí… ¿Qué? ¿Es raro tener un muñeco de entrenamiento blanco y negro?

-O esta figura de acción de po? –siguió sacando tajada.

-Tan solo un souvenir…

-Y esos dibujos de Po?

-Solo me los encontré por la calle…-justifique.

-Y ese en el que apareces tu dándole un abrazo al panda?

-…se ve que a los fans le gustó el momento.

-O simplemente, porque te has puesto roja como un tomate?

-…

No dije nada, no había necesidad de seguir negando lo que para Víbora era más que evidente, la astucia era su técnica más poderosa, su fuerte, más incluso que el mismo Kung Fu…

-Tigresa, quiero que me seas sincera –dijo-…a ti te gusta Po, verdad?

Puse una mueca mientras bajaba mi mirada hacia el suelo. Apreté mis labios. Sería capaz de ser transparente con mi amiga?...Tuve que reunir toda la fuerza y voluntad que pudiera haber dentro de mí. Vacilé un par de veces abriendo un poco la boca. Como costaba expresar lo que sentía, solo tenía que decir dos letras, una sílaba, y sin tener en cuenta que quién tenía delante era Víbora, que pasaría si me viera en la situación de tener que decírselo a Po?

Ella ya sabía la respuesta, se notaba con tan solo mirarla, aunque no hacía falta ni eso, conociendo a la serpiente no requería de ver siquiera su expresión para darme cuenta de que ella ya era conocedora de lo que iba a decirle con tanta dificultad. Pero quería escucharlo de mis labios.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, intentando deshacerme de todos esos nervios que me atosigaban con insistencia. Los volví a abrir, derrotada y sin hacer contacto visual, dije:

-…Si

Yo me esperara que posara su man…cola en mi hombro, que me dijera algo tranquilizador y reconfortante, que me dedicara su tiempo y comprensión ahora que me había abierto con ella. Pero no, no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, si no que contra todo pronóstico, Víbora hizo algo que me dejó anonadada y estupefacta. Rió. Rió con una intensidad que me desconcertó por completo. Pero mi confusión no duró más que unos segundos, pues al ver que no paraban sus carcajadas me sonrojé. Pero eso no importaba, lo que ahora tenía valor era que sus actos me producían un intenso dolor en el pecho. Se estaba riendo de mi? Se reía de los sentimientos que mi corazón me transmitía a duras penas? Acaso no sabía cuánto me había costado pronunciar esa palabra? El esfuerzo que tuve que emplear para contarle mis sentimientos hacia ese estúpido panda? Apreté mis puños, tensé los músculos y fruncí el ceño, intentando que toda esa vergüenza que me había invadido desapareciera y fuera reemplazada por furia, por la ira que quería sentir. Pero…no podía. No podía enfadarme, pues en ese momento estaba tan confusa, demasiados sentimientos y emociones eran los que mantenían ocupado mi corazón, como hacer un hueco para uno que además ocuparía casi todo el espacio? No, no podía seguir pidiendo cosas imposibles…

Puse una mueca de disgusto y bajé mis orejas al igual que mi cabeza. Que debía sentir en ese momento? Vergüenza? Tristeza?...ambas?

La miré como solo yo sé hacerlo, provocando que sus carcajadas llegaran a su fin, y su sonrisa empezara a desvanecerse poco a poco.

-Mira…si tu intención es reírte, ahí tienes la puerta.-dije señalando con la mirada el punto indicado-…porque esto es algo complicado para mí….yo…

Pero por fin actuó como debería, y puso su cola sobre mi hombro. La miré aún mostrando el desbarajuste que llevaba por dentro. Me senté en el borde de la cama y ella me copió. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza para apoyarme.

-Cuéntame Tigresa, que parte de la que me has contado es la que te preocupa? –estaba de broma? No lo había dejado claro ya?

-Como que cual es la parte que me preocupa? Es obvio, no?...que…bueno…el…yo-no sabéis cuanto costaba, ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podría ser como ella y contarle a todo el mundo mi vida sin pestañear?- AGH! Es tan difícil!

Ella cogió suavemente mi mejilla y me hizo mirarla a los ojos. Sonrió. Pero por una vez en esta noche, lo hizo con una increíble ternura, invitándome a continuar.

Suspiré.

-…El hecho de que...es posible que..me…me haya enam- debía decirlo así? Tan repentinamente?...o sería mejor ir poquito a poquito, para que la serpiente no se traumatizara al escucharme decir eso…si-…El hecho de que me guste Po.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, que solamente fue interrumpido por un leve "lo sabía!" de parte de mi compañera. La miré extrañada tan solo para ver como esbozaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Posó sus ojos en las míos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó.

Que como me sentía? Eso era algo que incluso yo desconocía.

-…Como me siento…-pensé en voz alta-…no se decirte nada más que cuando lo miro a los ojos me quedo embelesada, cuando estoy cerca de él no puedo evitar sonreír, pues es como si una gran calidez recorriese mi cuerpo. Yo…-suspiré-…hoy, por la mañana en el desayuno, cuando Mantis, Mono y Grulla se estaban metiendo con lo ocurrido en Gongmen…no quise golpearlos…

-A que te refieres?

Pensé. Como podía expresarlo?...

-…Que Po hace que quiera ser mejor persona.-respondí sonriendo-…luego está lo de Gongmen, todo fue muy confuso…yo…en la prisión, cuando él dijo que yo era incapaz de entenderlo…sentí…algo que no puedo describir, al principio lo interpreté como si fuera ira, que desaparecería al golpearle con mi puño. Pero…estaba equivocada… no era furia, sino dolor y pena. Y lo abracé…haciendo que miles de pequeñas cosas estallaran dentro de mi pecho, en mi corazón, no sé explicarlo, no sé si entiendes de lo que te hablo, pero por alguna razón inexplicable, me sentí igual o incluso mejor cuando él me devolvió el abrazo en el muelle, fue como si mi corazón se colmara de alegría y en mi interior revoloteasen…cosas… Cuando lo perdí…cuando el cañón de Shen alcanzó su cuerpo…yo…yo sentí como si me hubieran arrebatado al alma, como si mi corazón se rompiera en millones de trozos que no pudieran volver a juntarse…-suspiré, eso me había costado, y mucho, por lo que me froté un poco la nuca con la mano y miré a la nada, esperando su respuesta.

Noté como mantenía una expresión de sorpresa, pero también esa sonrisa tierna de antes.

-Tigresa…-la miré-…eres una auténtica mentirosa.

Arqueé las cejas para luego fruncir el ceño y entrecerrar los ojos, expresando así mi confusión. Abrí la boca para rebatirle, pero ella fue más rápida:

-A ti no te gusta Po…–Abrí mis ojos, acaso lo que acababa de contarle había sido en vano? Después de todo, ahora negaba lo que le había dicho?-…tú…estás enamorada.-concluyó con una voz aterciopelada.

Sonrió con dulzura. Vaya, así que se había dado cuenta después de todo.

-Me ibas a decir algo, pero cambiaste de opinión y dijiste que Po te gustaba, pero después de todo lo que acabas de contarme…amiga, siento decirte que a mí no me puedes ocultar la verdad, y es que te has enamorado del panda –Sonreí-…y tranquila, no me dará un paro cardiaco.

Una leve risa recorrió mi garganta.

-Bien, mi pregunta ahora es…porque no se lo dices?

-QUE?! –Exclamé asustada.

-ya me has oído, que porque no te confiesas.

-yo…yo no…no puedo.

Me miró fijamente, por una vez en mi vida me sentí intimidada.

-No puedes…o no te atreves?

Abrí un poco la boca, pero volví a cerrarla. No dije nada. Ya basta de esconder la verdad.

-La maestra Tigresa no tiene miedo a ningún peligro mortal, pero le teme al hecho de confesar lo que siente a su mejor amigo…

-…él nunca me querría –respondí con amarguta.

La serpiente arqueó una ceja.

-Vale, definitivamente estás ciega.-comentó.

Puse una mueca de desconcierto.

-Porque iba a estar ciega?

-No te das cuenta de que Po tiene un afecto muy especial por ti? –dijo persistente.

No dije nada. Puede que tuviera un trato diferente conmigo, pero era solamente porque yo era su ídolo, la maestra que admiraba…la persona que lo rechazó cuando llegó… Suspiré.

-Si tú lo dices…-me rendí, pero mis palabras carecían de vida.

-…vamos a hacer una cosa –levanté la vista para verla a los ojos-tú ponte el vestido, y yo haré el resto. –Sonrió.

Sin darme tiempo a contestar, mi amiga comenzó a reptar hacia la puerta.

-A dónde vas? –pregunté con curiosidad.

Ella se volteó y me miró.

-Esta noche brillarás como un diamante, pero todo diamante necesita ser pulido…-Hizo una pausa-…solamente voy a por lo que te pulirá.

-A que te refieres? –Pregunté en mi ignorancia.

-…Hoy vas a conquistar a ese panda, y yo voy a ayudarte.

**Y aquí volvemos con este nuevo capítulo. Os gusto?! Puse a Po demasiado poeta?! A Tigresa demasiado abierta?! Expresé bien lo que sienten ambos?! A sido un asco de capítulo?! Una catástrofe nefasta?! O en cambió, os parece tierno que Po, por una vez en su vida, hablara con corrección, movido por su corazón? Que ambos piensen que no son correspondidos? Que Mono mostrara su lado "sensible"? La charla entre Tigresa y Víbora? O que me decís del monólogo de Po sobre sus sentimientos? Jejeje, empleé el título del fic^^**

**Por cierto, Frank era la tarántula, jeje, un amigo de Mantis, xD, no lo expliqué bien me temo. Cuándo el insecto verde dice Bueno, por lo menos cuando llegue ya habrá empezado el festival, jeje se refieré a que cuando Po acabe de rebotar ya habrá empezado el festival.**

**Y por si os preguntabais como llegó Po de nuevo a su habitación, os lo explico: Muy bien, po acabó de rebotar y tras mucho esfuerzo volvió hasta arriba, allí Mantis le hizo su sesión de acupuntura y volvió a la habitación, donde se había encontrado encima de la cama la ropa tan chula que se pone, quien habrá dejado allí las prendas?! QUIEN?! Tened paciencia y lo descubriréis…jeje…**

**Alguna observación más?…mmm…AH! SI!...esta vez sí que tuve que darle un margen a la comedia COMEDIA, pues bueno…decidí que esta clase de charlas debían de ser un poco más…serias, como el título del cap indica, eso sí, sin eliminar por completo esa pequeña chispa en algunos diálogos, así que…perdonadme si os aburrió en exceso este nuevo capítulo… Aunque puede que la seriedad del cap haya sido…ejem…provocada porque…tal vez…solamente quizás…puede que ….va, que más da! ACABO DE VER LA ÚLTIMA PELI DE LA SAGA DE CREPÚSCULO! DOS PALABRAS: IM-PRESIONANTE! ….xD, si, puede que yo sea un poquito cursi, jeje…me leí todos los libros…soy una gran fan, y la autora es una autentica CRACK! Bueno, he de decir que la peli estuvo bastante bien, pero resumieron mucho, MUCHO del libro, puede que me decepcionara un poquillo el principio cuando Bella está descubriendo sus nuevas "habilidades", pero lo demás estuvo bien… El final fue ALUCINANTE! xD**

**Y nada más, deciros que la historia le quedan unos 3 capítulos más o menos, por ahí, depende si me lío mucho y si vuelve a despertar mi vena artística…pero bueno. Ah! En el siguiente capítulo llegarán al festival, y el grupito obsesivo (Mono, Grulla, Víbora, Mantis, Sr. Ping y Shifu) harán de las suyas…y un spoiler más…puede que en el siguiente capítulo…o en el siguiente del siguiente, Tigresa y Po protagonicen… **_Se ha acabado el tiempo, deposite 50 céntimos más para continuar._

**_Ups…_**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**sabine bardales: Bien! hagamos un club de crazys! xD**

**Kriton6: Jajaja, espero que este te haya gustado^^**

**DannyNK: Jajajajajaja, me alegro que te divirtieras leyéndolo^^**

**Natubis: AIIIISSS! No tienes idea de la ilusión que me hace que hayas leído mi historia! (y que la sigas leyendo, xD) soy una GRAN admiradora de...bueno...TUYA! espero que te haya gustado, aunque no te reirás tanto como en los anteriores caps, pero tiene más feeling, xD**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Jajajaa, gracias por tu fidelidad!**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: tum tum tuuuuuum...pues en el pasarán muuuuchas cositas, buenas y malas, solo te digo eso, jejeje! BUAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! **

**The96TCM: Muuuuchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo!**

**Anika Kings: Vaya, cuanto tiempo, xD! pero bueno! espero que te guste el capítulo, ya me darás tu opinión, intenté que a Tigresa le costara expresarse, jeje.**

**Guest: Gracias^^**

**fanatico Z: Sip, xD, pooooobrecillo...que penita me da...je...jeje...jejejejejeje, xD, pero bueno...aaaaaai lo que le depara a ese pobre panda...xD**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: Lo averigüaste ya? pues no lo digas! Pero te digo yo algo, Po y Tigresa van a armar una GORDA! juajauajauajauaaa**

**Ali Gonzheimer: Muchas gracias^^ A ver cuando sacas tu el siguiente capítulo de tu fic, lo espero con ansias! espero que este cap te haya gustado^^**

**sue29: Gracias^^ Frank era la tarántula...la pobre paso a una mejor vida con la "palmadita" de tigresa, xD.**

**Pues nada, hasta la próxima! **

**...Y...dejad reviews...ya sabes...que estoy loca...muuuuy loca...jejejejeje...je...na es borma, xD, pero dejad reviews!**


	7. El punto de encuentro

**Antes que nada, PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN! Por favor perdonadme! Os lo suplicoooo! WILSON, TODO ES CULPA TUYAAAA!...ejem…en fin, ya sabeis, exámenes, ya lo dije y lo repito: Te lavan el cerebro y aún inconformes con ello, te acribillan y frustran incesantemente…si…mi peor enemigo! Decir que me dejaron seca mentalmente, si, tuve que hacer el mayor esfuerzo de mi vida para escribir estas 8.000 palabras! En fin.**

**Por cierto, quería decir que vais a notar leves cambios de personalidad en Po y Tigresa, cambios que se iran intensificando a lo largo de los próximos capítulos, todo tiene una explicación y se desvelará en su momento, así que no os extrañéis ;)**

**Y…Bueno, allá vamos!**

* * *

_Capítulo 7: El punto de encuentro._

Miré al horizonte, observando con detenimiento las montañas que rodeaban el famoso valle de la paz, admirando cada elevación con sumo cuidado, dirigiendo de vez en cuando mis ojos verdes jade hacia el firmamento. La noche era despejada y la luna llena era la reina que señoreaba con gran elegancia sobre todos aquellos astros cuya belleza no tenía punto de comparación con aquella preciosa gema, tan blanquecina y pura como la más codiciada perla. Si, puede que el cielo no tuviera nubes, pero para mí la noche estaba completamente encapotada. No es que no tuviera ganas (Creedme, SI que las tenía) de ir al festival, pero comprendedme cuando os digo que todo me daba vueltas, que las piernas me flaqueaban mientras se golpeaban entre sí, mi pelaje blanco y negro estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor, mi estómago estaba más revuelto que mi mente, mis ojos verdes jade buscaban continuamente refugiarse en lo primero que encontraran (en este caso las montañas), y no nos olvidemos de mi pecho, que tenía multi-movimiento y parecía…y yo que sé, se me acabaron las comparaciones, a lo que me refiero es que subía y bajaba a una velocidad y un ritmo extremadamente rápido, pues al parecer la irregularidad y la hiperventilación que tenía hacían que esta parte de mi cuerpo se hinchara y deshinchara al mismo ritmo que al que mastico (muy rápido, dejémoslo ahí…), y el palpitar agitado de mi corazón no ayudaba mucho a frenar esa orquesta. En fin, mi extraña (e incómoda, irritante, espeluznante, molesta, alterada y…ajmphaks) situación física se debía a una razón que ya todos sospecháis…si, tenía hambre. Y también estaban los nervios, eran horribles! Además, mantenían un constante escalofrío por mi espalda…Brr!

Respiré hondo y profundamente, intentando acoger todo el aire posible en mis pulmones. Lo expulsé en un gran suspiro. Cuantos llevaría ya esa noche?...que más daba! porque me hago estas preguntas estúpidas? Por que me siento tan poeta? Por mi estómago ruge? Porque pongo estas caras tan tontas mientras pienso en esto? Por que Mono me mira de una forma tan rara? Por qué, universo, por que digo tanto "POR QUÉ"?!

Sentí como algo cálido se posaba sobre mi hombro, no tuve necesidad de desviar mi mirada del horizonte, ya sabía de qué se trataba. Suspiré…de nuevo.

-Pareces un flan, hermano…-bromeó la voz de mono.

-GRACIAS, eso me ayuda mucho! –respondí molesto.

El primate rió…como odiaba esa risa burlona!

-Tranquilo "tigre"...JUAJAJAJAJA- siguió mofándose después de hacer el chiste fácil.

Fruncí el ceño y puse pucheros, adoptando mi modo enfadado (algunos dicen que es hacerse el infantil…AFICIONADOS! Las personas de hoy en día no tienen ni idea de la alucinancia de los modos!).

-Jaja…bueno, dejando las bromas aparte -…es eso posible?- he de preguntar el porqué de tus temblores y suspiros, tío, parece como si estuvieras esperando tu ejecución!

Jugueteé con mis dedos mirando constantemente a diferentes puntos del suelo. No era más evidente que lo más evidente en la historia de lo evidente?! No estaba más claro que el agua o qué?

-Tú qué crees mono? – pregunté retóricamente-…estoy hambriento y nervioso, la peor combinación que puede haber para un oso panda gigante, incrementa más torpeza de la que ya se tiene por naturaleza y los rugidos del estómago no son de mucha ayuda, la verdad.

-Oh vamos, Po, todo va a salir bien! –intentó animarme- que es lo peor que podría pasar?

Ambos adoptamos una expresión meditabunda, la cual cambiamos por miedo mezclado con dolor tras unos segundos. Un escalofrío que recorrió nuestra espalda produjo en nosotros un pequeño respingo y un gran "Ugh!" salió de nuestra garganta.

-Vale, olvida eso….-se arrepintió- Pero vamos, no tienes que estar tan nervioso!

-Decirlo es muy fácil! Tú acompañante no puede arrancarte la cabeza si quiere!–repliqué un poco alterado por el constante temor de tener que celebrar un funeral.

El primate sonrió con cierta arrogancia, como si hubiera algo evidente y yo fuera un pobre ignorante de la vida.

-Po, estás hablando con un experto en este tema –presumió golpeándose suavemente el pecho y sonriendo de lado, intentando sonar con aires de galán…creo que no hace falta que aclare que su esfuerzo era completamente patético y en vano.

Arqueé una ceja para expresar mi incredulidad ante su afirmación, que carecía enormemente de humildad. El simio notó mi mirada, pero debió de ignorarla, pues siguió con su ridícula ilusión.

-Si quieres podría enseñarte –ofreció sin molestarse en ocultar todo ese subidón de ego que se había apoderado de él.

Seguí con mi expresión de "…en serio?"

Suspiré. Es verdad que Mono podía ser un galán de pacotilla, pero la verdad es que ahora que lo pensaba había tenido muchas (MUCHAS) citas, por lo que tendría bastante experiencia con esto de salir con…chicas…

-...Bueno, que me aconsejarías? –dije rendido, se nota mucho que estaba desesperado?

El simio sonrió triunfante.

-si es que ya sabía que acabarías pidiéndome ayuda! –chuleó

Torcí el gesto.

-Espera, pero si fuiste tú quien…

-No me lo agradezcas! Tengo mucho que hacer contigo! –me interrumpió ansioso…o nervioso?-…bien, sabes todos esos hermosos, increíbles, preciosos –sonreía más con cada palabra-, alucinantes y literarios comentarios y halagos poéticos que haces a veces?

Asentí feliz.

-Bien…pues los cortas de cuajo! - decepción fue lo que sentí- a las tías no les va que te enrolles, tienes que ser breve, sencillo, pero a la vez encantador, que tus frases tengan gancho!

-Oh, ya veo, ser breve, pero a la vez tener…carisma?

-Exacto, joven padawan –dijo satisfecho.

Sonreí, igual funcionaba y todo!

Pero, ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que alguien estaba a nuestro lado…concretamente en mi cabeza.

-Hola –saludó una voz.

- Ah…Hola mantis –dijimos los dos al unísono con una indiferencia notable, indiferencia que se convirtió en una de terror al darnos cuenta de que el dichoso, cotilla, entrometido, kasfnef insecto había vuelto a meter sus narices en asuntos que no le incumbían –MANTIS!

El no contestó, si no que miro a un lado y a otro, como si la cosa no fuera para él.

-…

-…

- No contestas o qué?! –dije intentando hacer contacto visual (…aunque no sé por qué lo intentaba, pues estaba encima de mi cabeza)

-Ah…no…perdona…es que….bueno, no os acordáis de que…YA ME GASTÁSTEIS EL DICHOSO NOMBRE! –gritó mostrando su enojo.

Mono dio un par de pasitos hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que al insecto le acaba de dar un rauto de psicosis…creo que debe haber una epidemia…intentaré mantener las distancias…por si acaso, no creo que me gustara eso de, ya sabéis, estar como una chota.

-Ah…bueno, pero podrías contestarnos a una pregunta? –dije.

Mantis se encogió de hombros mostrando indiferencia.

-Bien, podrías decirnos…-continuó el primate.

Le hicimos un gesto para que se acercara un poco más. Este se montó en la mano de mono. Los dos nos acercamos a su cara para poder formularle una pregunta con total delicadeza y suavidad

-QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! –Bueno…no dije que no fuera con un tono elevado, je.

Mantis se sobresaltó y se llevó la mano al pecho con rapidez.

-No quedasteis contentos con mi nombre, y ahora tenéis que hacerme sufrir un paro cardíaco a parte de una sordera segura, NO?! -Gritó quejándose de nuestro enfado hacia él…no, no me hará sentir culpable! Se merece todos los gritos del mundo y más!

-Oh vamos! No te hagas la víctima! –Dijo mono dejando caer los brazos.

- Claro! La culpa es siempre del bicho!

-Déjate de…

-Si llueve también es mi dichosa culpa, no?!

-Mantis tranq…

-Si hay hambruna también soy yo el culpable!

-Mantis…

-Y si alguien de la otra punta del mundo enferma, fijo que también soy yo el acusado!

-MANTIS!- Gritamos los dos.

El insecto se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si sintiera desesperación, pues empezó a presionarlas en su cara y a bajarlas lentamente.

-Y allá vamos otra vez!-se quejó- Siempre igual! Nadie me quiere –dramatizó llorando y levantando una de sus…cosas al aire-…hasta mamá me llamaba inútil, nadie me tuvo nunca cariño! –mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse…no digo que estuviera llorando, es solo que…mm…no se me ocurre nada, pero imaginaos que dije algo y que sirve como una excusa perfecta. -…Y ahora, cuando mis amigos est…

-…responde y ahórrate el numerito–exigió un impaciente Mono cruzándose de brazos

Al instante, Mantis ceso sus lamentos y cambió radicalmente su expresión por una de seriedad y compostura…que rápido superaba sus penas.

-Está bien..._dichoso insensible de las narices de tu abuela_ –susurró esto último, por suerte suya, Mono ni se inmutó, supongo que no lo habría oído-…yo tan solo quería preguntaros que tal estabais, pero oí algo de que mono te iba a enseñar algunas cosas relacionadas con el amor –se rindió-…sinceramente, si lo que querías era algo de ayuda me lo decías a mí.

-Que insinuuuuas? –pregunto el simio, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

-…-algo me decía que la cosa iba a ponerse un poquiiito caliente…por lo que me alejé un par de paistos con disimulo.

-Que, bueno…Po, estás tan desesperado?

-OYE! Lo que pasa es que él sabe reconocer la calidad cuando la ve! –dijo mono

Mantis rió pícaramente y un brillo de astucia brillo en sus ojos…por un momento me pareció ver a Víbora en vez de al insecto.

-Querrás decir caridad, porque eso es lo que debe de tener para acudir a ti! –Le espetó en la cara.

-RETIRALO!

-Por qué? Por una vez que digo la verdad… –siguió con su sonrisa socarrona.

Y en ese justo momento, Mono estalló en cólera…esto era un auténtico cambio de papeles total con víbora y Tigresa…

-Ya está! Di, Po! A quién prefieres! –me metió al trapo.

-Eso, amigo, al saco de pulgas o al don Juan que tienes delante?

Miré hacia la derecha e izquierda, sin saber que contestar, con las manos en la espalda y balanceándome un poco hacia delante y hacia atrás. Un matorral pasó entre los dos galanes y yo.

-…

-…

-…

Incooooomodo…

-Quién soy yo para juzgar a dos grandes caballeros como lo sois vosotros? Me considero completamente indigno de tal hon…

-Te dije que cortaras el rollo –me interrumpió Mono. Volví a mi cara de decepción (es como cuando Shifu me dijo en la gruta que su peor día fue cuando me eligieron guerrero del dragón)

En cambió, a Mantis le brillaban los ojos.

-Eso ha sido…PRECIOSO! Como lo has hecho?!

-Oh…pues yo…

-Pero que le dices al chaval?! No le des vanas esperanzas, hombre! Que si lo dice delante de Tigresa se va a ganar una visita al hospital! –corrigió enfadado el primate.

-Pero si esa gracilidad de la lengua podría conquistar a cualquier chica!

-No!

-Si!

-No!

-Si!

-NO!

-No!

-SI!

-AJÁ! –dijo el insecto señalando al primate.

Yo miraba ajeno la escena, sin dejar de balancearme. La verdad es que me sentía un poco incómodo, por lo que empecé a alejarme con pequeños pasitos bien disimulados…bueno, intentando que fueran bien disimulados.

-TU VUELVE AQUÍ! –Reclamaron a coro.

Me sobresalté y obedecí sumiso, con la cabeza gacha y rogando que su psicosis no fuera contagiosa…

-Cállate! Eso ha sido trampa! –se quejó.

-Todo vale en el amor y la guerra! Apúntalo Po.

Obedecí diligente.

-No, ni se te ocurra! –contradijo Mono.

Lo taché.

-Calla! El chico merece aprender un poco! Apuntalo de nuevo!

-No lo hagas!

-si!

-No!

Yo escribía y tachaba a una velocidad sobrenatural, intentando seguir su ritmo con desesperación, hasta que el lápiz se me rompió. Un tic apareció en mi ojo mientras los dos seguían con su patética lucha verbal.

-YA ESTÁ! –Grité harto de la situación y tirando mi libreta al suelo

Los presentes se callaron al instante…los había intimidado con mi genialidad y alucinancia! Sus muecas de sorpresa y vergüenza hicieron que el momento fuera único, pues por una vez en mi vida me sentí…autoritario.

Respiré profunfamente.

-A ver, quien tuvo más citas?-mi voz sonaba ya calmada y tranquila, la psicosis no me ganaría!

-YO! –Gritaron al unísono y levantando la mano, intentando apartarse el uno al otro como si se estorbasen.

Me masajeé las sienes.

-Quien duró más de 10 minutos?

Mantis bajó lentamente la mano. El primate chilló de la emoción y soltó una risilla burlona mientras señalaba al insecto con el dedo.

-…Que? me da miedo alargar la cita! Temo por mi cabeza, vale?!-Se excusó enfurruñando.

Mono pasó de su última frase olímpicamente y se dirigió a mí triunfal, y justo cuando creía que su ego y orgullo volverían a la carga, adoptó un carácter radicalmente distinto. En sus ojos pude vislumbrar un brillo, pero no uno de picardía, si no de…FANBOY!

-Muy bien, lo más importante es ser carismático, ya sabes, llamar la atención con simplemente unas pocas palabras –abrí la boca para preguntarle una cosa- sencillas y simples, no el testamento de Shakespeare –la cerré- y yo…bueno…-empezó a hurgar en sus pantalones, de ellos sacó una pequeña lista- he esperado este momento toda mi vida! Vale, tienes que aprenderte todas estas frases que voy a leerte, de acuerdo? Son, como a mí me gusta llamarlas…"frases del coqueteo para enseñar a un nuevo e inexperto galán ansioso del saber"

-…

-…

-…aunque también las llaman frases rompedoras –aclaró al darse cuenta del incómodo silencio.

-Ah, bueno.

-Por lo menos la lista es pequeñita –sonreí feliz.

-…más o menos- con un ágil movimiento, el primate desplegó el papel haciendo que un pedazo testamento se abriera paso a nuestros pies...

PORQUE UNIVERSO?! PORQUEEEEEEEEEE!

Lloré interiormente con todas mis fuerzas.

-Muy bien, te diré algunas de mis mejores frases y…

Se vio interrumpido por Mantis, quien no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de mofa.

-…Que? tienes algún problema? –se le notaba molesto.

El bicho negó con la cabeza sin poder cesar de reír.

-…Bueno, escucha Po, porque serás un iluminado en pocos segundos…-continuó.

Mono se aclaró la garganta y adopto su cara de interesante, sonriendo de lado, arqueando una ceja y dejando caer los ojos levemente.

-Vamos allá: 1.-Hey nena! Te parecerá muy atrevido, pero…te acicalo?

Pude ver como Mantis fruncía el ceño.

-Siguiente: 2.-Hola, ¿quieres que te piropee a lo camionero o primero me presento? 3.-Oye, te parecerá extraño, yo no suelo hacer mucho estas cosas, estoy un poco nervioso pero te lo voy a decir sin paños calientes… ¿sabes dónde está el baño?

Mis ojos brillaron de la admiración. Cuanta sabiduría había en aquellas palabras majestuosas! CUANTA ALUCINANCIA JUNTA! Era casi cegador!

-Mecachis! Es bueno! –Murmuró el insecto.

-Y también está la de…

-Hola hermosa, pasaba por aquí, y en el momento en el que te vi…me di cuenta de que los ángeles existen –interrumpió Mantis, logrando que Mono se molestara…de nuevo.

-Me encanta tu sonrisa, tienes un aire a Chewaka!- Exclamó el simio.

-Eres tan tierna, me recuerdas a mi abuela! –contraatacó.

-No sabía que había un desfile de modelos por aquí cerca!

-Estas super buena, te lías conmigo?

- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que volver a pasar delante?

Con cada palabra, los dos rivales se iban acercando cada vez más, haciendo muecas de dolor con cada "frase rompedora" del contrario, como si recibieran golpes letales y les costara recuperarse. Pero entonces…Mono lo dijo, dijo la frase que marcaría el punto y final en aquella incesante batalla verbal entre los don Juanes, y me demostró toda esa alucinancia que el primate albergaba en su interior…

-Lo siento, pero "esto" se acaba aquí pequeño amigo…-comenzó, ignorando la queja de Mantis por su penúltima palabra-…Porque soltaré…MI FRASE MATADORA!

Mantis abrió sus ojos como solo él sabe hacerlo, dejó caer la boca y dijo con incredulidad:

-No…!

Yo observé con detenimiento, alcé mis orejitas negras. Tenía la impresión…de que esto iba a merecer mi respeto por toda la eternidad…

-Allá voy! -hizo una pequeña pausa en la que cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y luego, exclamó a todo pulmón- ¡Estás tan buena que si te tiraras un pedo en un saco de harina saldrían croquetas!

-NOOOOOOOOO! –Gritó tirándose al suelo un pobre insecto que parecía realmente derrotado.

Abrí la boca y pude notar como mis ojos se ponían vidriosos por tan…por tanta…por tanta alucinancia! O no…creo…creo que me quedé ciego!...ai no, que me desmaye después de oir tanta alucinancia de golpe. Me levanté en seguida, junté mi puño con mi palma y me incliné en forma de respeto…na, como iba a hacer eso yo? En realidad me tiré al suelo y empecé a ondear los brazos, adorando al irrebatible galán.

Mono sonreía victorioso por su merecida recompensa, y colocó una mano en mi hombro.

-Tranquilo, tú también lo lograrás esta noche (si no sueltas rollos poéticos), la fuerza…es intensa en ti –animó con seriedad.

Asentí, un poco inseguro, pero lo hice.

-Adem..a..s…..woaw…-el primate retiró su mano con lentitud, sin tener mucho control sobre ella, como dejándola caer muerta.

Le miré a los ojos, tan solo para descubrir que observaba algo con suma impresión y…deseo? Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, lo que me pareció extraño, pues su expresión mostraba bastante sorpresa y si sintiera verdaderamente eso, las tendría encogidas. Desvié mi mirada hacia el suelo, donde estaba antiguamente Mantis. Pero ya no se hallaba allí, si no que ahora se encontraba en la cabeza de mono con la misma expresión, como si el insecto hubiera buscado un ángulo mejor, un sitio más elevado para poder tener una visión mejor sobre algo.

Pasos se escucharon detrás de nosotros. Un escalofrío llegó a mí, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y erizando mi piel a su paso cuando pude percibir y reconocer una fragancia demasiado familiar. Giré lentamente, como si temiera a lo desconocido, intentando retrasar aquel instante para hacerlo más hermoso. Y entonces vi el motivo de las expresiones de mis compañeros. Me fue inevitable unirme a ellos. Era increíble. Todo lo demás desapareció y solo existíamos ella y yo, el resto se había convertido en una mera ilusión, como si lo único que importara era la razón de mi locura…nada más tenía valor. La observé con detenimiento, era como si brillara en la oscuridad de esa noche, toda esa fragancia que traía consigo me hipnotizaba, me obligaba a mirarla y a no apartar mis ojos de ella, atrapándome en su delicioso aroma como un simple pez en las redes de un pescador. Quise acercarme, mas no pude, quise decir algo, mas mi garganta se había sellado para no volverse a abrirse hasta que ella estuviera en mis brazos.

Mono agarró mis mofletes con una de sus manos y me forzó a aparta mis ojos de aquella deliciosa porción de dumplings que misteriosamente había aparecido en el suelo, haciendo que observara otra cosa. Mi sorpresa fue mayor. Mono reaccionó el primero al ver a aquella figura que se acercaba en la lejanía.

-Esa…esa es…

-OH DIOS MÍO! –Exclamó Mantis, interrumpiendo al simio.

Ella se acercaba con pasos firmes, pero elegantes y haciendo honor a su raza, con una exquisita gracilidad felina, mostrando determinación y seguridad. Su cola ondeaba con rebeldía, sensualidad provocando que nuestros ojos la intentaran seguir tan solo para caer en un profundo trance. Recorrimos nuestras miradas por su ropa, observando ese increíble y provocador vestido que llevaba puesto, brillaba como lo hace un diamante cuidadosamente pulido y trabajado. Aquella prenda marcaba todas esas curvas femeninas que hasta ahora habían sido invisibles a nuestros ojos, resaltando la belleza natural de la felina y convirtiéndola en la persona más deseable a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Con ese simple vestido azul marino ya había conseguido que cayéramos en un sueño, que yo cayera embelesado de nuevo…algo inevitable. Luego, tras observar todo aquel cielo estrellado, dirigí mis ojos hacia su rostro, concretamente a sus labios, los cuales me hacían rogar y suplicar por ellos, tan dulces y apetitosos que producían un extraño deseo en mi interior. Su pelaje anaranjado parecía más sedoso que nunca, esponjoso y suave, brillante y deseable. Me fijé en su temática rayada, no era marrón oscuro como solía ser, si no que ahora brillaba como su vestido, era de un color plateado que destellaba a la luz de la luna llena. Y por último, estaban esos ojos amarillentos y de iris ambarino rojizo, llameantes e hipnotizantes como el mismo fuego, creados para cautivar a cualquiera y hacer temblar al más valiente. Tenía su punto de mira fijo en mí, yo era su objetivo, observándome desafiante mientras caminaba con una pequeña pero orgullosa sonrisa, segura de sí misma, mirando en silencio mis expresiones, como un depredador analiza cada uno de los movimientos de su presa. Estaban acompañados por unas largas pestañas negras, las cuales resaltaban la belleza y hermosura de los matices amarillentos y cálidos, dándole un aire de reto, belleza, haciéndolos todavía más indomables, como un animal exótico que cautiva a cualquiera que posa sus ojos en él, característica cualidad de muchos felinos. Para mí todo pasaba a cámara lenta, como si el tiempo me regalara unos segundos para contemplar detenidamente a la criatura que se acercaba a paso lento hacia mi situación. Pero, como ya dije anteriormente, los momentos hermosos son los que menos duran, y en lo que a mí me parecieron horas, en realidad fueron unos pocos segundos los que le hicieron falta para situarse en frente de nosotros junto a víbora.

Nadie decía nada, se ve que todos los machos habíamos quedado inmóviles, y el silencio tuvo que hacer presencia. La verdad, es que yo seguía en mi mundo, y en mi mente todo lo que nos rodeaba se había transformado en una playa junto al mar, ella y yo corríamos desde extremos contrarios para reencontrarnos y sellar nuestro amor en un encantador beso que…

-Ejem! –se aclaró Víbora la garganta con fuerza.

Pero en realidad ni pestañeamos, por lo menos yo. Me daba todo igual, solamente con sentir su respiración a poca distancia de mi rostro me bastaba, y con su sonrisa…y esas pestañas…y sus ojos…y..y su….oh dios mío, si la belleza tiene nombre, ese es sin lugar a dudas Tigresa.

-Bueno, os vais a quedar ahí mirando como pervertidos, o le vais a decir algo a mi creación? –preguntó Víbora, regañándonos por nuestras miradas…errr…soñadoras.

No tengo ni idea de que paso, pero me pareció escuchar como Mono y Mantis tragaban fuerte y decían:

-… Estas super buena, te lías conmigo? –preguntó un insecto babeante que había olvidado por completo que esa noche tenía que vivir para acompañar a su mejor amigo.

-…Te acicalo? –y otro para el matadero.

Fui testigo de una increíble demostración de los gráciles movimientos de la felina, seguidos de un sonoro golpe al cual no presté demasiada atención, pues todo mi ser luchaba por seguir manteniendo el contacto con sus preciosos ojos. Estas dos piedras preciosas volvieron hacia mí al darse cuenta de mi reclamo. Me pareció ver como Víbora le tocaba sutilmente la pierna. Tigresa solto un "ah, si", pero en un susurro. Volvió conmigo, con la diana de sus ojos de oro.

-Hola…Guerrero del Dragón –saludó con un tono dulce pero…no sé como describirlo, como si su intención fuera la de…seducirme? Como si sus palabras tuvieran doble significado.

El tono que utilizó me derretía por dentro y me daba la impresión de que tenía una sonrisa de idiota magistral dibujada en la cara.

Me aclaré la garganta, no quería sonar patético, y la verdad es que todo lo que estaba viviendo me ponía nervioso, y bueno, tenía que esforzarme un poquito en ocultarlo, no? (Aunque, lógicamente, no lo lograba ni en mis mismos sueños)

-H-ho..la…ejem…-alcancé a articular con suma dificultad.

Busqué apoyo en Mono, el cual me miraba con un pulgar hacia arriba y me guiñaba con su ojo bueno, pues misteriosamente uno estaba morado…y curiosamente también le faltaban un par de dientes…

Respiré hondo y tragué fuerte.

Bueno…allá vamos.

-…¿quieres que te piropee a lo camionero o primero me presento? –le pregunté un poco inseguro, intentando imitar la cara de galán que adopta Mono.

-…¿Qué? –preguntó extrañada Tigresa, la cual frunció un poco el ceño por el desconcierto.

Miré de nuevo a mi maestro y su ayudante. Ellos hicieron gestos con las manos para darme a entender que continuara probando.

-Oh, vale, emmm…. Eres tan tierna, me recuerdas a mi abuela! –probé.

-…- no obtuve más respuesta que otro ceño fruncido y otra mirada confusa.

- Me encanta tu sonrisa, tienes un aire a Chewaka.

-…a chewaka? En serio?…-dijo arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

No lo entendía! Tenía que haber funcionado, eran unas frases irrebatiblemente buenas!

_Ok, esto no funciona...Mono, perdóname, pero tendré que utilizar…_

Volví a mi imitación de galán y…tuve que hacerlo…TUVE QUE HACERLO!

-¡Estás tan buena que si te tiraras un pedo en un saco de harina saldrían croquetas!

Silencio. Eso obtuve. Miré hacia todos los presentes, para encontrarme con unas miradas arrepentidas de Mono y Mantis, la clásica expresión sorprendida de Grulla y una serpiente con un pequeño tic en el ojo. Me extrañé y cambié mi sonrisa natural por una nerviosa.

Qué diantres pasa aquí? Tenía que haberla cautivado, no haberla confundido!

_Ok, plan B!_

Me aclaré la voz, me postre ante sus pies hincando una rodilla. Elevé mi brazó en dirección a su rostro, respiré hondo y dije con mi tono más poético:

-Tus ojos…son…como –Si, estaba en blanco-…son como…comooo..emm…DOS ojos!

CHAS!

Mono se golpeó la frente.

Tragué saliva fuerte al darme cuenta de la cara que tenía Tigresa… La miré con inocencia y suplica, intentando hacerle ver que mis intenciones habían sido buenas, intentando por todos los medios que no me enviara al hospital y que no estropeara aquella hermosa noche que tenía por vestido con mi sangre.

Silencio nuevamente.

-Bueeeeno…y Shifu vendrá? –preguntó Gurlla para romper el hielo.

…Te quiero tío!

Ya se lo agradecería después durante toda la noche, pero me limité a suspirar aliviado y a levantarme.

-No creo –contestó Mono- ¿Qué tal si vamos yendo?

Todos asentimos. Bueno, yo no lo hice, aún estaba rogando en mi interior por qué no se celebrara ningún funeral al día siguiente. Pero, la felina no lanzó golpe alguno, si no que sonrió como antes y me ofreció una mano. Yo la miré incrédulo, pero al poco tiempo le devolví la sonrisa y acepté su gesto noble. Abrí la boca para (intentar) darle una explicación, pero ella me detuvo al recibir un pequeño roce de Víbora. Colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios y sonrió pícaramente.

-Shhh…-me calló con dulzura-…no te preocupes...-concluyó pausadamente, como si intentara obtener mi atención con cada fonema que sus labios articulaban.

Entrecerré levemente mis ojos y sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo empezando por el punto de contacto. Reí nervioso, intentando que no se notara que sus palabras me derretían.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el pueblo, Mantis y Mono se mantenían a una distancia prudente de la felina, aunque no muy lejos, pues querían seguir contemplando su extravagante look.

-B-bueno, yo…quería pedirte perdón por lo de antes…-intenté disculparme entre balbuceos. Seguía sin poder apartar mis ojos de ella.

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas.-repitió despreocupada.

Sonreí. Como no hacerlo con la felina delante? Con ella criatura divina que mis ojos contemplaban cada mañana al despertarme? Mi corazón latía con fuerza al tener que estar a su lado, pero me sentía tranquilo, en paz, el simple hecho de poder estar en su compañía me producía una reconfortante sensación de harmonía.

-Estás hermosa esta noche, Tigresa –dije con sinceridad.

Pude vislumbrar como se sorprendía un poco por mi alago, a juzgar por su expresión seguramente no se lo esperaba…pero…porque fideos no se lo iba a esperar? Si era la verdad más pura que había salido de mi boca en toda mi vida.

-…En serio? –preguntó con su tono normal.

-Nunca he estado más seguro de mis palabras.

Frenamos por unos momentos nuestro descenso al valle para poder observarnos a los ojos. De nuevo, el tiempo se había detenido….

-Gracias, Po…-dijo suavemente.

Yo asentí, y continuamos descendiendo aquellas escaleras...

-Por cierto…por casualidad te has maquillado? –pregunté.

Escuché una risa contenida de su garganta.

-En realidad fue Víbora…

Levanté mis cejas a más no poder. En serio? La serpiente la había maquillado y aún seguía viva?! Que me dé la receta, porque igual la necesito esta noche!

-Pero…le dejaste hacerlo? –Mi voz sonaba extrañada y sorprendida, me había dejado atónito.

Esta vez la risa no fue contenida, si no que Tigresa dejó que recorriera libremente su garganta, convirtiéndola en grandes carcajadas.

-…mm…Más o menos –respondió como si intentara recordar algo.

**Flashback P.O.V Tigresa:**

_-…Hoy vas a conquistar a ese panda, y yo voy a ayudarte._

Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por aquella puerta. Y yo ahora me encontraba sentada en el suelo de mi habitación, realmente impaciente por su regreso. Con que podría ayudarla aquella serpiente astuta? A que se refería con "lo que te pulirá"? Y porque tenía esa extraña sensación de que no me iba a gustar mucho?

Respiré hondo.

Me levanté y cogí el vestido provocador que Víbora me había comprado aquella tarde en el mercado del valle. Lo miré una vez más en el espejo, ajustándolo bastante a mi cuerpo. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero aún así lo hice. Me quité la ropa y me vestí con la nueva prenda, tirando con ello mi orgullo a la basura. Contemplé mi reflejo una vez más.

-…Bueno, no parece tan provoca…-pero detuve mi frase al ver la parte de atrás del vestido-…Víbora, creo que tienes que tener un poco más de…mm…amor por la vida?

Gran parte de mi espalda estaba al descubierto, desde la nuca hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, cubriendo por unos pocos centímetros mi cola, y dejando ver todas esas rayas marrones que ni yo creía poseer, haciéndome parecer algo exótico y único. Genial, un poco más y me pongo un cartel en la espalda que diga "hey! Miradme pervertidos!"...sin comentarios.

Suspiré agobiada mientras seguía contemplando indignada el aspecto que tenía.

Puse varias muecas de esfuerzo, intentando por todos los medios buscarle la parte buena a todo esto, porque… tenía que haber una…no?...algo pasó fugazmente por mi mente, y sin tan siquiera pensarlo o meditar mis palabras pensé en voz alta…

-…Puede ser que a él le…-abrí ampliamente los ojos y me sonroje al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por mi mente- Pero que me pasa?!...CONTRÓLATE! –y me pegué una bofetada…-…vale, porque he hecho eso?! Estoy descontrolada! Sufro drásticos cambios de personalidad! Y que será lo siguiente? Convertirme en un felina sensual y coqueta?...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! no, no es para tanto mi caso.

Desvié mis ojos hacia otro punto de la habitación, concretamente al hinchable de Po que había conseguido hace un par de semanas en una tienda de fanáticos. Sonreí con ternura ante el rostro dibujado del panda. Una idea me iluminó el rostro. Me encaminé hacia él con suma elegancia, con pasos cuidadosamente seleccionados. Cuando estuve a unos pocos centímetros de él, dije con una voz melosa, intentando contener la risa:

-Y a ti…que te parece, Guerrero del Dragón?

Sonreí con picardía, metiéndome en un papel demasiado imaginario para mí, y es que he de reconocer que…me divertía bastante.

-Oh…que dices? Que estoy muy guapa? –hablé con el muñeco-…gracias…Po…

Su nombre salió de mis labios con gran dulzura, con una voz aterciopelada.

Levanté ambas cejas, expresando así una gran sorpresa, fingida, claro.

-Qué? Si me gustaría bailar? –pregunté siguiendo con mi actuación-...Por supuesto.

Dicho esto, posé mis manos sobre los hombres del panda y comencé a bailar. Mis movimientos eran lentos y gráciles, al principio serios, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, me percaté que eso acababa de convertirse en un juego de gato, solo que en vez de una bola de estambre, tenía a…Po. Seguí dándole pequeños golpecitos mientras me mantenía recostada sobre el suelo. Me levante con un salto ágil, agarrando al hinchable en el aire. Volvía cogerlo por los hombros y empecé a dar vueltas junto a él. Cárcajadas salían por mi graganta con mucha abundancia.

Seguí girando.

Vi la puerta.

Otra vuelta

Puerta.

Giro.

Víbora.

Giro.

Y de nuevo Víbor…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Grité abrazándome con fuerza al muñeco.

-…Hola a ti también…-Ni falta hace decir que tenía una sonrisa grabada en la cara, no? Aunque también se veía un poco extrañada.

La miré con los ojos bien abiertos realmente sorprendida, porque siempre tiene que aparecer en los momentos embarazosos? (recordad que fue la primera en llegar cuando po y yo nos encontrábamos en una situación muy…comprometida)

-Yo…esto...esto no es lo que parece…-Me excusé completamente avergonzada.

Ella no decía nada, tan solo intensifico su picardía ampliando su sonrisa.

Miré al panda de soslayo, al darme cuenta de que aún lo tenía en brazos lo lancé con rapidez y coloqué mis manos en la espalda. Me aclaré la garganta por el incómodo silencio que se había formado en la sala.

-…Que hac…?

-Que te parece el vestido? –Pregunté apurada, interrumpiéndola.

La serpiente frunció el entrecejo, pero al poco tiempo ladeo la cabeza, intentando centrarse.

-Pues…-me observó de pies a cabeza con minuciosidad, sin que ningún detalle pasara desapercibido.-…Hermana, me voy a llevar la fregona por si acaso…-La miré confundida-…ya sabes, para limpiar la baba que van a dejar los chicos cuando te vean.-Sonrió.

Le devolví el gesto, divertida por su ocurrencia. Pero entonces me percaté de que llevaba un maletín en la cola. Arqueé una ceja.

-Que llevas ahí?

-Oh! Es que…bueno, yo pensé…que tal vez…

-Que llevas ahí, Vibora? –Pregunté con firmeza.

Ella apretó los labios y se acercó serpenteando hasta mí, precavida y dudosa. Me miró y sonrió nerviosa.

-…Bueno, te voy a pulir, mi precioso diamante en bruto –Respondió abriendo el pequeño maletín de madera.

-De que me…-Abrí los ojos a más no poder y comencé a balbucear. Negué abruptamente con la cabeza ayudándome de las manos, pues el contenido de la caja fue desvelado...

Sacó con una velocidad increíble una especie de palo con muchos pelos en uno de sus extremos, y una cajita con diferentes colores. Por un momento me pareció escuchar una musiquita familiar…algo como "chin chin chiiiin", que junto a su sonrisa demoniaca le daba el toque perfecto de psicópata.

-NI SE TE OCURRA! –Grité alarmada…con….miedo?

Víbora suspiró cansada, como si le hubiera ahogado la gran fiesta que se había montado en su imaginación, que para mí era más bien una pesadilla terrorífica.

-Oh vamos! Solo será un par de retoques! –Se quejó- No voy a matarte!

-NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ! –Ordené alejándome de ella lo máximo posible.- FUS BICHO! FUS FUS!

-Vale! Tu lo has querido! – Dijo saltando contra mí.

Reaccioné demasiado tarde, y se enredó en mi cabeza provocándome una ceguera pasajera.

-VIBORA!

-Estate quieta, que no puedo pintarte!

Comencé a menear con todo mi esmero la cabeza, a un lado y a otro, intentando por todos los medios librarme de la lapa que suponía mi…"amiga"….

-Que te estés quieta te he dicho!

-NO!

Agarré su cuerpo con mis dos manos y comencé a tirar de él, intentando separarla de mi cara con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo la serpiente estaba bien pegada. Aunque conseguía separar bastante la parte que estiraba, el resto de su cuerpo se mantenía en la misma posición, por lo que lo único que conseguía era hacerle un poco de daño.

-Bájate de mi cabeza! –exigí sin cesar de intentar despegarla.

-Suéltame! Tengo que maquillarte! Serás testadura!

-Y tú no?!

Empecé a moverme por la habitación, golpeando a la serpiente con todo obstáculo que encontraba a mi paso. Pero se ve que la pared se convirtió en uno de los obstáculos, y al toparme con ella, no soportó el gran peso de mi cuerpo, por lo que cedió y ambas caímos al suelo de la habitación de…

-AAAAAAAAAAAH! –Grito un pequeño insecto como una niña– FISGONAS!

Mantis llevaba una curiosa toalla de color rosa tapándole el cuerpo, y otra enroscada en la cabeza, cubriéndole las antenas. Se aferró más a su toalla.

Las dos hicimos caso omiso a sus palabras y yo seguí con mi carrera de supervivencia. Al ver que el agarre de la serpiente ya no existía, abandoné la habitación saliendo por la puerta y corriendo por los pasillos como una condenada, corriendo por mi dignidad y por el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

-VULVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! –Gritó Víbora detrás de mí.

Yo seguí corriendo a cuatro patas por todo el palacio.

Tras un tiempo, los gritos de la serpiente se hicieron inaudibles, por lo que miré hacia atrás para asegurarme. No había nadie, sin embargo continué corriendo para buscar un refugio seguro. Encontré una puerta abierta que podría suponer mi añorada salvación, así que sin pensármelo entré con un movimiento ágil. Era la cocina. Me puse a dos patas para tranquilizarme, pues estaba jadeando por la adrenalina.

Respiré hondo para terminar de recobrar la compostura.

-Buf, creo que la…

-…Perdí? –dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Sentí como cómo se helaba hasta la última partícula de sangre que podía haber en todo mi cuerpo, un desagradable escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y mi corazón palpitó con fuerza al reconocer aquel timbre de voz tan familiar. Giré robóticamente mi cabeza, tan solo para comprobar que, en efecto, Víbora se encontraba sentada en una silla, con el maletín abierto y a la espera de su juguete nuevo.

-…no puede ser…

-Sí, sí que puede ser, y ahora ven. –dijo impaciente.

No podía ser! No podía rendirme ahora! Yo era la maestra Tigresa! Fuerte! Firme en sus decisiones! Disciplinada! Indomable!

Empecé a alejarme poco a poco, hasta chocar contra la mesa donde Po pica la verdura y hace su sopa. Mis manos tocaron algo frío y suave, y mi mente se iluminó.

-…Tigresa? –Insistió.

-Bueno…si lo dices así…-dije bajando la cabeza- JAMÁS ME DOBLEGARÉ ANTE TUS CHORRADAS DE BARBIE!

Y dicho esto, agarrando el conjunto de platos que tenía detrás de mí, los lancé con rapidez y maestría hacia mi acosadora. Ella los esquivo gracias a la flexibilidad de su cuerpo.

-Pero estate quieta! –se quejó respirando agitadamente debido al esfuerzo físico-….PO?

Instintivamente miré hacia la puerta, esperando que el panda no estuviera en allí tal y como advertía la serpiente, y es que si en verdad estuviera ahí mi mejor amigo, y hubiera visto todo el espectáculo que habíamos montado entre las dos...ya podía empezar a buscar una buena excusa, pues, que podría decirle después del trauma seguro que habría cogido tras ver la escena?

Pero, para mi alivio, en la puerta no había nadie. Suspiré como si expulsara una carga de encima, y volví mis ojos a la mesa…la mesa…espera…

-Víbora? –Pregunté extrañada al percatarme de la ausencia de la serpiente.

Empecé a dar pequeños pasos, mirando detalladamente todos los puntos de la habitación, como si se tratara de una densa selva en la que acechase un peligroso depredador, tenía que permanecer alerta en todo momento, a la espera de alguna señal que dijera "peligro".

Pero nada, todo estaba en silencio, demasiado silencio, pero…la calma siempre viene antes de la tormenta…La tranquilidad siempre viene antes de la tempestad.

Escuché un ruido bastante sospechoso proveniente de la estantería donde Mono guardaba sus galletas, giré asustada hacia esa dirección y alcé la mirada tan solo para ver como Víbora se lanzaba contra mí desde una gran altura, gritando "MAQUILLAJE!" como una psicópata. Y la negrura de la terrible oscuridad dominó mi mente… Cuando desperté, me encontraba en mi habitación, sentada en posición de flor de loto. Víbora me miraba con los ojos vidriosos, contemplando a su nueva creación como si fuera una obra maestra digna de ser admirada. Desvié lentamente mis ojos hacia el espejo, con ese suspense presente en mi cuerpo que hacía que el tiempo transcurriera con suma lentitud. Posé la mirada sobre la Tigresa que tenía delante, lo primero que dije:

-…VÍBORA, ESTÁS MUERTA!

**Fin del flashback y del P.O.V de Tigresa.**

-…Más o menos?

-No preguntes…–fue su respuesta.- Y ahora vamos, nos están esperando.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. La felina comenzó a caminar con esa elegancia que me enloquecía. Levanté un pie para encaminarme hacia mi destino, y cuando di el primer paso, con toda la confianza del mundo…

CHOF

-Agh! –Exclamé asqueado levantando el pie con repulsión.

Posé en él mis ojos jade, y para mi más vomitiva sorpresa, lo que hallé en ellos no fue muy agradable que digamos.

Para mi mala suerte, en mi primera pisada había colocado el pie en el lugar menos acertado que podía haber. Ahora, un extraño y repulsivo fluido verde cubría todo mi pie, produciéndome una sensación nauseabunda al ver esa cosa qu,e para mi gran fortuna (nótese el aire sarcástico), mi pie había aplastado.

-No vienes, Guerrero del Dragón? –Dijo Tigresa con esa engatusadora voz que me derretía como a un helado de vainilla.

-Por supuesto! – Respondí sacudiendo la extremidad afectada.

Nos situamos a la par de los demás con rapidez.

Ellos empezaron a conversar, pero yo solo le prestaba toda mi atención a…bueno, ya os lo imaginais, y es que se me hacía imposible apartar mis ojos soñadores de esos hermosos rubíes. En mi mente no paraba de revolver varias preguntas, cuestiones y dudas sobre una cosa en concreto: Tendría el valor suficiente para expresarle mis sentimientos más secretos y profundos a la felina que se encontraba a mi lado? O me fallaría la voz, mis piernas flaquearían y la cabeza me volvería a jugar una mala pasada con esa incómoda manía de quedarse en blanco? Lo único que sabía, es que Mono tenía razón, y que si no lo hacía…me arrepentiría durante el resto de mi vida.

-Por cierto, alguien ha visto a Frank? –Preguntó Mantis con curiosidad.

-Quien es Frank? –Pregunté.

-Es mi primo, una tarántula que vino de visita y que Tigresa golpeó sin piedad tras obedecer los ruegos y lloriqueos de cierto panda que hizo una pregunta de los más inoportuna! …en fin, alguien lo vio?

Comencé a pensar (me estoy acostumbrando a esto)…y si…na, que cosas pienso!

-…No –Contestamos todos al unísono, encogiéndonos de hombros.

-Pero no fuiste tú quien hizo que Tigresa lo enviara al más allá?–cuestionó Mono.

-…

-…

-….WILSON! TODO ES CULPA TUYAAAAAAA! –Exclamó con un tono dramático Mantis, mirando al cielo.

Todos nos dirigimos al festival con una sonrisa, preguntándonos que nos depararía en aquella noche estrellada…

A lo lejos, una pequeña criatura aplastada yacía en el suelo bañada en un líquido verde y con un tic en la pierna.

-…Mantis…veo…l….la….luz al….final del túnel….-dijo con un hilo de voz.

**P.O.V SHIFU:**

Me encontraba en el tejado del palacio Jade, observando con cautela como mis alumnos se alejaban hasta perderse por las mil escaleras. Sonreí de lado mientras repasaba lo que en ese festival TENÍA que ocurrir, no me había pasado los últimas semanas sin dormir por nada.

Mi rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara negra, y vestía un traje del mismo color, estrecho y elástico, como el de un guerrero de las sombras, como un ninja, camuflándome con la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Observaba agachado el horizonte, contemplando las luces que se veían entre las espesas nubes que separaban el palacio del pueblo. Respiré hondo y sin borrar ese gesto orgulloso de mi boca. Mi plan estaba perfectamente trabado, no había quedado ni un solo detalle sin revisar, nada podría detener mi perfect…

PLAS!

-Dichosas medias karatecas! –Dijo el al caerse de morros contra las tejas del edificio.

Bajé las orejas y suspiré fastidiado.

Nada menos…él.

* * *

**….Reviews!**

**Gianella: Jajajaja! Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero espero que haya valido la espera y que te haya gustado el capítulo ;)**

**Kriton6:…Ay! Calla calla, que me pongo roja! xD! Perdón por…bueno…no actualizar lo que se dice…cofcofcofprontocofcof…ejem…**

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Muchas gracias^^ la verdad es que amanecer me inspiró, xD!**

**Ali Gonzheimer: Verdad?! Que curioso! Ahora que actualices tu también, xD! Na, pero ya sería interesante, no crees? Jajaja**

**DannyNK: Muchas gracias n.n , jeje, me alegra mucho que consideres así mi historia. Pues la verdad es que…si, fue alguien pequeño, con orejas grandes, cola esponjosa, ojos azules, un gran bigote, curiosos tics y cuyo nombre empieza por S y acaba por hifu! xD**

**fanatico Z: En serio te gusto? Pues haber que te parece como describí a Tigresa, haber si te gusta, jeje. Por cierto, yo también soy fan (numero uno) de los licántropos! Por cierto, los lobos gigantes no son licántropos, si no metamorfos, no tiene nada que ver (Salvo que los dos se transforman en lobos, xD), en el libro lo explica muy bien, y en la película ni lo mencionan O.O, pero son cosas bien distintas, pues ellos se transformaron en lobos por puro azar, podrían haber sido otro tipo de animal gigante, xD! Si quieres saber más, envíame un Mp^^**

**Anonimo: Muchas, muchísimas gracias^^ **

**sabine bardales: Jajajaja! En fin, muchas gracias por seguir tan fiel a mi historia n.n…y…perdona por tardar…no se…2-3 semanas? ^^' jeje*risa nerviosa***

**sue29: Me alegra que te gustara! Desgraciadamente no tengo Facebook…ni Messenger…ni correo electrónico…ni móvil…lo que si que tengo es 14 años…14 años, una adolescente que no tiene ni móvil, ni correo, ni Facebook, ni tuenti, NI NADA! Ñaaaaaaaa!...bueno, tengo fanfiction, xD!**

**Natubis: Oh dios mío! Has vuelto a comentar! Que emoción! xD! Te lo dicen mucho (seguramente) pero es que…bueno…eres una de mis escritoras favoritas y…espera, ya te lo dije, no? xD en fin, muchas gracias y espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado, la verdad es que tuve que exprimirme el cerebro para sacar algo que no fueran exámenes, y me costó bastante la verdad…comentaras de nuevo, verdad? *ojitos vidriosos***

**Anika Kings:Muchas gracias! Y no, no me molesta en absoluto, es más: Hola de nuevo Anika King, muchas gracias por tu comentario^^ me subió la moral, jajaja (y eso que últimamente la tengo muuuuuuuy baja!) pos nada, espero que este cap te haya gustado y no te hayas quedado con cara de "Y PARA "ESTO" 2 SEMANAS DE ESPERA?!"…espero que no sea así, xD! Por cierto, me alegra que te haya hecho ilusión eso de que te respondiera, jajajaja! Y espero que no sea nada eso que dices, ya me dirás!**

**FanKFPMasterTigress: Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaas! Te gustó este capi? Te pareció muy soso? Aburrido? Mala comedia? Muy forzado? Cuéntame^^ , espero que te haya gustado! Gracias por no decir nada, jajja! En el siguiente se verá!**

**Jose Daniel B: Oh, no pasa nada! Tranquilo! Y muchas gracias por el link^^ me gustó mucho el episodio, estuvo alucinante! Bueno, tengo entendido que todo lo de la operación y eso se llevó acabo el día 27…en fin, espero que leas esta respuesta y me comuniques cuanto antes que tal ha salido, que tal estás y…bueno…que el Señor te bendiga, Jose Daniel…Espero saber de ti en poco tiempo^^**

**Pos nada, hasta la próxima, y muchas gracias por estos 14 reviews chicos, gracias por ser tan fieles^^**

**PD: Dejad reviews…por favor…si no saco el cuchillo!**


	8. Recuerdos: parte 1

_**Capítulo 8: Recuerdos**_

**_Parte 1: el festival._**

Ceso de correr. Agotado y jadeante, miro hacia el cielo encapotado, provocando que las gotas de la lluvia se deslicen en mi rostro y recorran cada uno de los pelos blancos y negros. ¿Por qué? No aguanto más el peso de mi cuerpo, por lo que ceso de forzar mis piernas temblorosas y me dejo caer. Suspiro. Me acomodo mejor en el suelo embarrado de la pradera, reteniendo lo sucedido, intentando encontrar el por qué de sus palabras hirientes, recordando lo ocurrido con anterioridad para después poder olvidar sus ojos furiosos, sus movimientos bruscos hacia mí, su desesperación…su huída.

Sin embargo, ahora estoy aquí, bajo el arropo de las nubes que ya han empezado a soltar esas lágrimas que yo intento contener con todo el empeño posible. Miro hacia el suelo entre pequeños sollozos. Me niego a llorar, el cielo me ha hecho el favor de hacerlo por mí. ¿Cómo ha pasado todo esto? ¿Cuál ha sido mi error?…la estupidez?…o también la inocencia?…qué más da…lo único que importa ahora es que la necesito a mi lado, y no lo está ni nunca lo hará…que quiero expresarle que mis sentimientos hacia ella son más fuertes que el vínculo que me mantiene unido a la vida…aunque no sería una buena comparación…teniendo en cuenta que ese vínculo actualmente es tan fino como un simple hilo, esperando para que en cualquier momento ceda y se rompa, ya que he perdido el ánimo, he perdido la esperanza de que sus ojos salvajes, pero a la vez dulces, busquen los míos con algún otro sentimiento que no sea el desprecio. Me llevo las manos a la cara para ahogar un gemido profundo. Suspiro intentando tranquilizarme. Dirijo mi mirada a la nada mientras comienzo a pensar que ha pasado, a recordar lo sucedido, porque siento que si no lo hago, que si no me mantengo ocupado en algo, mi espíritu, al igual que mi actual corazón dolorido, se esparcirá por el suelo fragmentado en más de mil pedazos. Mi principal objetivo en ese momento de la noche era sencillo, pero estaba completamente decidido y enfocado. Me había mentalizado nada más darme cuenta de lo que habían hecho mis amigos: en aquel festival sucedería lo que tuviera que suceder, en ese día, el séptimo del séptimo mes, las palabras que había estado practicando desde la primera vez que la miré a los ojos tenían que salir de mi boca...

...Armarme de ese valor que había estado reuniendo toda mi vida y declararme.

Claro, habría sido un buen plan…si no fuera porque lo fastidié todo.

La cuestión es...que hice?

**_FLASHBACK_**

Por fin habíamos terminado de bajar las escaleras, el tiempo empleado había sido acompañado con anécdotas y risas, y una explicación fallida e incomprensible de Mantis sobre Wilson…que al parecer era su amigo imaginario cuando era un larva…aunque no entendí el resto, ya que al parecer se emocionó cuando nos contaba con melancolía aquella vez que fueron a ligar con otras de su especie, Wilson lo abandonó, él se puso nervioso, y se fue corriendo con un trauma, tan solo para ser atormentado desde entonces por pesadillas en las que le comen la cabeza…el pobre Wilson no volvió a aparecer y se convirtió en el objeto de sus acusaciones, ya que, según el insecto, Mantis es el desgraciado en el que todo el mundo vierte su basura y lo pone verde echándole la culpa de todo, haciéndolo sentir diminuto y vulnerable… "y por eso eres de color verde y tan pequeñito! Verdad?" me atreví a preguntar para comprobar si lo que pasaba por mí cabeza era cierto, aunque lo único que conseguí fue que los demás se rieran divertidos y Mono apuntara con el dedo índice a un insecto que acababa de cambiar a color rojo… "pero…no era de color verde?" pensé en voz alta, volviendo a conseguir más carcajadas. Tras un descenso en el que descubrí muchas cosas, nos encontramos frente al valle, frente al festival. Las calles eran alumbradas por diversos farolillos, y también por la parpadeante luz de millones de luciérnagas que volaban libremente por las calles, casas, tiendas y tejados. Todo era precioso.

-Oh…porque tengo la impresión de…esto…-dijo la voz temblorosa de ese diamante que rebosaba de belleza.-…esto…esto es…-su mirada y expresión me confundieron. Buscaba diferentes puntos inexistentes en el suelo y entre abría la boca, como si estuviera digiriendo alguna información y le costase.

-…Hermoso? –completé al ver que tardaba en articular palabra.

Pero ella seguía absorta en sus especulaciones y pensamientos. Por fin mostró signos de vida al ladear la cabeza.

-…No –negó- creo que…que día es hoy?

-…siete, creo –respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Mes? –mantenía la mirada fija en el festival, esperando preocupada, temiendo mi respuesta.

Y aunque mi confusión era muy notable, hice un esfuerzo por no agarrarla por los hombros, sacudirla y gritar "QUE PASA HOY, EH?! OS HABEIS VUELTO TODOS LOCOS?! ES UN COMPLOT CONTRA MI CORDURA?!"….Ok, puede que lo hiciera, y que por eso tenga ahora el estómago revuelto y dolorido, pero lo dejo a vuestro criterio.

–El séptimo del año…¿por qué? –mi respuesta consiguió que la expresión de Tigresa se tornara a una de extremo temor. De repente, estaba sorprendida y luchaba por no salir corriendo, ya que pude notar como sus pies hacían pequeños ademanes.

–Po…

–Si?

–…no tienes la impresión de que hoy pasa algo?–me pregunto sin apartar la mirada de las luciérnagas.

–…Si te refieres a que todos están locos, si. –respondí.

–No, Po, me refiero a la fecha, me da la impresión de que este día pasa algo, algo importante.

–…–no respondí, necesitaba tiempo, ¿qué fideos podía significar todo esto? ¿Tal vez algún compl…?...no, creo que ya es hora de suprimir esa idea.

Escuché risitas contenidas detrás de nosotros, provenientes de nuestros amigos.

Vamos Po, piensa, que podría significar esto? Vamos a ver...analicemos poquito a poquito, vale? Empecemos desde el principio: El extraño comportamiento de Shifu ante mis…problemas amorosos, el compl…la casualidad de que todos se reunieran para espiarnos en el mismo sitio a la misma hora, las ansias de que sellara mi amor por ella en un beso cuando caímos en la sala de entrenamiento, sus caras, sus pensamientos…er…erróneos, sus reacciones cuando Mono iba a decir algo, sus evasiones a mi pregunta, la charla con el primate, el vestido de Tigresa, el maquillaje, sus miradas cómplices, las frases matadoras y sus intentos por ayudarme de alguna forma, el festival, los ciudadanos que andan en parejas… las luciérnagas, la fecha...

PROCESANDO DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN! ALERTA DE CALENTAMIENTO EN EL SISTEMA! ALERTAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, de verdad! Si no fuera porque unas manos comenzaron a empujarnos con insistencia hacia el festival…

–Entremos de una vez! –Reclamó impaciente Grulla, que intentaba empujarme…intentaba.

Entramos en el ambiente de felicidad y luminoso con aires desconfiados. Tigresa y yo nos mirábamos confusos, observábamos el ambiente intentando averiguar qué pasaba, admirando los puestos de comida, las tiendas, los adornos, los puestos de comida, las luciérnagas, la comida, los bailes, la comida, a nuestros amigos con esas sonrisas que irradiaban picardía las miraras por donde las miraras….he dicho ya la comida? Había también una gran plaza circular en el centro de todo, donde la música sonaba y las personas danzaban bailes folclóricos con sonrisas radiantes y carcajadas de diversión.

Todo pasaba muy rápido, había muchas personas. Algunos nos miraban sorprendidos, otros suspiraban con leves "aaaaaw", otros murmuraban cosas que…

–EH! COMO QUE EL CHALECO ME HACE PARECER GORDO?! –Le reproché a un par de cerdos.

Estos me miraron asustados y salieron ahuyentados. Puse una mueca de disgusto. Pero seguro que en el fondo (puede que muy en el fondo), la alucinancia de mi ropa los había cejado.

Continuamos caminando, bueno, continuaron empujándonos. Hasta que, por fin, llegamos al núcleo de la actividad de la fiesta. Había muchos colores, todos cálidos, muchos puestos y juegos, un montón de luciérnagas por todas partes, muchas personas hablando y disfrutando de los bailes, del teatro, de todo.

-Esto sí que es hermoso –Le dije a la felina.

Uno de los conejos se acercó corriendo a mi situación. Era de color marrón, pero se notaba como las canas de la edad habían empezado a ganar terreno por la zonda facial. Me colocó en las manos un farolillo de papel muy extraño, pero demasiado familiar. Aún así, dado que mi cacao mental me impedía procesar bien la información, me atreví a preguntar con timidez:

–Para qué es esto, Señor?

–Para su pareja, para quien sino? –respondió confundido.

No, el confundido soy yo Pensé, y, aunque me hubiera gustado decírselo, me limité a seguir con mi pequeño interrogatorio.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?

El conejo se rió…no le veo la gracia, sinceramente.

-Luciérnagas, por supuesto –se podía notar la mofa en su tono de voz, como si fuera algo obvio y yo no me enterara de nada…bueno, la verdad es que no me enteraba de nada.- Son 500 yuans.

Ahogué un "Agh!" en mi garganta, expresando mi desesperación, y abrí la boca a más no poder, al igual que los ojos.

-500 yuans! –Repetí incrédulo, quebrando la voz.

-…eeeh…si, estás bien, chico? –preguntó el conejo, preocupado por mi reacción.

-Que si estoy bien?! Está usted bien?! Porque no puedo coger las luciérnagas que flotan por todo el valle y que están al alcance de mi mano y mi bolsillo?! Qué pasa?! Qué diferencia hay?! Es que las suyas son radiactivas?! Tienen superpoderes o algo?! Es un complot hacia el panda?! 500 YUANS! POR DIOS!

–…Más el Iva, por lo tanto 800 Yuans.

Un tic despertó en mi ojo derecho.

-...Mi nombre es Po, soy el Guerrero del Dragón, me crié en el restaurante de fideos junto a mi padre, el Sr. Ping, estoy sufriendo drásticos cambios de personalidad, actualmente hay una plaga de psicosis que se extiende por todo el valle, tengo que resistir –Comencé a recitar. He oído y leído que en los manicomios o en psicólogos y hospitales, mandan a sus pacientes que digan cosas de sí mismos, empezando por lo más fácil (nombre) hasta extenderse un poco más. Sí, me he preparado, LA PSICÓSIS NO ME ALCANZARÁ! NO A MÍ!

–…–el conejo no contestó, se limitó a fruncir los labios y abrir bien los ojos mirando hacia ambos lados, como si yo fuera el loco! JA! YO EL LOCO! JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA JAJAMUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJ AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ AJA!...en fin.

–Bueno, podríamos negociarlo un poco?

–Oh, por supuesto, 900 yuans pues –respondió.

Abrí más los ojos. Recuerdo aquella vez en la que un vendedor me quería timar por ser el hijo de un cocinero de fideos…al parecer había tenido una mala experiencia con estos, me dijo que un día se salieron del plato y lo persiguieron por toda la ciudad sin parar de gritarle que no eran fideos, sino insectos palo y bla bla bla...bueno, el caso es que en aquella ocasión, me quería cobrar 300 yuans por un pequeño dumpling. Lo que hice fue sencillo, quedarme en Shock y sufrir un derrame cerebral…bueno, lo del derrame no fue por eso, si no porque llegó mi papá con su cucharón y, queriendo golpear al tendero, me dio a mí en la cabeza…nunca subestimes el poder de un instrumento de cocina y su dueño… En fin, pues me había pasado exactamente lo mismo, solo que mi padre no estaba aquí para "socorrerme"…afortunadamente.

–Espera que? –Alcancé a decir saliendo de mi perplejidad absoluta.

–1000 yuans.

–…QUE?! –protesté.

–Vale, 1100 yuans.

–…Ok, hoy están todos locos…

–Bueeeno, no te desesperes chico, era broma –suspiré aliviado, por un momento me lo había creid..- 1200 yuans.

PLAS.

Me golpeé la frente. A regañadientes y con un movimiento mecánico y rápido, metí la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la cartera marrón y muy desgastada…demasiado desgastada para mi gusto. Lloré internamente al darme cuenta de que había perdido mucho peso. Rebusqué con una ansia creciente tan solo para confirmar que…estaba seco, chafao, en números rojos… Entonces, mi pequeño cerebro hico clic y me pareció sentir como si una bombillita se encendiera en mi cabeza…no, era una luciérnaga. Así que…comencé a sacar las monedas que tenía…una a una.

–1 yuan, 2 yuans, 3 yuans, 4 yuans…

En el aire capté un olor familiar: desesperación.

Sonreí.

*30 min despúes*

–200 yuans, 201 yuans, 202 yuans…

–Oye, no tendrás un cheque? -Preguntó esperanzado el pequeño conejo, y menos mal, porque esa era la última moneda que me quedaba.

–…No, la verdad es que no…-hice una pausa al darme cuenta de algo-…mecachis, perdí la cuenta! Pues nada, a empezar de nuevo: 1 yuan, 2 yuans, 3 yuans…

Ahora era el conejo el que tenía el tic en el ojo.

–¿Sabe qué? Este se lo regalo, Guerrero del Dragón, al fin y al cabo usted salvo toda china, no? Y la preciosidad que tiene de acompañante se merece esto y mucho más, y eso sin tener en cuenta el día de hoy! –dijo.

Sonreí triunfal. Pero algo me vino a la mente, una pregunta que merecía una respuesta.

–Señor…que día es hoy?

–El séptimo día del séptimo mes, Guerrero del Dragón…-respondió.

–Pero, por que este festival?

–…Oh…pues...No lo sabe? -Me miró incrédulo.

Ladeé la cabeza lentamente manteniendo el contacto visual. A ver, en serio cree que si lo supiera se lo preguntaría?

Y su reacción fue la misma que la de Víbora…en fin, debería ir al médico, porque me dio la impresión de que se empezaba a ahogar con tanta risa…y bueno, ya me ahorro lo del psiquiatra, necesitan cuidados intensivos todos los aquí presentes, y creo que me incluyo. Su risa daba miedo.

–Jaja…ja –las carcajadas empezaron a difuminarse al ver mi expresión aburrida, con los párpados caídos y las cejas arqueadas. Miró hacia los lados, incómodo, al darse cuenta de que yo hablaba en serio-…ejem, bueno, eso tiene arreglo, hoy es…-su cara se iluminó, me pareció ver como una bombillita se encendía en su cabeza…no, otra luciérnaga…alguien las amaestra o algo para que sean tan oportunas? - Chicos! Que día es hoy! –gritó a la multitud.

Tigresa, que se hallaba a mi lado durante todo este tiempo, tan callada y sigilosa, me miró confusa. Le devolví el gesto igual de desconcertado. Aunque en nuestros ojos se podía observar perfectamente que…sabíamos que su respuesta iba a hacer que alguien saliera herido (Mono/Mantis/Grulla/Víbora).

–SAN VALENTÍN! –Fue la respuesta, tan cargada de emoción y alegría que incluso pesaba.

Lo siguiente que paso?...Bueno, cierta felina empezó a estrangular a cierta serpiente, y cierto oso panda cambió de color y se transformó en una criatura acuática, ya que una capa de líquido apestoso (sudor) lo envolvió cuan manta de tela en una noche fría que…ok, Mono tiene razón, tengo que dejar el royo…o no? Qué hacer? Qué hacer cuando todos a tu alrededor están locos? Cuando te gritan y te confunden más? Ya lo sé, sé que sus intenciones son buenas, que solo quieren ayudarme, pero por favor! Lo único que consiguen es estropearlo todo!...aunque, pensándolo bien, si lo hubieran dicho en un principio…Tigresa no habría accedido (fijísimo, vamos, seguro al 100%...o no? Ñaaaaaa!) y yo no habría tenido el valor de invitarla (aunque no sé qué habría pasado, ya que sufro drásticos problemas de cambios de personalidad y bla, bla, bla…). Ahí lo comprendí. Mis amigos lo único que querían era dar ese empujoncito tan necesario, querían animarme a preguntarle, querían que Tigresa aceptase y me facilitara las cosas para declararme (y también querían cepillarme el bolsillo con lo del conejo!...bueno, ya arreglaré eso más tarde). Pues muy bien, porque habían creado el ambiente perfecto. Lo habían logrado. Que podía hacer? Solo dar las gracias, pero no era el momento, así que seguí en mi estado de Shock (fingido) con la caja de luciérnagas sujeta con las dos manos. Pasados unos minutos, la felina descargó toda su cólera, aflojó su agarré hacia Víbora y también cesó sus golpes contra los demás cómplices. Suspiré, liberándome oficialmente de mi trance.

-Tigresa…-Ella me miró, yo observaba el suelo, indeciso de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Me ganaría una visita al hospital? Celebrarían un funeral mañana? Puede ser…pero no había llegado tan lejos para nada, al fin y al cabo, seguramente no se me volvería a presentar una ocasión como esta nunca…bueno, hasta el año que viene…el caso es que no iba a tirar por la borda mi valentía y echar a perder esa maravillosa noche. La miré tras otro suspiro en el que me deshice de cualquier pensamiento de duda. Estiré mis brazos hacía ella y puse mi mejor y más inocente sonrisa-…Feliz San Valentín.

La felina me miró perpleja, entre aturdida y confusa. Estaba claro que no se lo esperaba, que no entendía mi gesto, y me miraba como si analizara cada expresión que mis facciones ofrecían, comprobando si le tomaba el pelo, si tan solo bromeaba o si mis intenciones eran honestas o si era…bueno…supongo que también barajaría esa otra posibilidad, no? Al fin y al cabo, era mi verdadero propósito: una muestra de afecto.

Observó la caja luminosa que le ofrecía. Se la veía vacilante, seguía sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer. No pestañeó ni un segundo, si no que sus ojos cálidos e indomables como el fuego seguían al descubierto. Quise intentarlo, quiero decir, leer lo que había tras ellos…comprender que pasaba por su mente.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ella se movió. Tragué saliva con fuerza, temeroso por mi cara. Vamos a ver, ya redacté mi testamento antes de venir, por lo que no supondrá un problema; Le dejé una carta a Zheng para que se la entregara a mi padre en casos urgentes por si metía la pata; Le advertí a Víbora de que Mono no se quedase con mi habitación; Preparé ya la ropa con la que quiero que me entierren… Repasaba mentalmente.

Pero, completamente por encima de mi entendimiento, y contra todo pronóstico, Tigresa cogió la caja llena de luciérnagas entre sus patas y…sonrió.

SOBRECARGA DE DATOS! ALERTA DE DERRAME CEREBRAL! ALERTA DE VIRUS PSICÓTICO CERCA! ALERTA!...

–MALDITA SEAS FALTA DE CAPACIDAD DE COMPRENSIÓN! MALDITA SEAAAAS!

–Po…

–Si?

–Lo has vuelto a hacer. –advirtió la maestra sonriente.

Ambos reímos ante lo sucedido, como los buenos amigos que somos…que éramos. Sinceramente, me gustaría dar un paso atrás en el tiempo, pero no sé si lo haría para evitar que aquel gran fallo me arrebatara el motivo por el cual existo o para evitar haberla conocido…porque igual sería lo mejor, dadas las circunstancias actuales…

–Quieres ir a dar un paseo? Ya sabes, visitar los diferentes puestos de comida, ver los espectáculos, los bailes, la comida, las luciérnagas, la comida, los fuegos artificiales…he dicho ya la comida? –pregunté con creciente entusiasmo.

La felina se lo estaba pensando…Si, habéis oído (leído) bien, se lo ESTABA PENSANDO (lo que ya de por sí es un gran avance, no? Me refiero a que lo normal habría sido que se diera la vuelta y se fuera al palacio jade, ya que ahora sabe a qué se debe el festival). Me pareció divisar como buscaba ayuda en algo o alguien, ya que desvió por un momento la mirada y dio un pequeño respingo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

–Por supuesto –Su tono de voz volvía a ser empalagoso.

Sonreí triunfal, feliz por lo ocurrido, porque puede que, por una vez, la suerte me sonriera y apostara por mí. Ambos comenzamos a pasear por las extravagantes calles del valle de la paz, sumergiéndonos en un nuevo mundo en el cual podíamos ser nosotros mismos, bromeábamos, jugábamos en los puestos de…pues eso, de juegos y hacíamos lo primero que se me ocurriera, lo que le daba más dinamismo a la noche. Y en ningún momento deje de sonreír.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Si, la noche marchaba genial ¿no? No había motivo alguno por el que enfadarse… Pues bien, ¿Que podía haber fallado? El festival, el apoyo moral de mis amigos, la comida, los fuegos artificiales, su aspecto, sus palabras empapadas en dulzura… Todo jugaba a mi favor, así que…piensa Po, sigue pensando y buscando ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? ¿Dije algo incorrecto? O…tal vez fuera después? Más tarde de que apareciera...? no…pero si incluso llegamos a…

Pero un pequeño cosquilleo en el hombro derecho detiene mi reflexión.

-Hola, chico grande…

Doy un pequeño respingo, sorprendido. Me llevo el brazo a los ojos, frotándolos para que no se vea el rastro de las lágrimas. Entonces me percato de que es algo innecesario, la lluvia se mezcla con las gotas saladas impidiendo su apreciación.

Mantis suspira abatido. Lo miro de reojo, sin decir nada, tan solo sintiendo el incesante golpeteo del agua sobre mi pelaje mojado.

-Po…yo…-Lo miro sin emoción alguna.

Imagino lo que dirá. Como todos hasta ahora. Me expresará su "pésame", por así llamarlo. Me dirá que lo siente. O puede que intente infundirme palabras de aliento como "Tranquilo, es Tigresa, se le pasará" o simplemente "no te preocupes". Pero ya he recibido demasiadas frases como esas en mi vida.

Pues no lo harán.

No lograrán hacerme sentir mejor.

No causaran ningún efecto en mí….

Seguramente será como siempre, dos palabras vacías incapaces de compensar el dolor.

Él eleva la cabeza hacia el cielo, ajeno a mis suposiciones, mirando hacia las nubes con ojos desdichados.

Y cuando lo dice, me doy cuenta de que debo aprender a no imaginar cosas, ya que…

–...Lo siento.

…sus palabras SI que me afectan.

Dos ríos vuelven a emanar de mis ojos sin vida. Me llevo las manos a la cara para ahogar lo que vendrá a continuación. Sollozos de agonía y tristeza resuenan por los alrededores.

Noto como el insecto acaricia el pelo blanco de mi cabeza con su pequeña tenaza.

–Po…–pronuncia mi nombre mientras continua con su intento de calmarme.

Respiro con dificultad, la nariz ya se me ha congestionado.

–…Po, porfavor…

Me paso de nuevo el brazo por la cara. Sin embargo, esta vez no lo retiro, si no que entierro el rostro en su piel blanda y suave.

–…Perdóname.

Quedo todavía más confuso. Por qué me pide perdón?

–…Todo…es culpa nuestra.

"Nuestra"?

_FLASHBACK / P.O.V MANTIS_

Todo marchaba estupendamente, tanto que incluso tenía ganas de chillar de la emoción! …así que lo hice, pero me dio igual las miradas asustadas de mis compañeros, al fin y al cabo, que son un par de cosas desagradables más en mi lista interminable de desgracias y humillaciones?...Nada. Por lo que seguí dando saltitos y chillando como una adolescente a la que le acaban de dar una tarjeta de crédito.

–Ok, Mantis, lo tuyo es preocupante…-dijo Mono.

Ni siquiera lo miré, seguía en mi mundo de yupi.

–Vale, di lo que quieras, primate, pero esa sema a de descanso será mía, y solo mía! –Exclamé.

–OOOOoooh, No! Esa semana sabática será mía! –Replicó.

–Si esto se te da tan bien como tus penosas frases, la batalla está ganada, mi queridísimo amigo!

–YA ESTÁ! NO AGUANTO MÁS A ESA….COSA VERDE Y PEQUEÑA! –Gritó. Empezando a perseguirme.- Cuando te coja! OOOOoooh cuando te coja!

–Es decir, nunca! BUAJAJAJJAJJAJAJA! (y no soy pequeño!)

–ESTÚPIDA JUDÍA! VEN AQUÍ!

–A que no me pillas, cara de tortilla! –chinché escurriéndome una y otra vez de sus zarpas.

Mono explotó. Reunió todo el aire posible en sus mofletes y lo expulsó de golpe, como si intentara recrear una bomba. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, ayudándose de las manos (es decir, subiéndolas al inspirar, y bajándolas suavemente al expirar)

–…Me llamo Mono, me encantan las bromas, vivo en el palacio Jade, mi mejor amigo y rival es Mantis, ahora mismo quiero matarle, destruirle, asfixiarlo entre mis dos manos y exprimir hasta la última gota de aire que pueda haber en su diminuto cuerpo –Mantis: NO SOY DIMINUTO! -, estrujarlo hasta que solo sirva para que una mantis le coma la cabeza, actualmente estoy en una misión secreta (aunque todos los presentes la conocen, por lo que no es ningún secreto) por una nota que apareció en mi cuarto, tengo que juntar a Po y a Tigresa y conseguir una semana de vacaciones!

– Se puede saber porque a todos les dio por aportar su biografía? –comentó Grulla.

Nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.

Y entonces Víbora se percató de lo que pasaba, reprendiéndonos con su cola y dejándonos la marca de un látigo en nuestra cara.

-AUCH! DICHOSA LOMBRIZ VERDE! –Grité, ganándome otro latigazo- YA TE VALE!

-NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! Lo estáis haciendo por la recompensa, verdad?! –Exclamó– SERÉIS INFANTILES! YA OS VALE! DESDE LUEGO, ME DAIS…

Pero en ese justo momento, una cosa rara calló de repente del cielo, justo a nuestros pies, silenciando a la maestra, la cual se había quedado con la boca abierta (ya que cayó justo cuando nos estaba gritando) y con la mirada fija en lo que se había estampado contra el suelo. Sus ojos fácilmente podían confundirse con platos. Yo fui el primero en reaccionar. Me bajé de la cabeza de Mono y me acerqué al objeto no identificado. Era una pequeña caja, más o menos del tamaño de un puño. La abrí, hallando una nota en el fondo. La saqué, y como si de un imán se tratase, las caras de Grulla y Mono se me pegaron al instante, clavando sus miradas en la hoja que tenía en mis…en serio, nunca supe como se llaman…dejémoslo en tenazas.. Al acabar de analizar y procesar la información que aquel papel contenía, un silencio apareció.

–…

–…

–…

–…Nietos! –Dijo una voz que al principio sonó potente y clara, pero que en la última sílaba se difuminaba reflejando lejanía.

–…

–…Ejem –carraspeé, aclarándome la garganta- "Para Víbora: No me esperaba nada menos de ti, estoy seguro de que esa semana libre será tuya, muchas gracias por aceptar esta misión secreta llamada "operación namorandum". Tengo grandes esperanzas en tus habilidades de cotilleo, ya que estoy seguro de que darán sus frutos en este pequeño encargo. Firmado: Mr. S

–…je, je…je…q-que cosas! No? –dijo la serpiente ante nuestras miradas irónicas- Mira que confundirse! Tiene que haberse equivocado de Víbora! Jajaja, que gracioso, verdad? Jajaja…ja,ja…ja…

– "Infantiles", eh? –Dijo Grulla.

–…CofcofHipócritaCOFcof–Tosió Mono.

–Algo que decir en tu defensa? –Pregunté cruzándome de brazos/tenazas.

–…WILSON, TODO ES CULPA TUYAAAA!

–Ok, voy a empezar a cobrar derechos de autor –respondí fastidiado.

–Es que…yo necesito esa semana! LA NECESITO! –En sus ojos se veía el fuego de la pasión, y miraba hacia el cielo sobre un fondo rojo y llameante.

–…

–Nuestras sospechas se hicieron realidad, es una bruja –le susurré a Mono, cuidando de que la serpiente no me escuchara.

–Naaa, yo creo que hoy es el día ese que tienen todas las tías en el que se vuelven medio locas–respondió.

–Necesito un descanso! –Seguía en su mundo.

–No, lo que pasa es que hoy hay luna llena –se unió Grulla.

–Necesito un tiempo libre para acosar a Tigresa y convertirla en mi barbie! –…Bien por ti.

–O también puede que Po tenga razón y halla una plaga de psicosis!

Con todo, los chicos habíamos formado un círculo cerrado en el que el susurro se había convertido en el rey.

Mientras, en el mundo de Víbora:

–TENGO QUE CONSEGUIR ESA SEMANA SABÁTICA! SERÁ MÍA Y SOLO MÍA! BUAJAJAJAJA...-se silenció al percatarse de los susurros que salían de nuestro grupillo-…emm…que estáis haciendo?

Todos asomamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

–Debatimos si la brujería está castigada con pena de muerte-respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

–Oye, no será hoy ese ciclo lunar del que he oído hablar y que poseen solo las chicas, no?

–Por casualidad no tendrás esta noche un extraño impulso de aullar a la luna?

Y entonces, mis maquinaciones se confirmaron, porque se puso roja como un tomate y estalló en cólera, enseñando sus colmillos y esa lengua afilada y larga, mostrando unos ojos inyectados en sangre que…ugh! *escalofrío*

–PERO QUE CHORRADAS DECIS?!

–…

–…

–…ok, sí que es una bruja.

–MANTIS! SERÁS…!

–NOOooooo! Quiere maldecir tu nombre! Te hechizará y luego te comerá en su pota gigante llena de sapos y serpientes después de regalarle tu cabeza a Samanta para que cumpla su venganza de la forma más cruel inimaginablemente posible! -Chilló Mono entre sollozos.

–MONO!

–DÉJANOS EN PAZ DICHOSA BRUJA! FUS, FUS! –Le espeté en la cara, cruzando las tenazas haciendo una cruz.

–YA ESTÁ! ME HE HARTADO DE VUESTRAS IDIOTECES! –Gritó abalanzándose contra nosotros.

-IIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Grito de niña* -El primate y yo nos abrazamos.

Pero gracias al cielo, Grulla se interpuso entre la muerte y nuestro cuello, separándonos con sus alas.

–OK, ok, haya paz! Haced el amor, no la guerra! –…Lo miramos sin saber que mueca poner, si de confusión, alivio, asco, miedo…–…vale, eso ha sonado raro…pero una vez lo vi en una obra de teatro de sombras y no pude resistirme a soltarlo! –…bueno, al parecer Po no es el único fanboy, pues Grulla estaba todo emocionado.

–…Que obra? –preguntó Mono.

-O mejor dicho, que clase de obra? –profundicé yo…que queréis? ES MI NATURALEZA!

–Oh! Una muy chula! de pingüinitos!

–Anda y calla, tu solo ves cosas de aves! –dijo Mono con un movimiento de muñeca.

–Chicooos, no nos estamos desviando un poquito del tema? –Pregunto Víbora, mientras serpenteaba hacia nosotros.

–Oh, si, por donde íbamos?

–Creo que Víbora iba a clavarnos los dientes cuando apareció Grulla diciendo…en fin–respondí- pero yo no pienso hacer… "eso", y mucho menos con una dichosa br…mbfgh –Fui silenciado por las manos de Mono y el ala de Grulla, quienes rieron nerviosos ante la atenta mirada de la maestra.

–…Que ibas a decir, Mantis? –cuestionó la serpiente acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara.

Carraspeé atosigado y empecé a ser dominado por un sudor frío, al igual que por una risa nerviosa. Fue extraño, era como si el mundo se encogiera, el aire cortara y sus ojos me asfixiaran con cada segundo que transcurría…en ese momento solo se me ocurría una explicación posible….BRUJERÍA! Pero claro, me gusta la vida, por lo que, bueno, mejor prevenir que lamentar, no?

–Nada, no dije nada…-aunque claro, no se lo iba a tragar.

–Oh, de acuerdo –…o puede que sí.

Después de eso, un incómodo silencio hizo presencia. En fin, había una gran evidencia, no? Es decir…si queríamos ganar, si queríamos conseguir esa semana libre, teníamos que eliminar al resto. Carraspeé mientras empezaba a alejarme del grupo.

-Ejem…bueno, yo me voy a…a…pasear por ahí…si…ejem…-me excusé mientras daba pequeños pasitos, yendo casualmente en la dirección en la que Po y Tigresa se habían marchado.

Grulla miró hacia ambos lados. Buscaba algo que le sirviera de coartada, ya que levantó varias veces la pluma índice del ala y vacilo abriendo el pico, como si hubiera encontrado una buena excusa, sin embargo, lo bajaba rápidamente cambiando de idea. Y, tras 10 intentos fallidos, por fin dijo:

–AJA! El maestro Shifu quería hablar conmigo par…

–VUELO! ESTOY VOLAAANDO! –Gritó una figura de grandes orejas que cruzaba el firmamento en pañales, con alas rosadas, un arco y una flecha con punta de corazón– JOROBATE ISAAC NEWTON Y TUS CHORRADAS DE LA GRAVEDAD!

Observamos atónitos lo que sobrevolaba el valle. De entre los demás componentes del festival, un cerdo apuntó con una pezuña a aquella curiosa criatura y exclamó:

–Es un pájaro!

–Es un avión! –Replicó un ganso que se asomó de entre la multitud.

–No! ES MICKEY MOUSE! –Gritó un pequeño conejito emocionado, que miraba fascinado la escena.

Los cuatro furiosos compartimos miradas confusas y sorprendidas. Si mis ojos no me engañaban…

–Ese era..?

–…

–...

–…

–…Naaaa!–concluímos en acapella.

Y aun que a todos nos carcomía la curiosidad, teníamos un asunto por resolver. Todos nos miramos indecisos. No sé qué pasaría por su mente, pero en la mía enumeraba más de mil formas de acabar con la competencia.

Nos quedamos quietos. En silencio. Cualquier movimiento brusco podría significar una oleada de golpes/mordiscos/picaduras/quitación de pantalones/y demás ataques dolorosos y humillantes. Habíamos quedado divididos, a una distancia prudente entre cada uno, formando un círculo para poder mirarnos todos a los ojos y vigilar de que ningún escurridizo se escabullía de la fiesta (yo). La tensión se respiraba en el aire, pues cualquier movimiento o sonido podría romperla. Y lo hizo. Lo hice.

–Ay va! Una moneda! –Grité entusiasmado.

–KYAAAAAAAA!

Y, como era de esperar, se hizo el caos. Logré contemplar como Mono y Grulla se enredaban entre golpes y picoteos, para después girarme y ver las fauces abiertas de Víbora aproximándose a mí con una velocidad, como diría un amigo mío, ALUCINANTE. Justo ahí, todo se volvió negro y pegajoso.

La oscuridad reinaba en mi alrededor después de que una corriente de agua agria, densa y poco fluida, me arrastrase a través de un túnel estrechó y cilíndrico. Cuando la fuerza cesó, respiré todo lo que pude, jadeante y asustado. Que estaba pasando? Donde estaba? La imagen de la boca de Víbora acercándose a mi cuerpo con intenciones nada puras vino a mi mente.

–VÍBORA! VOMÍTAME AHORA MISMO! –exclamé enfadado, apoyándome en las paredes irregulares y blandas que me rodeaban.

Pero los sonidos ahogados de golpes y gritos de guerra me dieron a entender que pasaban olímpicamente de mí.

De repente, el suelo viscoso y fofo del interior de la serpiente se contrajo hacia dentro, como si algo lo estuviera presionando desde fuera. Las pareces se cerraban y yo tenía cada vez menos espacio, hasta el punto de quedar aplastado. No me preguntéis como ni porque, pero lo único que sé es que vi una luz al final del túnel y salí disparado por causa de las paredes que me oprimían. Supongo que las paredes se estaban comprimiendo y me escurrí gracias a la baba que empapaba mi cuerpo. Por fin respiré el aire fresco de aquella noche, saliendo de la boca de Víbora de un salto y quedando a una distancia considerable entre sus fauces y mi cuerpo.

–SOY LIBRE! SIIIII! –Grité al tiempo que volaba por el aire– JORÓBATE BRUJA!

ÑAM.

Y otra vez oscuridad.

–WILSON, TODO ES CULPA TUYA!

Bueno, no hay mucho que contar, así que lo resumiré un poco-mucho. Lo siguiente que paso es sencillo: Tras 20 Minutos de golpes, mordiscos, aleteos y lloriqueos (lo último lo aporté yo), por fin…comenzamos a hablar razonadamente, ya sabéis, ellos desde fuera, y yo desde…dentro de esa cosa verde y de ojos azules. Y entonces, por fin se decidió que…Víbora tenía que vomitarme, pero no por amor a mí, sino porque parecía que todos estaban locos al hablarle al estómago de una serpiente…la verdad es que si están todos locos, pero no quieren reconocerlo. Y Entonces, Grulla inició una conversación que nos salvaría a todos el pellejo:

–Esto es ridículo chicos! –se le veía molesto, movía mucho las alas y voceaba bastante- Mientras nosotros estamos aquí peleando, ellos pueden estar fracasando en su relación, o lo que es mucho peor….Que es posible que se estén declarando ahora mismo y nosotros no estemos allí para cotillear!

–AAAH! –Nos desesperamos al unisón.

–ESO SERÍA UNA CATÁSTROFE NEFASTA PARA TODO EL PLANETA (para nosotros)! –Grité en la histeria.

Víbora serpenteó para acercarse más al grupo y captar nuestra atención.

–Tenéis razón chicos, pero no os hagáis los ignorantes –rodó los ojos- todos sabemos que solo puede haber un ganador en nuestra pequeña…-miró hacia ambos lados, comprobando que no hubiera nadie a la escucha–…misión secreta –susurró.

Tenía razón, no podía haber más que un ganador, pero no íbamos a llegar a ninguna parte como siguiéramos así, es decir, que como continuáramos peleándonos, _Mr.S_ se quedaría sin ganador, ya que no habría nadie en pie para ocupar ese puesto. Apoyé mi cabeza en las pequeñas (que sean pequeñas no quiere decir que yo sea pequeño) tenazas, intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda. ¿Habría alguna solución en la que no acabáramos todos en el hospital? …Si hubiera alguna forma de mantener un tratado de paz, aunque fuera temporal…paz…eso es!

–Unamos fuerzas! –Exclamé dando saltitos de emoción.

Todos me miraron confusos, como si no procesaran bien la información o no me entendieran del todo.

–Es la única manera de conseguirlo –me apresuré a aclarar– al fin y al cabo, lo importante es conseguir "ayudarlos" de algún modo, ¿no? De todas formas sería solo temporal, es decir, que cuando consigamos nuestro objetivo la recompensa se echará a suertes.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que se dedicaron a mirarme atónitos, indecisos ante mi propuesta. Empezó a ser un poco incómodo. Muy incómodo. Por fin dieron una respuesta al adelantarse un paso al frente:

–Pero que cosas dices?! –Preguntó retóricamente Grulla.

–Jamás funcionaría! –Protestó Víbora.

–Anda y vete a jugar con tus agujitas de acupuntura! –Exclamó con mofa mi mejor amigo. Puse una mueca de resignación, nadie le hace caso al bicho-…espera…ya está! Tengo una idea! Qué tal si nos aliamos?!

Plas

Me golpeé la frente.

–Suena bien –respondió Grulla.

PLAS

–Aliémonos! –Exclamó Víbora con un tono entusiasta, de nuevo ese fondo ardiente y esas llamas en sus ojos acompañaron sus palabras eufóricas.

PLAS!

–Oye, tío, creo que tienes espasmos musculares o algo, deberías ir al médico –propuso el primate.

Ladeé la cabeza con irritación.

Porque? Porque nadie me comprende?! PORQUEEEEE?!

–Da igual…–Dije cansado– en fin, yo voto que sí.

Todos alargamos nuestra mano/ala/cola/tenaza, superponiendo unas con otras, primero la de Mono, luego la de Grulla, la de Víbora, y por último la mía (por supuesto, Mantis siempre el último…el incomprendido…el super-apuesto pero subvalorado bicho…el infame…el despreciado…y ya no sigo, que si no esto se alarga mucho).

-Pues que así sea! –gritó Mono con determinación, frunciendo el ceño y con una sonrisa orgullosa, corriendo en la dirección que Po y Tigresa habían tomado, y dejando una nube de polvo a su paso.

–Venga! Vamos con ellos! –exclamó Grulla copiando al primate.

–COTILLEO AL PODER! –Víbora, que parecía una adolescente emocionada, siguió al ave en la carrera.

–…

Soledad. La amarga soledad.

–…siiii….yujuuuu…–exclamé robóticamente, golpeando el aire con mi tenaza, y comenzando a caminar con desdén.

Suspiré.

–…Tranquilos! ….no hace falta que me esperéis…

Y, tras millones de pasitos acompañados de susurros apagados sobre mis desgracias personales (ni falta hace decir que también estuvo presente un "WILSON, TODO ES CULPA TUYA!" en 5 ocasiones), por fin conseguí reencontrarme con el resto.

Los vi de lejos, alrededor de una gran multitud de personas que observaban algo con ligera…obsesión. Comencé a acercarme hacia la muchedumbre con la curiosidad en aumento. Mientras caminaba, noté como los instrumentos tocaban al son de la música, creando una harmónica y hermosa melodía que llegó con dulzura a mis oídos. Seguramente ya estaréis suponiendo lo que pasaba, el porqué de tal gentío agrupado alrededor de la plaza central, y seguramente estéis en lo cierto, pero la verdad es que yo no me enteraba de nada.

Vencido por esa ansia de saber, aligeré el paso hasta el punto de correr hacia la llamativa escena. Salté al hombro de Mono, dispuesto a…

-QUE? OS PARECERÁ BONIT…

-CÁLLATE! –Gritaron los cuatro cotillas acosadores.

Me quedé con la palabra en la boca, sorprendido por tal…carácter… Pero no tardé en sentir esa corriente de calor que proporciona la irá y la furia, provocadas por el simple hecho de que pasen de ti olímpicamente.

-COMO QUE ME CALLE! YA ESTOY HARTO DE TOOODOS VOSOTROS! SOBRETODO DE LA BRUJA VERDE /LOMBRIZ/ ACOSADORA/ ETC!

Y todos se callaron, agacharon la cabeza ante mi grandísima muestra de poder y autoridad, y, arrodillados, empezaron a adorarme y a tirarme rosas de toda clase de colores. Una gran ola de serpentina y virutas brillantes cayó del cielo, un cerdo y un conejo tiraron de una manta y una escultura de oro de mi cuerpo quedó al descubierto!

…Se vale soñar, no?

En fin, si queréis saber lo que paso…bueno, ni yo mismo lo sé con una certeza precisa, solo os puedo decir que sentí que mi cara ardía después de escuchar montones de "CHAS", algo debió de romper la barrera del sonido…contra mi CARA! Me llevé las manos al sitió dañado y caí de espaldas, agonizando y retorciéndome mientras insultaba a Wilson como nunca antes…pobre, debería de dejar de meterme con él…espera…POBRE YO! QUE FUE MI PPERSONA QUIÉN SUFRIÓ UNA OLEADA DE LATIGAZOS POR PARTE DE LA TÍA LOCA!

En fin, al ver que nadie, y si, habéis oído bien, NADIE me socorría (dichosos tacaños egoístas cotillas y acosadores obsesivos de las narices!), me levanté y volví a mi antigua situación, dispuesto a enfrentarme cara a cara con esa cos…aaaa…..oh….oh Dios….

-OH DIOS MÍO!

-CÁLLATE! –Esta vez, fueron todos los que manifestaron su irritación contra mí, y lo hicieron con una sincronización que me asustó. Di un pasito para atrás ante la presión que ejercían sus miradas ansiosas.

Pero estaba demasiado…em…sorprendido como para contrarestar sus faltas de afecto.

Está bien, lo reconozco, la escena me dejo…perplejo. Así que no paso mucho tiempo hasta que mi mandíbula quedó suspendida en el aire, pues no tenía fuerza alguna para sostenerla. Los brazos también me fallaron y quedaron aparentemente muertos. Mis ojos…no se que parecían mis ojos, pero habían quedado tan abiertos que luego me costó una vida el volver a cerrarlos. Noté como las comisuras de mis labios se curvaban, y en mi interior había montado una fiesta. En el caso de mis aliados…más de lo mismo: Víbora sonreía a lo psicópata, Grulla se comía el asfalto y Mono lloraba y se sonaba la nariz con su cola. Nada fuera de lo normal, vamos.

No recuerdo ningún momento de mi vida en el que me quedara tan incrédulo, diciéndole repetitivamente a mi cerebro que despertase, que no hiciera caso a esas imágenes, que no eran reales, porque lo que mis ojos me mostraban era algo demasiado asombroso como para que fuera cierto. La verdad, si hace un año me decían que esto ocurriría me habría reído en la cara de esa persona con todas mis fuerzas.

En el centro de la plaza dos figuras se movían con agilidad y destreza. La música sonaba y ellos la acompañaban con un combate extraño. Al principio no lo entendí, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que realmente no se pegaban, no se producían ni el más mínimo daño. Al realizar los "ataques", en vez de golpearse se deslizaban esquivándose. Por ejemplo, cuando uno de ellos propinaba un puñetazo, lo que hacía era deslizar su puño por el pelaje del otro, causando así algo increíble y bello, como si ambos estuvieran coordinados a la. O simplemente se evadían con normalidad produciendo que el golpeado fuera el aire. Daban saltos y se cogían de las manos con sonrisas.

Po y Tigresa….estaban bailando.

Pero hubo algo que llamó mi atención.

-Mono, ¿estás seguro de que fue buena idea? –escuché como la voz de Grulla escondía un ápice de…arrepentimiento?

Me volteé hacia las voces de mis amigos, sin poder evitar entrometerme en su conversación, impulsado por mis recientes pequeños brotes de cotilleo.

-El que? –Preguntó sin poner mucho interés, mientras se estiraba para ver el espectáculo que un buey que acababa de ponerse enfrente le impedía disfrutar.

–Que va a ser? Decirle que viniera!

–A quién? –Mono seguía con sus asuntos, se ve que la falta de educación no es solo hacia mí.

El ave rodó los ojos, insatisfecho por la poca importancia que le daba.

–A "ella" –Él volteó y por fin lo miró a los ojos. Yo, por supuesto, seguía expectante comiendo mis palomitas -…No sé, las cosas ya marchan bien sin su presencia y…ni siquiera me has dicho para que la quieres aquí!

–Por supuesto que hicimos bien, tu tranqui -El primate dejó caer los parpados y sus largos brazos mientras mostraba una sonrisa de dejadez, expresando su despreocupación hacia el tema.- Hakuna-matata, okay? Todo tiene su explicación, un poquito de confianza, por favor.

Grulla seguía vacilante.

–Y si la fastidias? –insistió inseguro.

–Fastidiar qué? –siseó una bruj…serpiente que asomó su cabeza entre los dos murmurantes.

–Je! –rió perversamente Mono mientras frotaba sus manos- No vamos a fastidiar nada! Solo que esta gallinita –señaló al ave, el cual soltó un quejido de resignación- está en desacuerdo con una genialidad que ha salido de mi maquinadora mente!

Arqueé una ceja. Una "genialidad"?...que a salido de la mente, mejor dicho, del vertedero del simio? De ÉL?! ….yo solo digo que "genialidad" y "Mono" son dos incoherencias.

La música seguía tocando, el espectáculo continuaba y el público seguía emocionado con la belleza de este, por lo que nuestra conversación seguía pasando completamente inadvertida

–Veréis, estaba yo el otro día (más bien, ésta mañana) comiendo plácidamente mis galletas de almendra, sentado en una silla de la cocina. Pensaba en mis cosas, es decir, creando nuevas frases matadoras. Mientras ideaba más expresiones galanes, comencé a divagar. El asunto de Po y Tigresa no paraba de asomarse por mi cabeza. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a la nota de _Mr. S. _Si mi intención era ayudar a mi amigo, debía de encontrar algo que me sirviera, buscar ideas que pudieran aportar algo al tema, hacer, tal vez, que uno de ellos…espabilara. Y justo ahí, idee mi plan de ataque. Como ya sabéis, la segunda parte de la nota comunicaba lo que teníamos que hacer, y que recibiríamos a cambio, por lo que el concepto de darles un empujoncito en su relación y, aún por encima, recibir algo a cambio…bueno, digamos que me motivo.

Es cierto, yo tan solo había contado un fragmento del papel, ya que la segunda parte no podía ser revelada, si no todo se fastidiaría y…adiós a la semanita sabática:

"Si anhelas su felicidad, si anhelas con todo tu corazón que por fin ambos puedan compartir sonrisas de amor verdadero, presta atención joven guerrero, porque una nueva misión para ti tengo, joven guerrero. Deberás de "ayudarlos" de alguna forma, y si por causa tuya ellos se atreven a decir mutuamente lo que sienten, serás recompensado con una semana libre.

Un saludo, Mr. S

PD: recuerda que es una misión absolutamente secreta."

Todos asentimos en gesto de aprobación.

–Vale, pues mi "plan de ataque" era simple, solo tenía un objetivo –continuó ante nuestras miradas de intriga- y para cumplir con ese cometido, necesitaba tan solo una cosa…así que le mandé una carta pidiéndole que viniera.

Fruncí el ceño, empezando a sospechar y dudar del buen criterio del primate con sus "genialidades". Realmente tenía un mal presagio.

Mientras yo reflexionaba pacientemente (…no os riais, yo también puedo serlo si me lo propongo), otros (concretamente "otra") no se demoró en profundizar más en la pregunta.

–¿A quién? –Siseó, insatisfecha por su poca especificación.

Él ignoró su creciente curiosidad decidiendo continuar con el suspense. Después de un minuto de silencio, por fin se decidió a decir algo, dos palabras, pero dos palabras con tantos significados en su interior que pesaron cuando salieron de sus labios.

–…A "ella"

Esa fue su respuesta, tan cortante como el filo de una espada, más inocente que la mirada soñadora de un niño, e increíblemente más ignorante que nuestro queridísimo Po.

–Pero, ¿Por qué? -insistió la serpiente

El contexto me lo decía todo. Mantuve la mirada perdida, asustado por la resolución que había acudido a mí con demasiada fuerza. Puse una mueca de miedo. Porque ya sabía la respuesta, porque ya sabía que iba pasar si eso ocurría. Lo que había hecho Mono, había sido algo completamente estúpido.

Como se había atrevido? Como era que, conociendo a la maestra, hubiera hecho tal insensatez? No se daba cuenta de que eso lo estropearía todo?

Lancé una última mirada hacia mis dos amigos.

Como movimiento final, Tigresa dirigió su puño hacia Po, pero se hizo a un lado al tiempo que cogía su mano. Levantó su pata y la pasó por detrás del cuello de la felina. Esta se inclinó hacia atrás fingiendo una caída. Él impidió que tocara el suelo al colocar con rapidez su brazo en la espalda de la maestra, mientras ella entrelazaba sus manos en su cuello. La música paró al instante. Compartieron miradas de alegría, continuando en la misma postura. Una oleada de aplausos inundó por completo el valle.

Mis ojos volvieron a la nada con una expresión de terror.

Y antes de que mono pudiera contestarle, la palabra salió de mi boca sin retención alguna. La dejé escapar en un descuido, y provoqué que las expresiones de mis amigos se tornaran todavía más exageradas que la mía, ya que la realidad les golpeó con mayor contundencia.

–…celos.

* * *

**Ok, antes de nada, quien se emocionó al ver que actualicé? xD, lo digo porque a mí me pasa con otros fics ^^'**

**Bueno….er….que si está vez tengo una excusa?...mm…la falta de inspiración vale? xD**

**Lo siento chicos, de verdad, pero los exámenes no me dejaron nada en el coco que no fueran las funciones de las vitaminas, operaciones complicadas, la historia de la literatura, etc. Perdón.**

**Pero bueno, al final actualicé, no? (lector: Si…después de mes y medio)….yaaaaa…Sorry!**

**En fin, este capítulo ha sido un poco raro de escribir, espero que no os haya decepcionado. Por cierto, los siguientes capítulos habrá algo de drama (como en este)…o eso creo…no sé xD**

**Ah! Y…una preguntita, preferís capítulos más cortos? Es que no sé si se os hace muy pesado el que sean cada vez más largos :/**

**Pues nada, lo siento chicos, pero me parece que ahora no responderé los reviews xD! Me da mucha pereza…pero intentaré ir respondiendo por medio de MP**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo (no olvidéis dejar reviews)!**

**Un Abrazo.**


	9. Recuerdos: Parte 2

**Este capítulo está dedicado a DavidMcGill96 **

_Kung fu panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks y no pretendo hacer dinero con esto, sino divertirme y entretener a __otros._

**Sin más entretenimientos, señoras y señores, tras 6 meses de espera, les traigo, para su deleite y diversión (principalmente diversión) el siguiente capítulo de "**_Alucinantemente complicado_**".**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: Recuerdos_**

_**Parte 2: Plan B…¿fallido?**_

_–…celos_

El "genio" asintió con satisfacción y dibujo en su cara de plato una sonrisa autosuficiente, sin percatarse de que lo que había hecho…era una absoluta estupidez.

Los aplausos comenzaron a difuminarse y fundirse junto con el silencio que había inundado el ambiente en el que nos encontrábamos los cuatro. Las luciérnagas seguían revoloteando por el cielo, y los espectadores observaban con ansias la postura final de los dos protagonistas, fatigados por el esfuerzo físico.

Celos…esa palabra seguía carcomiendo mi cabeza.

–¡Exacto!-Exclamó entusiasta, continuando con su ignorancia el cerebro de la operación– ¡Ya sabrás que los celos son milagrosos! aunque…a juzgar por tu pésima galantería, déjame ponerlo en duda…

–QUE TIENE QUE VER MI GALANTERÍ EN ESTO?! –Protesté, tan solo para ser ignorado…de nuevo.

–Sí, si, lo que tu digas

Miré hacia los demás integrantes de la misión, y, al analizar sus expresiones, pude comprobar que habían llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. Por lo menos Grulla…ya que Víbora seguía en Shock y con un semblante que no supe descifrar…tal vez…aterrado?...ña, da igual, a ella ya le alcanzó la psicosis, a si que a saber lo que pasaría por su mente.

Una vez más, dirigí mi atención al primate.

–Mono…no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho –intenté mantener la calma, pero mis palabras contenían un tono de irritación y temor que no pude controlar.

–Pues claro que lo sé, pequeñajo.

–QUE NO SOY PEQUEÑAJO! Es…es todo lo demás….que es muy grande…y…es una ILUSIÓN OPTICA! –Vale, reconozco que no fue una de mis mejores replicas, y el ver como mono arqueaba una ceja me lo confirmó…

Carraspeé, incómodo por mis palabras poco acertadas…

–…Ejem…CLAAAAARooo… –Contestó– En fin, como decía, ¡acabo de garantizarle a Po un billete derecho al tren del amor!

–¡Dirás al tren de perdición! –Corregí, con energías renovadas y harto de la chulería del macaco.

Mono cambió su sonrisa orgullosa por una mueca aburrida. Supongo que TODAVÍA no se había enterado. Chasqueó la lengua con un carácter de dejadez.

–Haber, "ella" vendrá –simulaba con sus dedos las comillas, lo que me pareció extraño…en cierta manera- Po la verá, "ella" verá a Po, Tigresa la verá a "Ella", "ella" coqueteará con Po, Po no entenderá nada, Tigresa será atacada por el ejercito de los celos del destino (a todos se les contagio la pasión de Po), echará a "ella" y se llevará a Po para que vean juntos los fuegos artificiales y se cuenten el uno al otro sus sentimientos, luego yo haré uso de mis habilidades de galán para conquistar a "ella", ellos se casaran, y "nosotros"…nosotros, nos casaremos también, tendremos 12 hijos, Jaimito, jaimita, Jorgito, Jorgita, Mono, Mona, galan1, galan2, Bernardo, Calamardo, Miniyo y Minitú!

Me golpeé la frente. Para evitar que siguiera con sus patéticos planes de boda, le interrumpí.

–¡Cualquiera que conozca a Tigresa sabe que eso no funcionará! –Él abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero ahogó sus palabras al no encontrarlas acertadas– No lo entiendes, verdad? Tigresa es demasiado madura como para sentir celos, sin tener en cuenta que, hasta lo que sabemos, aún no le ha puesto nombre a sus sentimientos hacia Po.

Seguía sin entender del todo lo que pasaba, se podía ver explícitamente como su cabeza echaba humo al procesar tanta información de golpe…

_Y luego el tonto es Po…_

–Yo…no te comprendo, mantis –…en serio? QUE RARO!

Suspiré, cansado.

-Como he dicho, ella es demasiado madura…-Comencé- …Tigresa no sentirá celos, Tigresa no protestará, Tigresa no expresará ninguna disconformidad si advierte el más mínimo interés por parte de Po, Tigresa no dirá nada, se callará sus supuestos sentimientos hacia el panda y dejará que siga con su vida…Tigresa se echará a un lado para no interferir…-Expliqué, mostrándole la gravedad del asunto.

El simio emanaba arrepentimiento por todas partes, y, con la intención de buscar otras posibles reacciones de la felina, dijo con afán genuino:

-P-pero…es posible que si que funcioné…yo…tal vez sea el empujón que necesita para darse cuenta de lo que siente!

Ladeé la cabeza.

–…ella ya aprendió la lección una vez, y no volverá a intervenir en las decisiones que él tome, a pesar de que puedan no ser las correctas.-Concluí.

Mono por fin abrió los ojos, comprendiendo la situación.

–Entonces, quieres decir que tigresa se negaría a si misma por la felicidad de…Po?–Preguntó, para asegurarse de haber entendido mis palabras.

Asentí con desdén. La verdad, tanto esfuerzo para que al final el primate lo estropeara todo…ok, que duerma con un ojito abierto, porque es posible que suceda algún "accidente" que envuelva al simio…y a un hacha…jeje…Je…¡¿que?! ¡Quién avisa no es traidor!

-¡Todo nuestro empeño para NADA!- espetó frustrado Grulla- sabía que tenía que habértelo impedido!

Amén!

–Y ahora te das cuenta, plumero con patas?! –Regañé, irritado por la estupidez de todo el mundo.

–Bueno! Perdónanos por intentar aportar ALGO! No como otros…–se defendió Mono, ofendido y con una mano en el pecho.

–AUCH! Esa dolió! –Dijo Grulla, fingiendo sentir mi dolor por la INCOMPRENSIÓN!

–OYE! –Protesté completamente indignado– Yo aporto muchas cosas…como…comoo…emm…

_…PORQUE?! PORQUE TENGO LA MENTE EN BLANCO! PORQUEEEEEE!_

–…-Mono arqueó una ceja

–espera…un segundo…

–…-Grulla arqueó una ceja.

Miré incómodo hacia ambos lados, intentando escapar sin éxito de las miradas críticas posadas sobre mi persona.

_…La verdad duele…solo me queda una salida…_

–…MIRAD, UN UNICORNIO ROSA MONTADO EN UN TRICICLO VOLADOR!

-DONDE?! –Preguntó Mono con una genuina ilusión….raaaaaaaaaro.

Alcé ambas cejas. Busqué otra escusa para la escusa.

–…me chachis, Mono, te lo perdiste! –Continué con la farsa.

–En serio? –Ok, nadie puede ser tan tonto.

–Sí, el maestro Shifu se lo llevó al país de nunca jamás, siguiendo el puente del arcoíris y girando en la primera estrella a la derecha! –dije sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

Él miró al suelo con el ceño fruncido, pensando en mis palabras. Luego me miró y dejo caer sus ojos en un mueca.

–HEY!...Vale, ya lo pille…–Me miró con aburrimiento–…estúpido desilusionador…

No pude aguantar una risotada que luchaba por salir desde hace un buen tiempo.

–Y TU DE QUE TE RÍES?! –la voz del simio sonaba realmente molesta.

Una vez amansadas las carcajadas, me puse en pie (pues me había caído) y lo miré.

–¡De tu cara! –el primate apretó los labios– ¡¿Donde la compraste?!

–En la tienda donde compraste la tuya, me llevé la última, y cuando llegaste tu tuvieron que coger un cacho te judía!

–…Muérete ya.

–No, muérete TU ya!

–Hazle un favor al mundo y bórrate de él!

–ERES UN INSULTO PARA LAS JUDÍAS!

–Y TU PARA LA EVOLUCIÓN!

–Ya, PUES TU ERES UN INSULTO PARA...er…para…PARA LOS GALANES!

Solté un chillido de espanto ante sus palabras.

–NOo! No puedes haber dicho eso!

–Pues lo dije! –…Wilson…TODO ES CULPA TUYAAAAAAAAAAA!

–Retíralo!

–NO!

–Retíral…

–QUE HAS HECHO QUE?! –…les presento el efecto retardado de una víbora que se lanzó encima de Mono con el fin de estrangularlo…

–…que oportuna–Dije, sorprendido.

–AAAAGH! ALÉJA TU CUERPO FINO Y ESQUELETICO DE MI **HERMOOOOZO** ROSTRO! –Gritó asustado mientras observaba impotente como la serpiente se aferraba a su cuello, lo golpeaba, lo zarandeaba, lo agitaba, lo viol…digo, lo..lo…en fin, lo "destruía" –ME MUEGHOOO! –gritaba el asfixiado.

Grulla y yo comenzamos a alejarnos de la escena lo menos disimuladamente posible con pequeños pasos.

–…al final Po tenía razón –le susurré al ave.

–Na….no es para tant…

_Atención, la siguiente escena posee contenido emocionalmente dañino e incluso traumático, si usted decide continuar es bajo su propia responsabilidad. (xDD)_

– ¡Te mataré, te comeré, luego vomitaré tus huesos, los volveré a comer, los vomitaré de nuevo, los empaquetaré, los enviaré por correo al saco de pulgas de tu abuela, ella lo abrirá, le dará un infarto, luego la comeré a ella, la vomitaré, la revivirán, me la volveré a comer y NADIE ira a vuestro funeral porque me los habré COMIDO A TODOS!

-…la perdimos.–concluyó Grulla.

–En cualquier momento sale volando con su escoba….–Posé mis ojos en Grulla con un toque de picardía–…Y lo mejor de todo es que es a ti a quien le tocará acompañarla!

Se limitó a tragar con fuerza.

–…–estoy seguro de que lloró internamente–…oye, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo? El pobre se está poniendo azul…

Miré hacia la "tierna" escena. Víbora sacudía a mono, zarandeándolo con toda su pasión juvenil.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en mis labios.

–No, déjala jugar un rato –Grulla sonrió cómplice–…al fin y al cabo, el gran GENIO merece un tiempo de mimos, ¿no crees?

No fue sino entonces cuando me percaté de que los aplausos, las voces, los pasos y la música habían cesado y lo único que se podía escuchar eran los bramidos de Víbora y sus palabras cariñosas dirigidas a Mono. Me fijé que todos los pares de ojos estaban clavados en la contradictoria y violenta escena que suponía ver a Víbora, la dulce y tierna maestra de kung fu (o eso creían ellos), sacudiendo a Mono con su cola.

-ESTÚPIDO! INCOMPETENTE! INSENSATO! ESTÚPIDO!...eso ya lo dije…que locura, verdad? (Yo: si) Repetir la misma palabra, jajajaja…en fin…ESTÚPIDO! INCOMPETENTE! ETC!-Continuó la serpiente mientras estrujaba con su arma mortífera el cuello de su desgraciada víctima, y, por supuesto, completamente ajena a las miradas de terror que se clavaban en su persona.

Incluso las luciérnagas habían parado su actividad nocturna para presenciarlo.

Todavía pasaron unos cuantos segundos de piropos y formalidades hasta que Víbora se dio cuenta de la perpleja muchedumbre. Y solamente porque Mono, al cual seguía sacudiendo como a una maraca, le señaló la situación.

Quedó petrificada, congelada de vergüenza cuando comprendió que era el centro de atención.

Se escuchó como un conejito comenzó a llorar. A un cerdo se le cayó un dumpling que tenía pensado comerse y que tenía a meros centímetros de la boca. Po y Tigresa seguían en la misma posición, pero sus miradas se clavaban en nosotros como cuchillas. El panda dejo caer a la felina inadvertidamente la cual produjo un ruido seco al chocar contra el suelo de la plaza.

Esto era malo, muy malo…tenía que actuar o si no, ¡cierta felina podría torturarnos hasta que contáramos todo!...y eso significaría…adiós a la semana sabática, y un montón de autosesiones de acupuntura.

–…Jeje…je…víbora, te dije que no era momento para practicar la técnica de la marioneta mortal –Intenté justificar con una pequeña pero audible risita nerviosa.

Susurros se levantaron entre un pequeño grupo. Tan solo escuche unas pocas palabras: "actriz", "bruja"…

–¡Debe de ser la bruja que contrataron! –Grito una coneja con un bebé en brazos.

–…

–…¡A LA HOGERA! –De repente, toda la muchedumbre sacó antorchas y horcas.

Espera…esto es muy raro…

–…¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA! –Espeté incrédulo ante la evidencia–…¡¿como conseguisteis las armas y antorchas en meros segundos?! ¡ES RIDÍCULO!

–¡Tú eres ridículo! –Gritaron al unísono.

Gracias mundo, ahora he comprendido que mi destino es…ser incomprendido…que HERMOZO.

_DICHOSO WILSON! Solo me queda una salida!...de nuevo._

Apunté con convicción y una fingida sorpresa hacia un punto incierto del cielo.

–MIRAD! ES SHIFU CON UNAS ALAS DE MARIPOSA Y VOLANDO POR EL FIRMAMENTO JUNTO A UN UNICORNIO VOLADOR ROSA QUE PELEA CONTRA UN REVIVIDO TAI LUNG VESTIDO DE MUJER!

Y justo, justo tenía que hablar alguien! Justo tenían que contradecirme…

–¡Mentira cochina! –Gritó un niño. Tragué saliva. ¡¿Por qué nada sale bien?! –…en realidad es Kickey Mouse!

Al instante, miles de cabezas se giraron en la dirección que apuntaba mi tenaza.

La sorpresa fue que…parecía que había apuntado a un sujeto con grandes orejas que surcaba el firmamento encima de una especie de montura.

Ok, no negaré que estaba alucinando…pero no era tiempo de dejar que la baba saliera a pasear. Tenía que actuar rápido.

Les hice una señal al grupo de "cupidos" para indicar que era hora de irse a otro sitio. Mono bufó fastidiado y, una nube de polvo después, nos encontrábamos en el restaurante del señor Ping, fatigados.

Nos situamos bajo el mostrador, intentando recobrar el aliento.

–¡Me cachis! ¡Yo quería ver a Kickey Mouse! –Se quejó un indignado Mono.

_Explosión nerviosa en 3…2…1_

_¡PLAS! _

_Me golpeé la frente…ya no era verde, ahora era roja. ¡Genial! ¡Ahora muto a un camaleón!_

Carraspeé, para evitar perder la poca compostura que me quedaba. Me pasé una tenaza por la cara y suspiré.

Miré el interior del local. Parecía que no había nadie, lo cual era extraño, pues el Sr. Ping nunca cerraba la tienda, y mucho menos en un día como este.

Sacudí la cabeza y me encogí de hombros.

_Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en los horarios laborales del padre de Po._

–Muy bien, ahora que estamos solos, hablemos razonablemente, ¿os parece? –Propuse desde el sombrero de Grulla.

No negaré que todavía sudaba y el tic de mi ojo no daba tregua alguna, pero aun así hice mi mayor esfuerzo por aparentar estabilidad emocional.

Todos se miraron entre sí, tras unos segundos, asintieron con un suspiro.

Cerré los ojos.

–Bien, ya se ha demostrado que el plan de mono es un completo desastre –Comencé, explicando con algo de resentimiento que el primate pudo notar– …PERO, no todo está perdido –Posaron en mi sus miradas, más curiosas que nunca– …quiero decir…"ella" (quien quiera que sea…) vendrá, ¡pero todos sabemos que Po está enamorado de Tigresa! –Vi como comprendían poco a poco– De todas formas, Tigresa no se enfadaría, ¿no?

Víbora abrió los ojos. Incliné la cabeza con intriga.

–¡Cierto! –agregó Grulla, más alegre.

Sin embrago, una extraña sensación que me indicaba lo opuesto invadió mi cuerpo. Fruncí el ceño, desconcertado.

–¡SI! –Un esperanzado simio entró en escena– además, no es como si Tigresa fuese a arruinar su relación ni nada –Rió.

La serpiente apretó los labios y puso una mueca al oír las palabras de Mono.

Continué observándola. Su comportamiento era inusual, parecía…nerviosa.

Pero no había sido el único que se había percatado de esto.

–Porque…Tigresa no se enfadará…¿verdad, Víbora?- Un ave de altas patas entro en escena con la preocupación latente en los ojos

No respondió, tan solo su expresión se tornó más aterrada e inquieta. Algo andaba muy mal.

–¿Víbora? –repitió Grulla.

Hubo otra larga pausa en la que todos los presentes nos sentíamos morir a raíz de la curiosidad.

Y, tras un doloroso silencio durante el cual mi corazón latía con una fuerza anormal, fijó en nosotros su vista.

–Veréis, yo…–No encontraba las palabras, supongo, porque parecía buscarlas en la estancia, sin cesar el inquieto revoloteo de sus ojos–…¿recordáis esta mañana? ¿En la cocina?

Nos miramos entre nosotros.

Pensamientos como "que tiene que ver eso con la situación?", "ahora contrajo la enfermedad de Huntington" o "quiero ver a Shifu vestido de Cupido y con su unicornio" pasaron por nuestra mente.

Me preparé para escuchar cualquier chorrada que viniera e intentar mantener la calma para no "disfrutar" de una sesión de relajantes y delicadas caricias por cortesía de la serpiente.

Si, esta vez estaría listo para lo que viniera…o eso creía, porque lo que salió de sus labios fue…completamente inesperado.

–El desayuno que tomaron Po y Tigresa era…diferente.

Hubo un silencio presente. Creo que yo…no entendía nada. Nuestros ojos la incitaron a que continuara, pero ella parecía dudosa y comenzó a sudar frío.

Arqueé una de mis cejas. ¿Que habría hecho ahora? Fuera lo que fuera…¿porque ponía caras de asesina arrepentida?

Ella, al ver nuestra reacción dudosa, suspiró y se decidió a aclarar el asunto.

–Yo…digamos que…..–Comenzó con determinación, pero su voz se fue apagando y sus sonidos inaudibles no los escucha ni Shifu.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntamos al unisón.

Ella adoptó una mueca de esfuerzo, intentando decir…lo que fuera que quisiera decir.

–Yo…–Suspiró de nuevo, con pésame–…eché algo especial a su sopa–Finalizó, analizando nuestras expresiones.

_Explosión y contracción de tics colectivos en 3…2…1…_

–¡IAGH! –Solté un gritó ahogado…no fue de niña…fue ahogado…

–¡OH, NO! ¡LOS ENVENENASTE!–La acorraló Mono– ¡¿VERDAD QUE SI?! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡ERES UNA BRUJA QU…!

RAAAAAAAAAAAS! En toda la boca, el primate aprendió a mantenerse con el morral puesto.

–¡TRANQUILIZAROS! –Gritó con asfixia– ¡Qué manía con enfadaros! Tampoco fue para tanto, ¿no?

–Tienes razón…¡LOS HAS ENVENENADO! ¡¿Y DICES QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?! –Exploté rozando la histeria. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, profundamente…buf, no todo estaba perdido–…bueno, no creo que fuera tan grave, no? Siguen vivos, por lo menos…¿por qué no van a morirse, verdad Bruj…Víbora?

Ella negó con la cabeza y me miró tranquila, restándole importancia al agitar la punta de su cola.

–¡No, hombre! ¡Pero que cosas dices! –Se mofó un poco, pero parecía algo ofendida por la desconfianza que mostraba–….a lo sumo se odiaran mutuamente.

–Ah, vale….….¡¿QUE?! –espeté sobrecogido por sus últimas palabras.

–¿Qué? Ah…Nada, ¡tu tranquilo!

–¡Ya estoy muy tranquilo! ¡¿NO VES MI CARA DE TRANQUILO?! –Me acerqué a sus ojos abriendo bien los míos.

–¡FUERA BICHO INMUNDO!

¡RAS!

Y otro ardor insoportable en mi hermoso rostro. Pero, como a los presentes les importa un pepino y medio mi estado físico, continuaron con la charlita.

–Descubrí una substancia que altera la personalidad de quien la tome, depende de cada persona. –Mantuve una expresión pensativa– Decidí que sería buena idea ponérsela en sus sopas, así, quizás, Tigresa se volvía un poco más…dulce y abierta, y Po…bueno, no tan Po.

–Pues lo conseguiste –Afirmó Mono– al menos con Po, porque nunca lo había visto tan maduro.

Pero tenía una inquietud que surgió a partir de sus palabras. No dudé en manifestarla.

–Pero, si Po cambió su personalidad por una menos…Po–Torcí el gesto– Entonces Tigresa…

Algo hizo click. Se me iluminó el rostro, tan solo para ensombrecerse segundos después. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de Víbora. No pude reprimir mi expresión aterrada.

–Oh…no –Murmuré.

La serpiente me miró compartiendo el pésame.

–Oh, sí –Suspiró, agachando la cabeza pero sin perder el contacto visual.

–Oh…que? –Preguntaron Mono y Grulla, confusos.

–Si Po es más maduro, Tigresa…es más infantil. –sentencié– lo que significa que, Mono, definitivamente has arruinado todo.

El primate nos dirigió a todos su más arrepentida cara. No lo culpo, no ahor…

–¡ES TODO CULPA DE MANTIS! –Gritó el condenado.

–¡¿QUE?! –Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. –¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!

–¡ATREVIENDOME!

–¡SACO DE PULGAS!

–¡JUDIA VERDE!

–¡CARA PLATO!

–¡CARA DE HA…!

–¡Callaros! –Gritó un sujeto de cara cubierta que apareció encima del mostrador–Lo habéis estropead…!

–¡AAAAAAAH!¡UN LADRÓN!–Con un rápido movimiento, la maestra lo tiró de un latigazo al otro lado del mostrador– ¡FUERA BICHO INMUNDO!

Lo miramos con sorpresa. Quien era ese? Tenía orejas grandes, la cara cubierta, guantes blancos y vestía de negro. Acaso era…

–¡Es Kickey Mouse!–Mono parecía…un fan.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No!Yo…

–¡AGH! –Otro coletazo ardiente de parte de una serpiente aterrorizada– ¡Sigue vivo! ¡Quiere robar mi virtud!

–¡OUCH! ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! –Preguntó histérico sobándose el lugar lastimado.

–ESA…es la pregunta que todos nos hacemos–Dije, rodando los ojos.

El sujeto, tras recobrar la compostura y subirse de nuevo al mostrador, se decidió a hablar con mayor tranquilidad.

Acercó su pequeña mano a su boca y aclaró la voz.

–Cordialidades aparte, me presento. Yo soy…

–¡UN NINJA! –Gritó Mono.

–¡No! –negó sorprendido por la rapidez del primate–yo…

–¡Un asesino a sueldo que nos quiere aniquilar! –Gritó asustada Víbora.

El de negro llevó su mano a la frente, masajeándose ligeramente las sienes.

–No, yo s…

–¡Aléjate monstruo! ¡No te temo! –Grulla se posicionó de manera defensiva.

–¡¿Qué?! –repitió confundido.

–¡Mátalo Grulla, mátalo! Que me quiere utilizar de cint…

–¡De que hablais! Yo soy Mr…

PLAS!

Otra figura camuflada con la noche cayó delante nuestra.

–¡El cielo se cae! ¡Yo sabía que caería! LO SABIA! –Dijo Mono con una histeria absoluta, sacudiendo a Grulla por los hombros.

–¡ESTÚPIDAS MEDIAS KARATEKAS!

–KYAAAA! –Algo rompió la barrera del sonido acompañado del grito de cierta maestra.

Aquel latigazo impacto en la cara del intruso con gran contundencia.

–¡AUCH! ¡PERO QUE HACES! –Gritó el caído del cielo, levantándose y sobando su cabeza, adolorido– ¡Pagarás el doble en tu próxima visita! ¡Primero las piedras y ahora una lombriz verde me ataca sin razón alguna! ¡¿Que te he hecho yo, haber?! ¡Yo tan solo quería hacerlo a mi manera! Pero nooooo, tú–apuntó a su, aparentemente, compañero de manera acusadora– tenías que utilizar tus rollos místicos, verdad, Shi..?

–¡Cállese, Viuda Negra! –La primera figura, ya recuperada del estrés pos traumático, habló con un tono nervioso y alterado.

–¿Viuda? ¡Perdona, ratón parlante, pero yo no soy ningún viudo! –Protestó colocando sus brazos en la cadera.

–¡¿Q-QUE?! ¡Es..es el nombre en clave, idiota! –alargó sus brazos, desesperado.

–¡¿Que nombre en clave ni que porras?! –Quiso acercarse, pero tan solo consiguió caer de bruces al suelo– ¡DICHOSAS MEDIAS KARATEKAS DE LAS NARICES DE VUESTRA ABUELA!

No entendía nada, a decir verd…espera…a quien le importa lo que piense de esto?

–Ha insultado…a mi abuelita? –la mirada de mono se ensombreció.

–…que? –Preguntó el que parecía ser un ave.

–Oh no, has insultado a la abuelita! –me temí.

–A mi abuelita no la insulta nadie!

–Se va a armar la gorda!

–…ok, no entiendo nad…

–POR MI ABUELITA! –Y se abalanzó contra el causante de su cólera.

Mientras, el otro paisano intentaba explicar su identidad…pero tras probar 22 veces, se dio cuenta de que el adivina adivinanza no llevaba a ninguna parte

–Eres…UN LADRÓN! –Exclamó la serpiente, esperanzada.

–…

–¿No? Er…espera…¡ya lo tengo! Eres…¡UN LADRÓN!

–Por vigesimatercera vez, no.

–…

–…

–…Eres…¡UN LADRÓN!

¡PLAS! Palmada en la cara.

A pesar de que aquella mascara de telas oscuras cubriera su rostro, estoy seguro de que este se tornaba rojo por momentos. Estaba desesperadamente enojado…ok, como ahora me eche a mí la culpa me los cargo a todos.

Se encogió y aguanto la respiración. Pero eso no fue suficiente para controlar su rabia en el tono de voz que empleo.

–¡No! ¡YO SOY MR.S! ¡MR.S! ¡Y él… –Señaló a su pobre acompañante, que se hallaba envuelto en una nube de humo originada por la violencia del simio–…es viuda negra! (enmascarado2: QUE NO SOY VIUDO!) ¡Mi ayudante!

Todos paramos nuestras actividades momentáneamente. Es decir, Mono dejó a regañadientes al que deshonró a su abuela y Víbora, por algún milagro, quedo en silencio.

Entonces…¿él era Mr. S? el que nos mando aquel mensaje que nos informaba de la situación y la recompensa? Y si es así…porque iba cubierto de pies a cabeza? La verdad, esto me olía mal. Debíamos confiar en él? O mantener las dist…

–¡Excelente! Porque, verá usted, quería negociar algo de mi futura semana sabática. –Víbora reptó hacia este sujeto, ignorando mis inaudibles pensamientos.

–¿Qué? ¿tu semana sabática? –Grulla sonó molesto– Querrás decir MI semana sabática.

Mono no tardó en unirse a la fiesta de posesiones.

–No, chicos, MI semana sabática.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

–Creí que ya habíamos aclarado el asunto –Dije con cansancio– Lo echaremos a suertes cuando todo acabe, ¿recordáis?

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a mí con cierta indiferencia. Bueno, el dúo dinámico miraba la escena con confusión. Aunque uno de ellos, Mr.S, parecía tener un pequeño tic en el ojo.

Los 3 alejaron sus ojos de los mios para redirigirlos entre ellos.

Traducción?...

–…HE DICHO QUE SERÁ MÍA!

–NO SI TE ELIMINO ANTES!

–ANDA, QUE VAS A ELIMINAR TÚ, APARTE DEL AMOR?! SERÁ MIA!

–NIETOOOOS!

…Pasaron de mí olímpicamente, señores.

Posé mi vista en la del supuesto Mr S. No me gustó lo que vi. Esa expresión psicópata y explosiva infundio en mi un temor inexplicable. Si lo pensaba bien, las contracciones descontroladas de sus, ahora dos, ojos y orejas me eran realmente familiares. Esa actitud fácilmente irritable…ña, debo estar volviéndome loco.

–Callaos! –Gritó Mr.S, perdiendo, una vez más, los nervios– No solucionais nad…!

–Callate ladrón! –Gritó Víbora, siendo inconsciente de sus actos.

–¡MR.S! ¡SOY MR…!

–¡AAAAAGH! ¡ALGO ME HA MORDIDO! –Gimió Mono.

–¡FUE MANTIS!

–¡OoooOOOºººooooh, no! ¡Eso sí que NO! –Eso NO lo permitiría!

–¡QUE PAREIS OS DIJE!

–¡AAAAaah! ¡Mi ala!

–Ahora mismo, Po y Tigres…

–CAAAAOSSS!

–NIETOS!

–BRUJA!

–Alas justicieras! GOGooo…! agh! monglo, qglita yu pie de mi cueagho *traducción: quita tu pie de mi cuello*

–Ouch! –Gritó el enmascarado 2 al sentir como era golpeado por el pie de un asfixiado Grulla. Cogió una olla, y no dudo ni un segundo en…eh…espera, porque me mira a mi? PORQUE ME MIRA A MI?!– ¡Muere bicho! ¡MUEREEE!

Quedé aplastado en el suelo con un pequeño tic en la pata.

–YA BASTA! –Eso digo yo, Mr.s, eso digo YO!

–Ups, creo que me cargué a vuestro amiguito –Dijo mi atacande, tirando lejos el arma del crimen.

–¡NOOOOoo! ¡Mantis! Amigo, ¡no me dejes! –Mono se acercó a mi cuerpo yaciente.

–¡AAAH! ¡NO LO AGUANTO MÁS! –Con un movimiento brusco, el de negro, si, el del tic en el ojo, tiró violentamente del objeto que le proporcionaba el anonimato, descubriendo, así, su identidad.

No recuerdo ninguna ocasión en la que quedé más sorprendido que en ese momento. Sus patas revelaron un rostro algo envejecido por el paso del tiempo, con canas y ojeras, unos ojos azules que marcaban más el paso de los años, grandes orejas y un hocico fino que acababa en una nariz puntiaguda, de la cual caía un bigote.

No cabía duda, aquel tipo era…

–Maestro Shifu! –Mono exclamó.

–Maestro Shifu?! –Grulla preguntó, confuso y sorprendido.

–Maestro SHIFU! –La serpiente estaba roja de vergüenza.

–Maestro Shifu?! –Ok, nunca, NUNCA había estado más confuso.

No podía creerlo, de verdad era él? Mis ojos no me engañaban? Acaso me había alcanzado la psicosis y todo era una ilusión óptica?

Me dispuse a preguntar, a aclarar todo este asunto. Sin embargo, una voz familiar interrumpió mi iniciativa.

–Je, pero más os sorprenderéis cuando yo me…

–Usted es el Sr. Ping–Sentenció secante Mono, interrumpiendo el habla del de negro.

Esto lo cogió por sorpresa.

–Q-Que?! –Comenzó a agitar con fuerza sus alas, alarmado– N-no!...yo…como?

–No lo niegue, tiene puesto el gorrito de los fideos. –Dije, apuntando a su cabeza

Miró hacia el punto señalado y frunció el ceño al verse frustrado.

–...¡Me cachis! –Se quitó la tela que cubría la mitad de su cara con brusquedad– ¡yo que quería desenmascararme todo "cool"!

El Maestro Shifu suspiró exhausto.

–Muy bien, y, ahora que se ha aclarado todo, podríais explicarme…¡¿porque hay una leopardo que está acosando a Po?! –Expuso con una irritación fácilmente notable.

–¡¿QUE?! –Gritamos al unísono todos los oyentes.

El panda rojo procedió a contarnos lo ocurrido.

Según él, un individuo cubierto por una caba oscura había entrado al valle. Cuando quitó su capucha, pudo distinguir un pelaje blanco moteado por manchas marrones. A pesar de que solo la vio de espaldas, supo en seguida que era un leopardo. No solo eso, si no que era hembra. Se adentró en la fiesta buscando a alguien con la mirada.

Cuando Shifu pudo percatarse de que se aproximaba peligrosamente a Po, comenzó a sospechar. En tan solo unos minutos, ya se había abalanzado sobre este y se encontraba hablando con él. ¿Quién era ella? ¿A qué venía que Po tuviera esa cara de no enterarse de nada? ¿Por qué Tigresa la miraba de manera furtiva? Esas eran las preguntas que nos hizo al acabar el relato.

Nos miró de manera significativa, esperando recibir una respuesta, que no tardó en llegar.

¿No sería que aquella leopardo era…?

–AJA! Al final llegó, después de todo –Agregó Mono después de que Shifu terminara.

–¡Mono! –Siseó Víbora. El saco de pulgas la buscó con la mirada– ¡¿Llamaste a Song?! ¡¿En serio?!

–No, yo…yo solo…–Parecía nervioso.

–¡¿A Song?! –Dijo Grulla alterado– ¡¿A SONG?!

–¿Qué? ¿Quién es Song? –Shifu estaba confundido, y a la vez asustado por su reacción.

Si no recordaba mal, Song era una leopardo integrante del grupo de las damas de la sombra, una compañía de bailarinas que viajaban aparentemente entreteniendo, pero la verdad era que robaban mientras realizaban sus coreografías. Cuando llegó al Valle, se hizo amiga de Po y, como consecuencia, el chico grande la invitó a palacio, donde la leopardo y sus amigas robaron un objeto. Po, Grulla y Víbora fueron tras el grupo. No volví a saber nada más de aquella hermosa ladrona.

–Maestro, Song es…–Era demasiada historia para contar– da igual, el caso es que Mono le mandó un mensaje con el fin de conseguir que Tigresa sintiera celos –Explicó la serpiente.

–Entind…

–¡Y Víbora echó droga en su sopa! –Respondió indignado.

–¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?! –El tic en el ojo no le daba tregua al panda rojo (juju, me salió rima!)

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Estúpido mico, ya tenías que saltar tú! –Lo reprendió con un coletazo.

Me apresuré a calmar el ambiente.

–Maestro Shifu, Víbora les echó algo en la sopa hoy por la mañana que cambia la personalidad y…

–Haber si lo he entendido, ¿de acuerdo? –Me interrumpió...por variar, supongo–Mono llamó a esa leopardo para darle celos a Tigresa, ok, eso es comprensible, aunque al fin y al cabo no haría efecto…¡PERO QUE NECESIDAD HABÍA DE DROGARLOS!

–M-maestro, mi intención era tan solo hacer que Tigresa fuera un poco más infantil! Más abierta, más…más Po –Se excusó.

Suspiró (de nuevo), intentando calmarse.

–¿No leíste la nota, Víbora? –Preguntó– En ella dije que ellos son el cielo y la tierra…son el ying y el yang, y si al ying lo conviertes en yang o viceversa, ¡estás alterando el equilibrio!

La maestra, que había sido completamente inconsciente de la situación hasta ese momento, lo miró con unos ojos inocentes. Al principio pensé que fingía, pero con el paso de los segundos me di cuenta de que no era así.

Shifu observó su rostro arrepentido y colocó sus manos a su espalda, enderezándose.

–Bueno, tampoco es para tanto. Al ser Tigresa un poco más infantil el plan de Mono puede incluso funcionar.

Tragué fuerte, como iba yo a explicarle ahora…después de que…ahora, yo…agh…El Gran Maestro Oogway debe estar riéndose de nosotros en este mismo instante.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, me subí a la cabeza de Mono y aclaré mi voz. Listo para hablar.

Pero, en un acto de valentía, cierta serpiente avergonzada se me adelanto.

–Verá, maestro…ese es el punto –la miró expectante.

–¿Qué punto?

–¿Cómo reaccionaría un niño si…?

En ese momento, una familia de conejos compuesta por una madre y su pequeño, se acercó al mostrador. El pequeño tiraba de la manita de su mamá, deseoso por llegar a su destino.

–Perdoné, Señor Ping, podría servirme usted un plato de fideos al estilo Guerrero del Dragón? –Preguntó con amabilidad la señora, luchando por no caer con los tirones que el pequeño y saltarín conejo le provocaba al agarrar su mano.

El ganso, todavía vestido de negro, se acercó a ella. Pensaba que, lógicamente, le diría que estábamos ocupados y…

–Por supuesto, ¿quiere usted también el menú? Tenemos tofu de postre y unos sabrosos dumplings….

–Señor Ping…–Lo llamó un cansado Shifu.

El nombrado lo oyó, mas no volteó y decidió ignorarlo, pues sabía lo que quería decir.

–Además, hoy estamos de oferta por ser el festival del amor y…

–Señor Ping…–Esta vez el padre de Po giró su cabeza. –…no.

–P-pero…el cliente–Balbuceó.

–No…

El ambicioso ave no atinó a nada más que a adoptar una mueca quejosa y disgustada. Miró a la mamá coneja y ladeo la cabeza.

–Lo siento…pero está cerrado. –Creo que nunca, nunca había tenido que decir eso en toda su carrera.

Analizó divertida su expresiva postura.

–No hay problema, –La coneja sonrió comprensiva, miró a su hijo y tuvo que articular esas palabras que toda madre teme decir– Tao, será en otra ocasión, ¿sí?

El niño frunció el ceño, insatisfecho por lo dicho. Acto seguido, se apresuró a hablar.

–¡No! ¡Yo los quiero ahora!

–Pero, cariño, el señor Ping está ocupado y..

–¡Me da igual! ¡Yo quiero los fideos del guerrero del dragón! ¡Ahora! ¡Y solo para mí! –Exclamó, enfurruñado.

–Tao…

–¡NO! ¡LOS QUIERO YAAAA! –comenzó a dar pataletas– ¡DÁMELOS! ¡DÁMELOS!

La madre no pudo hacer nada más que mirarnos y pedirnos perdón con los ojos, mientras intentaba llevarse al niño y calmarlo.

–¡PUES YA NO TE QUIERO! –Gritó, caprichoso, soltando la mano con brusquedad– ¡Y ÉL… –Señaló al dueño del restaurante y al causante de sus desgracias–…ES UNA GALLINA MALA Y…Y FEA!

El señor Ping se sintió ofendido.

–¡Oye! El único feo que hay aquí es ese tipo de mejillas gigantes –Señaló a Mono.

–HEY! ¿Qué te hice yo? –Replicó con indignación.

Pero, a pesar de las protestas del ganso, el conejo seguía en su mundo apocalíptico.

–Tao, espera, no te…

–¡NO! ¡DEJAME! ¡MALA! ¡ME VOY DE CASA! ¡A VIVIR CON EL UNICORNIO DE LA ESQUINA!–Y, tal como dijo…más o menos, corrió hacia la salida del local, seguido por una madre que no paraba de repetir "lo siento, es muy infantil".

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que todavía analizábamos lo ocurrido.

–…

–…

–..

–…

–…

–…¡A POR SONG SE HA DICHO! –Gritó Shifu saliendo despavorido del lugar.

No podíamos estar más de acuerdo, porque eso, señores, era una perfecta representación gráfica del futuro de Tigresa.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK y del P.O.V Mantis._

Miro incrédulo al arrepentido insecto, que observa con tristeza como las gotas de la lluvia chapotean al caer sobre el pequeño charco que se ha formado a nuestros pies.

Es cierto, no negaré que su relato me ha confundido. Sin embargo, el verlo así, tan descompuesto y culpable…

–No pasa nada, Mantis, no fue vuestra culpa –Intento animarlo, a pesar de que la congestión me dificulta mucho el habla, y aparte de que yo soy el más maltrecho de los dos– Solamente…–Tengo que contener un llanto que comienza a luchar por salir y desahogarse camuflado entre la tormenta–…Solamente intentabais ayudar.

Miro hacia el cielo con una expresión dolida. Sus ojos color fuego, inyectados en sangre, terriblemente expresivos y que desbordan un sentimiento de traición vuelven a mi mente en un pensamiento tan efímero como desgarrador.

–Vosotros no fuisteis los culpables de que ella…

–Había un Plan B, Po…–Suspira al recordar todo lo ocurrido.

El silencio se hace entre los dos.

Inconscientemente inclino mi cabeza, sorprendido. Intento procesar la información.

¿Un plan B? Que…que fue lo que…

–Pero, como has podido experimentar, fue un completo desastre…

_FLASHBACK P.O.V Mantis_

Temblaba. No lo niego. Podía escuchar, para mi vergüenza, como mis rodillas bailaban al ritmo de mi corazón, el cual latía a una velocidad bastante alarmante, pero comprensible.

Me encontraba en el tejado indicado, preparado para la señal que el Maestro había creado. Con un improvisado plan B que el panda rojo había trazado con la ayuda de Mono, todos nos situábamos en nuestros respectivos lugares de acción. Cuando Mono y Shifu idearon la nueva operación, la duda se apoderó de mí, ya que, en vista de los recientes acontecimientos…cualquier cosa que saliera del primate era motivo de inquietud. Dichoso simio.

Mi trabajo era sencillo, solo tenía que preocuparme por la señal que el me daría. Una vez que esto se pusiera en marcha, no habría problema alguno.

Bueno…sí, uno.

Y bastante grande, a decir verdad.

Si uno de nosotros se equivocaba…todos nos equivocábamos.

Y no, ya no me preocupaba la semana sabática. De todas formas, creo que ya se podía dar por cancelada aquella recompensa que en su momento me había parecido de lo más apetitosa.

Hacía frío. A pesar de que la noche había comenzado con un cielo despejado, la luna ya daba indicios de retirarse por efecto de las nubes.

Yo continuaba teniendo fuertes convulsiones, todavía no sé si era por la temperatura o por la situación y la presión del momento. No paraba de moverme, inquieto. Miraba a todos lados, los nervios me hacían buscar posiciones más cómodas…

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos en un intento por calmarme.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo…Solamente tienes que hacer lo que Shifu te ha dicho y todo saldrá a pedir de boca. –Sí, hablaba conmigo mismo– Tú no pienses en nada más que en la señal.

Ok, la señal.

La señal.

La…señal.

Espera…

_Paro cardiaco en 3…2…1…_

¡¿Cómo era la señal?!

Respiración agitada, aquí vamos otra vez.

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Como…COMO HE PODIDO OLVIDARLO?!...vale, vale..tu tranquilo…solo piensa, pieeensa…todo…todo va a salir bien. Uff…necesito unas vacaciones...¡AJA! ¡Era…!...no, no tengo ni idea.

Ahora que lo pienso…¡¿acaso me dijo la señal?! En fin…yo solo…espera…¿ese es el Señor Ping?

A lo lejos, a unos cinco tejados de distancia, el ganso había aparecido de la nada y me agitaba sus alas con fuerza. No pude ver la expresión de su cara, pero eso poco importa. La lógica me decía que esa era la señal que estaba esperando. Sin embargo, una sensación que me abordó, la cual no supe de donde salió, infundió en mi cierta…duda.

Pero mi cuerpo no esperó a mis pensamientos. Pues, de una patada, ya le había tirado la piedra a Mono, para que la reacción en cadena llegara a su fin. En ese momento, cuando cayó a los pies del primate, este se preparó para cortar la cuerda.

_CLOCK_

Algo impactó en mi cuerpo, tirándome al suelo por la diferencia de tamaño…porque lo que me dio había sido muy grande…no es que yo fuera…qué más da.

–¿Que fue lo que…? –Cogí el objeto entre mis dos patas y, extrañado, dije–…¿una piedra?

La analicé con detenimiento, esperando encontrarle algo fuera de lo común. Pero no tenía nada en especial.

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con un sujeto corriendo despavorido hacia mi situación. Lo reconocí en seguida.

–¡Detenlo! ¡Que no corte esa cuerda! –Ordenó la voz de Shifu. No cabía en mi confusión– ¡Todo ha sido un malentendido!

¿Un malentendido? Espera…eso quiere decir que…¡MONO!

Sin pensarlo, emprendí la que sería la carrera más larga de mi vida. Todo pasaba a cámara lenta, y me daba la sensación de que la distancia era cada vez más larga.

_¡No puede estar pasando esto!_

Tan solo…¡tan solo un poco más y lo alcanzo!

–¡MONO! –Este giró hacia mí– ¡Detente!

No me escuchó bien, puesto que arqueó una ceja. Pero, para él, el tiempo se agotaba. Miró hacia abajo, y, supongo, vio que la ocasión se escapaba, que el tren se iba. Dirigí mi mirada al suelo también. Un pie de felino estaba pisando ya el punto preciso.

Shifu no quedó atrás en los gritos desesperados por evitar un desastre del que Mono era completamente inconsciente.

Sin embargo, creyendo que lo alentábamos para que continuara, cogió el cuchillo y rápidamente comenzó a cortar la cuerda. Al ser de sierra, el instrumento iba deshaciendo cada hilo de la soga.

_Tan solo..un poco más_

Y justo, JUSTO cuando el maestro Shifu tiró a Mono al suelo, el último hilo, del cual colgaba todo nuestro esfuerzo…cedió.

–¡¿Qué hacéis?! –Exclamó Mono, asustado después de nuestro desesperado placaje.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todo el trabajo, todo el esfuerzo, las esperanzas la ilusión, la felicidad de nuestros amigos…se había evaporado en meros segundos.

–No…–Murmuró Shifu, al mirar hacia abajo.

Alcancé a escuchar como la "trampa" para espantar a Song caía y chocaba con un sonido húmedo y empalagoso sobre alguien.

Silencio. Un silencio sepulcral que me produjo un escalofrío.

–¿Q-qué es lo que pasa? –El primate se acercó al Maestro y siguió su mirada.

Se encontró, como sospechaba, con una imagen que no era precisamente bonita.

Era tan solo cuestión de tiempo que Tigresa, bañada en un mar de fluidos inimaginables, comenzara, descontrolada, a insultar de manera hiriente a un panda ajeno al accidente.

* * *

_**Hola chicos! Cuanto tiempo, verdad?! 6 meses! Wow! Jajajaja…ja…ja…er…chicos, no me venía la inspiración, es más, había pensado en dejar el fic …PERO, no lo hice, y aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo! Yeah!...ok, no es uno de mis mejores capítulos, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo echéis en cara! xD!**_

_**Sigamos, er….perdon, PERDON PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN! **_

_**Por favor! No dejéis de leer el fic por esto …yo lo seguíre, seguiré escribiendo, pero tengo miedo de perder lectores **_

_**Sin más dilación, a responder reviews ;)**_

**Kriton6: Muchas gracias, intenté esforzarme para que así fuera! Espero que este también te guste…mucho romance no tiene, jaja, pero bueno, creo que es bastante loco xD**

**ErickLsk: Gracias por la comprensión (Aaaw, te mantuve enganchado, es el sueño de todo escritor/a) Espero que este nuevo cap te guste ;)**

**Genesis-HEART-13: "ella" es….es "ella" xDD…puede que sea Song, lo dejo a imaginación del lector…por ahora, MUAJAJAJJA! XD**

**shanya and ty-rex: De verdad *w*…ooooh….espera, aún estoy vomitando arcoíris por la boca xD! De verdad que espero no decepcionarte con el nuevo capítulo…no tiene mucho romance, me centre demasiado en la historia de los cupidos **

**sue29:…"Ella" es…alguien…es una leopardo, déjalo ahí, ok? xD**

**blazetigresa: Jajajaja! Ya te imagino ahora, después de…cuanto?...6 meses?...espera…TANTO?! WOW! Medio año sin actualizar!...pues parece que fue ayer…estúpidos exámenes. Por favooor! No dejes mi historia, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero…ella (la historia) no puede vivir si tu no la lees…ok, eso sonó raro xDD**

**DannyNeko : NO LO ABANDONÉ! NO LO ABANDONÉ! BAJA EL ARMA! XDD! Ok, este tiene un poco menos de extensión que el otro (22 páginas en Word xD), pero bueno…espero que te guste ;)**

**Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu: Jajaja, me alegro mucho de que te gustara! Este cap tiene un poquito, pero muy poquito de drama, y lo demás es un intento de comedia, JAJAJAjajaa xD. Pues nada, espero que te guste ;)**

**HectorKiller: OYE! Que yo si sé historia! Que saqué un 8, y a mucha honra! Na, en serio, lo hice por hacer la broma xD, aunque, bueno…da igual, ya actualicé eso, gracias por decirlo (en vez de peli puse obra y en ved de newton puse teoría de Oogway xD). Pues nada, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste, lo leas y dejes review (que saco el cuchillo, eh? QUE LO SACO!)**

**fanatico z : Me alegra que te emocionaras, jaja, espero que te hayas vuelto a emocionar y…no me dejes xD! Sigue leyendo la historia, que ya, desgraciadamente, llega a su fin T.T**

**Dolunay: XD! Gracias por leerla, dolu, jajajaja.**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, Wab, y, por cierto, gracias también por dejar tus reviews en los otros capítulos, ya sabes que…significan mucho para mí Espero que te guste este cap y…que dejes otro review *w***

**Fernandiitha: Jajaja, este mono es un…xD. En fin, la verdad…no visualizaba a una Tigresa celosa…no sé, la considero demasiado madura para ello…pero bueno, con todo lo de víbora…si la felina que llego hubiera intentado algo con Po, te aseguro que, con su drástico cambio de personalidad, lo hubiera sido en exceso…pero bueno, espero dejar CLARO quién era "ella"…cuando lo aclare comprenderás el pequeño "malentendido" que mencionaba Shifu. Espero que te haya gustado y que sigas mi historia ;)**

**Guest: Tus deseos son órdenes para mí! xDD**

**PandaLv:….ok, no entendí muy bien algunas cosas, pero es un review igualmente, así que gracias xD! En fin…pues aquí tienes la continuación y espero que no te decepcione u.u….ya me dirás.**

**Guest: En serio?! Jajaja, gracias, me alegra…alegrarte, xD! Espero que también te rias mucho con este nuevo cap…perdí un poco mi esencia, pero bue…tan solo deja un review, por favor **

**Karolay: Me tomó mucho tiempo leer tu comentario…intenté buscarle significados…me pasé dos noches en vela y…na, que va, es broma, jajaja, la verdad es que me reí un poco. Por que? pues mira, era una mañana germoza, y dije, voy a ver si tengo nuevos reviews! Vi que tenía uno. Decir que me emocioné es poco. Y, cuando me preparo para leer un testamento, me encuentro con esto "."….WILSON, TODO ES CULPA TUYA! XDD! Na, muchas gracias por dejar un review, eso me dio a entender que lo leiste, muchas gracias ;) (y no me importaría que dejaras otro, jaja)**

**elficmaster : Querias continuación? TOMA CONTINUACIÓN! XDD! Espero que te guste y me dejes otro review, eh? Que te vigilo ;)**

**Dennef-Ronnell: Te lo digo o te lo demuestro?...al parecer, opté por la segunda opción, jaja! Gracias por tu review, de verdad, no sabes lo que significa para mí que aprecien mi trabajo Espero que te guste este nuevo cap y que me dejes otro comentario…porque, hasta que no me lo dejes…no actualizo, MUAJAJAJAJA! XD**

**LLink : ¿Que como me inspiro?...hum, vente a pasar unas horas con mis hermanas y tu también te inspiras, XDD! Na, ahora en serio, no lo sé. Con gracia de Dios y viendo películas, xDD! (no sé porque, pero el ver películas de humor sirve de mucho!) Gracias por el halaaago */* Y si, este es el Wilson que menciono, jaja! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y que me dejes otro review *w***

**Guest: Muchas gracias por tu review ;) espero que te guste el nuevo cap y me dejes otro *w*…aunque no se como te llamas …para la próxima ponte un Nick :D**

**Wildfenix: ….akofmekfme.. …muchas, MUCHAS gracias :'D…siento tardar un poco (VOZ: 6 MESES! 6 MESEEES!)…Ok, quien dice eso?! xD! Perdóname por tardar TANTO, Intentaré actualizar con más frecuencia, pero se me hizo muy difícil con el cole y los exámenes T.T (por favor, no me abandones y sigue leyendo mi historia que ya está acabando **

**Fa: Oh…yo…sinceramente, te pido perdón de corazón…podrías decirme que te decepciono, exactamente?...demasiada drama? Verbos en presente al principio?...no sé…bueno, yo…espero que este nuevo capítulo, a pesar de que le falta romance (prácticamente no tiene), tiene bastante humor…espero que sonrías…y me dejes otro review, muchas gracias por ser sincer n.n**

**Lizz Jiao: Gracias, lizz, jiji, intento esforzarme en cada capítulo…creo que soy muy perfeccionista, y por eso me da rabia cuando a algún lector no le gusta alg…AAAAAAAAAAAAHG! NO TE GUSTÓ LO DE WILSON?!...Me has roto el corazón …na, sabes que es broma…vaya, yo creí que gustaría (creo que tiene algo de gancho, ya tu sabe xico "WILSON! TODO ES CULPA TUYAAA"…Y sí, se me ocurrió mientras veía "Náufrago" xD. Espero que este capítulo te guste más…creo que no hay nada referente a algo modern (voz: "…en realidad es KICKEY MOUSE!)…Ok, quien sea que se esté colando en el fic para hacerme quedar mal que hable!**

**Guest: Muchas gracias (a ti también te enganchó mi fic, aaaaaw *w*)**

**Po y tigresa amor para ciempre: Por cierto, buen nickname! Ya sé que querías más TiPo…pero espero que te guste este capítulo, y te prometo que los siguientes tendrán MUCHO MÁS TIPO! Deja tu review, eh? bien sea para adorar, halagar, críticar o insultar mi historia xD ok, lo último na, jajaja.**

**Andres: Pueees…es necesario que te responda? Ok, lo haré igualmente, que cuando sacaré el próximo capítulo…hum…hoy xD! Y bueno, la leopardo es…es song…siiii *tono nervioso*..jeje…esa misma…ejem…**

**Miguel: XD! Que bien que te gustara, la verdad, ahora que me acuerdo, ese capítulo se me izo muy duro de escribir, pues lo hice desde el móvil, xD! Me alegro de haberte hecho reír…pero me pondré la armadura por si acaso buscas venganza, xD!**

**Rosita: Vale, mira, este capi es bastante largo…pero no sé si el próximo será algo corto…no sé, ya veré...tenía pensado hacer algo, pero no sé cuánto me llevará…bueno, cuando me ponga a escribirlo lo decidiré.**

**DaniDJ: Bueno, muchas gracias Dani, no sabes cuánto me gusta recibir reviews así, es muy gratificante! Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y dejes otro review ;)**

**En fin, perdonad por no poner mucho (nada) romance…ahora que lo releo me doy cuenta de que solo tiene un humor absurdo y barato xD!...sorry **

**Pues nada, solo una cosa más. Ya sabéis que me esfuerzo en cada capítulo para haceros sonreír, o transmitiros alguna que otra emoción…así que, por favor..esta historia la han leído unas 8.000 personas, y tiene 154 reviews…con esto quiero decir que, por favor, es posible que sintáis flojera y por eso no escribáis nada al leer los capítulos…pero tampoco espero un testamento, con tan solo un "me gusto" o un "no me gusto" me sirve…los que escribís y os hacen lo mismo…ya sabéis como se siente cuando alguien lee tu fic y luego no dejan reviews…por favor, sube mucho la moral, de verdad n.n**

**Bueno, me despido…y debo de daros la desagradable noticia de que…el fic llega a su fin (Voz: POR FIIIIIN!)…ok, QUIEN ME CORTA EL ROLLO?! QUIEN FUE! TENGO UN PINGÜINO Y NO TENGO MIEDO A USARLO!...olvidad eso, tan solo…haber, quedan unos 2 capítulos…si, más o menos, es lo más seguro ;)**

**Esto...ah, vereis, el próximo capitulo sera _UNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE ROMANCE_ !** **Teniendo en cuenta que este fue todo de comedia, pueesss...bueno, ya está en producción, y reconozco que no me puedo resistir a poner alguna que otra chorrad...AH! y por cierto, no os preguntais porque fuera de los FlashBacks está escrito con verbos en forma presente?...pues por eso mismo, porque están en presente xDD! por lo que el siguiente capítulo estará en presente tambien...y será un poco dramático también...que me toca escribir con mi corazoncito y no tanto mi sonrisa xDD! Espero que no os importe, pero se acerca la resolución y pretendo hacerla lo más romántica posible...así que fuera chistes chorras, ok? xDD**

**Sin más que decir, me retiro definitivamente…por ahora.**

**AH! Y una cosa más…*se asoma por la puerta*…yo…Estaré ausente hasta nuevo aviso, CHAO! *cierra la puerta y huye de los lectores enfurecidos***

**Atentamente, YaelitaWolf.**


End file.
